Imagine me and you
by ElodieCapxander
Summary: [AU] Le mariage de Regina et de Daniel s'annonce comme le plus beau jour de leur vie. Le jour-j, il suffit d'un simple regard pour que Regina tombe irrémédiablement amoureuse …Mais pas de celui qu'elle doit épouser… SwanQueen ! -Rating susceptible de changer durant l'histoire-
1. Un mariage 'parfait'

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction ! Je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à ma première fiction -Loving-. **

**Je vous avais dit dans mon dernier commentaire que j'allais une nouvelle fois m'inspirer d'un film... Certains d'entre vous avait vu juste, et vous avez l'avez sans doute reconnue grâce au titre de l'histoire, l'idée principale de cette fiction est extraite du film "Imagine me and you'. Ce film est sortie en 2006 et est réalisé par Ol Parker, si vous ne l'avez pas vue, je vous le conseil fortement ! L'histoire est chouette et les actrices au top ! Même si je le trouve un peu'mou'-surtout à la fin- c'est donc pour cela que pour cette version, j'ai simplement pris la base -la mariée qui va tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre- et tout le reste est complètement réécrit, vous trouverez néanmoins des similitudes dans certain(e)s dialogue/scènes :)**

**Cette fiction est terminée, elle comptera 20 chapitres et contrairement à ma fiction précédente, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus long ! :) En ce qui concerne les publications, je pense publier le mercredi et le samedi ;) **

**Voici le premier chapitre, Bonne lecture =)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Regina était assise sur son lit, elle regardait son réveil, 8 : 14. Il faisait déjà jour, le soleil traversait la pièce. 8 : 15 son réveil sonna, elle s'empressa de l'éteindre. Elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin étant donner qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, c'était une journée bien trop importante. Oui, aujourd'hui Regina Mills allait se marier avec l'homme de sa vie : Daniel. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs de l'école lorsqu'ils avaient tout juste 17 ans, et depuis ce jour, ils ne se sont plus jamais quittés. Certains proches avaient reproché à Regina de rester avec Daniel, car il était connu pour être un peu macho, et tous étaient d'accord pour dire que la brune devait s'amuser et faire de nouvelles rencontres. Comment pouvait-elle être sur d'être avec la bonne personne si elle ne rencontrait personne d'autre ? Regina n'en fit qu'à sa tête et décida de rester avec son premier amour...

Une fois le bruit exaspérant de l'alarme éteint, elle se rua vers la salle de bains afin de prendre une bonne douche. Une fois sortie, elle prit le temps de passer devant le miroir afin de sécher ses cheveux puis elle décida d'aller se faire un café, mais elle n'eut même pas le temps d'arriver à la cuisine que quelqu'un tambourina fortement à la porte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, elle savait très bien qui était l'auteur de ces coups... Elle courut vers la porte d'entrée avant d'ouvrir rapidement celle-ci et elle découvrit, comme elle l'avait prédit, sa meilleure amie Kathryn.

- Aaaaaaaah ! Reginaaaa ! _Se mit à hurler la jeune femme en bondissant de joie._

- Kathryn ! _Répliqua la brune._

- C'est le grand jour ma belle ! _S'exclama-t-elle en prenant la brune dans ses bras._

- OUI !

- Je suis impatiente ! Depuis le temps qu'il t'a fait sa demande ! C'est la bonne décision, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !

Regina avait en effet hésité lorsque Daniel avait fait sa demande, il fallait l'avouer, le mariage l'effrayait.

Quelques minutes après l'arrivé de Kathryn, c'est au tour de sa mère de débarquer. Cora était une personne froide, imbue de sa personne. Son père quant à lui était décédé il y à tout juste 1 an, la police avait du intervenir, il s'agissait d'après eux d'un suicide. Mais Regina savait que son père n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, malgré les doutes, l'affaire à été fermée, laissant planer le doute... Elle avait aussi une petite sœur ! Oui, malgré son âge, la brune avait une petite sœur de 12 ans. Zelena, mais tout le monde l'appelait Lena.

**oOo**

Emma dormait profondément lorsque son réveil sonna. La blonde ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour éteindre se maudit réveil qui affichait 8 : 15. Elle retomba lourdement sur son oreiller. Encore une journée de travail qui allait commencer, encore un mariage avec des mariés angoissés et coincés dans des costumes et robes totalement ridicule. Emma était fleuriste depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Elle avait une petite boutique au centre de la ville et elle s'occupait souvent de gros événements comme celui d'aujourd'hui. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les mariages, pour elle, ce n'était qu'un simple bout de papier et une bague au doigt...

Elle se leva parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, aujourd'hui, elle serait bien restée dans son lit, mais le devoir l'appelait. Une fois passé rapidement sous la douche pour bien se réveiller et son café avalé rapidement, elle prit sa petite camionnette blanche ornée d'un logo qui représentait un bouquet de fleurs avec le nom de sa boutique écrit en grosse lettre 'Swan Flowers' afin de se rendre dans son petit magasin. Une fois arrivé devant, elle se rua dans sa boutique afin de charger sa camionnette de toutes les fleurs, et les montages floraux qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé la veille au soir, -Lui évitant de se lever à 4 heures du matin- dont elle avait besoin pour ce mariage. Elle était en train de remplir rapidement sa camionnette lorsque quelqu'un lui sauta presque dessus alors qu'elle était dos à la dite personne.

- EMMA !

La blonde fit un bon et manqua de peu de chuter du véhicule.

- Mon dieu Ruby, tu es folle d'arriver comme ça par derrière ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! _Dit la blonde qui touchait sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur battre inhabituellement fort._

- Ahahah, désolé blondie, je ne pensais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet... _S'exclama la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

- Tu es ridicule _! Fit la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel_. C'est quoi cette tenue Rub' ?

En effet, la jeune femme avait un look particulier, il était possible en un simple coup d'œil de déterminer la couleur préférée de celle-ci : le rouge. Elle en portait tout le temps ! Ruby était grande, très fine, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns avec des mèches rouges. Elle aimait attirer l'attention sur elle, c'est pour cela que la plupart du temps, elle portait des mini shorts ou jupes et des tops laissant apparaitre pour ainsi dire à chaque fois son ventre. Emma et Ruby se connaissaient depuis leur adolescence : elles étaient ensemble dans la même école. Elles s'étaient rapidement rapprochées et étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde.

- Ben... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ? _S'étonna la grande brune en observant ses vêtements et qui visiblement ne voyait pas de quoi la blonde lui parlait._

- Rien, laisse tomber... _Dit la blonde en ricanant._

- Bon, c'est quoi cette fois ? _Dit Ruby en regardant la quantité astronomique de montage de fleurs que la blonde tentait d'entrer dans sa camionnette._

- Un mariage...

- Beau couple ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne les ai pas vus... C'est la mère de la mariée qui a tout choisi !

- C'est souvent le cas... On sort ensemble après ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas trop, je vais avoir une longue journée avec la préparation de ce mariage...

- Aller Emma ! Tu as besoin d'une vie amoureuse !

- J'ai des amis et ça me va beaucoup mieux !

- T'es pas sérieuse ? Aller ! On ne restera pas longtemps ! Suppliait la jeune femme.

Devant la moue boudeuse de son amie, Emma ne put refuser sa proposition. Elle lui avait trop souvent dit non ces derniers temps...

- Bon, d'accord..._ Dit la blonde en soufflant quelque peu._

- Sérieusement ? Ah, c'est cool ! Tu passes me prendre ? _Dit la brune sur un ton joyeux._

- Tu me rejoindras !

- Quoi ? Mais je...

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la blonde était déjà montée à bord de son véhicule et traçait déjà la route en direction de l'église où allait se dérouler le mariage.

**oOo**

Regina était de nouveau dans sa salle de bains, elle enfilait sa robe. Cora voulait que sa fille ait une grande robe digne d'une princesse, mais la brune avait opté pour une robe beaucoup plus simple, car elle ne trouvait pas utile d'avoir une tenue de princesse. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait se marier avec un prince ! Sa robe était donc blanche avec une petite traine, et un voile légèrement opaque qui bombait à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle sortit enfin de la salle de bains pour rejoindre ses proches qui discutaient dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle fit son arrivé tous se retournèrent.

- Regina, tu es superbe ! _S'exclama sa meilleure amie bouche-bée devant la beauté de Regina._

Il faut dire qu'elle l'était ! Elle portait une jolie robe, avait un magnifique chignon et avait un maquillage discret mais efficace. Lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers sa mère, celle-ci lui lança :

- Oui, c'est plutôt pas mal... _Sans grand enthousiasme_. L'autre robe aurait été mille fois mieux !

Avant que sa petite sœur ne surenchérisse en disant tout naturellement :

- Tu ressembles à une meringue !

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle n'en voulait même pas à sa mère pour son manque d'enthousiasme, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement venant de sa part et pour ce qui était de sa sœur, ce n'était qu'une enfant !

Une fois le voile délicatement posé afin de ne pas abimer le chignon, Regina pris place dans sa magnifique Mercedes noire. Pour l'occasion, un chauffeur avait été engagé. Elle se retrouva donc à l'arrière de sa voiture avec sa meilleure amie. Sa mère avait pris son propre véhicule en direction l'église.

**oOo**

Emma avait terminé de décorer l'intérieur de l'église pour créer une haie de fleur lorsque la mariée avancerait jusqu'à l'autel. Une fois choses faites, elle sortit de l'église et se trouva devant une cinquantaine de personnes qui attendaient l'heure afin de rentrer. Elle tenait une boite avec quelques fleurs fraiches –De celle qu'on attache à la poche de la veste de smoking- puis, elle se dirigea vers un homme en costume noir.

- Bonjour ! Vous devez être Daniel, le futur marié ? _Dit-elle en faisant face à un jeune homme._

Daniel était grand, cheveux noirs, assez mignon et vraiment musclé.

- Oui, c'est moi. _Dit froidement le concerné._

- C'est moi qui ai préparé vos fleurs...

- Oh, c'est vous ! Et bien... Elles sont fabuleuses... N'est-ce pas Killian ? _Dit-il avant de se retourner vers l'un des invités avec qui il parlait depuis tout à l'heure._

-Complètement en extase devant la blonde -Hein ? Hum oui ! Fabuleuse ! De toute façon je ne fais pas la différence entre une fleur et une laitue...

- Oui, mais elles sont fabuleuses ! _S'exclama le jeune homme en faisant de gros yeux vers son ami.  
La blonde émie un petit ricanement avant de donner une fleur à chacun des deux hommes afin qu'ils finalisent l'accessoirisassions de leur smoking. _

Daniel avait déjà placé sa boutonnière alors que son ami était visiblement en difficulté, c'est pour cela qu'Emma décida de lui venir en aide. Elle attrapa la fleur pour venir poser ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et de la placer convenablement. À ce contact, il faut bien l'avouer, Killian était réellement content...

- Je fais de la musculation... _Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la blonde._

- Hum, je ne crois pas... _Fit remarquer Emma le sourire aux lèvres._

- Vous avez raison, je n'ai pas de tablette de chocolat, la seule comparaison qui se rapporte à de la nourriture serait à de la mousse au chocolat.

Emma bouffa de rire.

- Je n'aime pas les hommes musclés...

- Ça tombe bien alors ! _Dit-il en lui faisant un second clin d'œil et avec un immense sourire aux lèvres._

Au même moment Cora arriva et se dirigea directement vers Daniel. Zelena arriva en courant et sauta dans les bras de celui-ci. C'était une charmante petite fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa grande sœur, mais au plus grand damne de sa mère, elle posait toujours des questions qu'elle seule trouvait importante...

- Dit Daniel j'ai une question ! _S'exclama la petite fille._

- Pas maintenant ! _Répondit sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel sachant pertinemment l'inutilité de la question de sa fille._

Daniel n'écoutant pas sa belle-mère...

– C'est quoi la question ?

- Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une force qu'on ne peut pas arrêter rencontre un objet qu'on ne peut pas bouger ?

Tous regardèrent la petite fille avec cette expression de détresse sur le visage.

- Je ne sais pas du tout ! _Dit Daniel._

Et alors que Cora prit sa fille par le bras pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur de l'église, Emma se mit en travers de leur chemin.

- Ça n'arrive jamais ! S'il existe une force que l'on ne peut pas arrêter, il n'est pas possible qu'il existe quelque chose qu'on ne puisse pas bouger. Et vis et versa, les deux ne peuvent pas coexister. Tu vois le piège, c'est que la réponse est dans la question ! _S'exclama la blonde hyper satisfaite de connaitre la réponse. Elle qui lorsqu'elle était plus jeune se demandait à quoi allaient servir ses cours de physique !_

Zelena était bouche-bée, elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse répondre à sa question. Cora resta de marbre et tira sa fille par le bras avant que celle-ci ne regarde sa mère en disant :

- Je peux m'asseoir à côté d'elle ?

**oOo**

L'église se remplissait de plus en plus, il était bientôt l'heure. Zelena avait réussi à entrainer Emma à l'intérieur, elle se tenait assise à côté d'elle et lui posait des tas de questions. La blonde balayait la salle du regard en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là... Quelques minutes plus tard, Cora vient prendre place à côté de sa fille. C'est à ce moment qu'Emma prétexta devoir aller installer les fleures pour la réception qui suivait la cérémonie.

Devant l'autel se tenaient Daniel et Killian, étant donner que celui-ci était son témoin. Le futur marié commençait à stresser...

- Elle va arriver...

- Mais oui, elle va venir. Dit, elle me plait cette petite fleuriste... _Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la blonde. _Et je lui plais, je le sens, il se passe un truc entre nous !

- Killian, c'est mon mariage, on peut reparler de toi plus tard ? Ok ?

Les deux amis se regardaient en souriant.

Au même moment à l'extérieur, Regina arriva avec Kathryn. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Son amie lui prit les mains avant de la rassurer et elles sortirent de la voiture. Kathryn entra la première dans l'église puis vient le tour de Regina. Elle aurait tant aimé que son père la conduise jusqu'à l'autel... Elle du se contenter de son oncle Damien. Toute l'assemblée se retourna. Elle prit le bras de Damien et se mit à marcher doucement, avec grâce et fluidité. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de Daniel et tous les yeux étaient dirigés vers elle. Au milieu de l'allée, elle marqua une courte pause en tourna le visage vers la gauche, car quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, attira son attention. C'était Emma qui essayait tant bien que mal de passer devant les invités afin de sortir préparer la salle. La blonde s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la magnifique mariée avait ses yeux braqués sur elle. Elles échangèrent un regard très soutenu, Emma sentait son cœur s'accélérer -Mais que se passait t-il ?- Elles restèrent quelques secondes les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre lorsque Regina sentit le bras de son oncle tirer vers l'avant pour la faire avancer. Elle brisa l'échange pour fixer à nouveau Daniel. Piqué par la curiosité, elle tenta de regarder à nouveau cette mystérieuse blonde, mais celle-ci avait déjà quitté les lieux. Étrangement, la brune avait la sensation d'être déçue... Elle arriva enfin devant l'autel, Daniel ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était absolument magnifique et la cérémonie pue enfin commencer.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plu...N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis =) Afin de vous donner un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre, je vous donnerais le titre de celui-ci à chaque fin de chapitre =))

A suivre: Présentations.


	2. Présentations

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Je tenais d'abord à vous dire MERCI de l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire. Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous aime l'idée que j'ai eue de reprendre ce film en version SQ. Néanmoins ne pensez pas que ça va se passer comme dans le film, car vous serez très loin de la réalité, je vous réserve des chapitres sous haute tension... Je n'en dit pas plus pour le moment ;)**

**Vous devez vous dire ''Mais elle a dit qu'elle publierait le mercredi et le samedi...'' C'est vrai, mais je publie exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, car c'est un jour spécial pour tous les Evil Regals : Aujourd'hui c'est l'ANNIVERSAIRE DE LANA. Je lui souhaite donc le plus merveilleux des anniversaires. Et donc comme c'est un jour spécial, je me suis dit que j'allais vous publier la suite aujourd'hui ! :)**

**Donc voici sans plus attendre ce second chapitre -un peu plus court que le précédent, veuillez-m'en excuser mais je suis obligé d'introduire leur rencontre- C'est -je pense- le chapitre qui à le plus été tiré de la réelle scène du film. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

La cérémonie c'était déroulé parfaitement, Regina était officiellement la femme de Daniel. Tous les invités avaient été conviés à faire la fête dans une immense salle. Il y avait des tables rondes soigneusement décorées, des montages floraux magnifiques et un DJ au top. La fête battait son plein. Daniel dansait, et même Cora avait fait l'effort de se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Emma était encore présente, après le mariage, elle avait croisé le marié qui l'avait invité à boire un verre avant de partir. La blonde se dirigea donc vers une grande table qui se trouvait au fond de la salle afin de se servir un verre de sangria. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle aperçut la magnifique mariée qui avait l'air paniqué et qui chercherais désespérément quelque chose avec la louche de l'immense saladier de sangria. La brune se retourna et lui fit face. Regina la reconnu immédiatement, c'était la mystérieuse blonde avec qui elle avait échangé un regard intense dans l'église ! Elles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire et leurs regards se figèrent à nouveau l'une sur l'autre. Le silence régna quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne brise celui-ci.

- Salut ! _Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres._

- Bonjour. _Répondit timidement la brune._

- Euh... On ne se connait pas, je suis Emma.

- Regina.

- Je suis votre fleuriste !

- Oh oui ! Mes fleurs sont très jolies ! _Dit-elle en souriant à la blonde._

Regina découvrait enfin l'identité de la blonde et celle-ci apprenait le prénom de cette belle mariée. Elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sourire. Emma s'avança vers la brune...

- En fait, j'avais envie de boire un verre... _Dit-elle en pointant le grand saladier._

Mais Regina s'interposa entre la blonde et le saladier. Emma se stoppa net et regarda la brune d'un air interrogateur.

- N'y allez pas...

- Pourquoi ? Il y à un problème ? Je vous aide si vous voulez !

Regina hésita un instant avant de révéler son problème à la bonde.

- Mon alliance... La brune se retourna vers le saladier et prit la louche afin de remuer le contenu, j'étais en train de me servir quand...

- Quoi votre alliance ? _Demanda la blonde qui avait du mal à comprendre._

- Et bien, elle a glissé de mon doigt... Elle est tombée, mon alliance est là-dedans ! _Dit-elle en remuant le liquide faisant bouger tous les morceaux de fruits que contenait la préparation._

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient épaules contre épaules et regardaient dans le saladier. Elles se mirent à rire tant la situation était improbable. Il aurait pu lui acheter une bague à sa taille ! Se dit mentalement la blonde.

Emma essaya de trouver des solutions afin d'aider la belle brune.

- Vous avez essayé la louche ?

- Ça na rien donnée...

- Il faudrait le vider... Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

La blonde continuait à se creuser la tête et pendant ce temps, Regina profita de leur promiscuité afin de l'observer plus attentivement. Elle la trouvait ravissante. Soudain Emma eue une 'brillante' idée et fit sortir la brune de sa contemplation.

- Bien, je ne vois qu'une seule solution ! _Dit-elle en relevant ses manches_. Couvrez-moi !

- Quoi ?

- Avec votre robe ! _Dit la blonde en prenant__Regina__par les hanches pour la placer pile en face d'elle._Je vais plonger !

- Vous n'allez quand même pas...

Trop tard, Emma avait déjà la moitié du bras totalement immergé dans la sangria à la recherche de l'anneau. Soudain, un invité arriva pour se servir. Regina recula et se colla dos contre celui de la blonde afin de la cacher au mieux. Elle prit la parole avec l'invité afin de laisser à Emma le temps de récupérer l'alliance.

- Bingo ! _Fit la blonde en chuchotant lorsqu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvé._

Elle se retourna et vit Regina à quelque millimètre d'elle, de dos, discutant avec un homme. Elle prit discrètement sa main afin de glisser la bague sur son annulaire gauche, avant de venir se tenir à ses côtés, comme si de rien était. L'homme ne cessait de discuter avec la brune, Emma voulait continuer de discuter avec la mariée et décida donc de les interrompre.

- Hey !

L'homme se retourna vers elle et admira la blonde, Regina fit les présentations.

- Voici Emma, c'est notre fleuriste ! _Dit-__elle en regardant intensément la concernée._

- Enchanté Emma, je suis Eric, mais vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous voulez... S'exclama l'homme d'un ton sensuel en tendant la main vers la blonde.

Emma saisit vivement la main de celui-ci sans se rendre compte que son bras et sa main -ayant baignée dans la sangria- étaient mouillé et collant.

- De même !

L'homme la regarda puis fixa leurs mains avant de détacher son emprise et de tourner les talons. Les deux jeunes femmes se firent face et se mirent à rire au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh mon dieu, merci beaucoup Emma, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous !

- Pas de problème !

- Bon, je dois rejoindre les autres invités... Ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer ! _Dit la brune en tendant la main vers la blonde._

- Le plaisir est partagé !

Emma pris la main de Regina dans la sienne et lorsque leurs peaux se touchèrent, elles sentirent comme un lien qui les unissaient déjà.

**oOo**

Tout le monde dansait, Regina avait rejoint son mari, et Zelena avait tenu à danser avec Emma. C'était exclusivement de la musique entrainante, jusqu'à ce que Killian –Qui avait une idée en tête- ne demande au Dj de passer une chanson plus calme, un slow. Il se rapprocha subtilement de la blonde et vient interrompre la danse de la petite fille et commença à discuter avec elle lorsque que la mélodie démarra.

– Quelle coïncidence ! M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? _Demanda-il en s'inclinant en avant et en tendant sa main à la jeune femme._

Emma n'était pas dupe, néanmoins, elle accepta. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent et ils entamèrent une ronde. Le couple fraichement marié dansait juste à côté d'eux. Emma ne put s'empêcher de détourner plusieurs fois la tête afin d'observer la brune.

- On va bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ? _Susurra Killian à l'oreille de la blonde._

Mon dieu, ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant pensa Emma. Elle se contenta de sourire, il resserra son étreinte, mais cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à la blonde. Heureusement, David avait décidé de faire un discours. Elle en profita donc pour se détacher de Killian avant de s'éloigner rapidement de lui. Quel goujat !

L'oncle de Regina avait fait son discours devant toute l'assemblé, puis s'en était suivi de quelques amis et autres membres de la famille jusqu'au moment ou Daniel du prendre la parole. Il se leva et s'avança vers le micro afin que tous puissent l'entendre, mais le pauvre était tellement imbibé d'alcool qu'aucun mot compréhensible ne put sortir de sa bouche, c'est à ce moment que Regina vient se placer à ses côtés pour prendre la parole.

- Bonjour à tous, merci d'être venue aujourd'hui en ce jour si important pour nous. J'ai enfin dit oui à Daniel et...

Emma se tenait au milieu de l'assemblée, les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de la brune lui sonnaient faux. Elle ne savait vraiment pas l'expliquer, mais elle ne tenait pas à en entendre plus. Elle prit donc sa veste en cuire rouge et repris la direction de sa camionnette. Elle était assise derrière le volant et pris son téléphone afin de vérifier ces messages. Il y en avait 5 !

- Merde ! Ruby ! _Dit la blonde en ce tapant le front._

Avec toutes ces émotions dues à la rencontre avec Regina, la blonde avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait promis à sa meilleure amie de sortir avec elle. Elle écrivit un rapide message d'excuse avant de rentrer chez elle et de s'engouffrer sous sa couette. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas se lever, mais finalement, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait sinon elle n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Regina. Elle était simplement triste, oui triste à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait certainement jamais cette jolie brune qui lui a totalement chamboulé l'esprit. Elle soupira et se dit : Demain est un autre jour.

**TBC**

* * *

**Voilà ! Vous avez dû remarquer que ce chapitre ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au film, cependant pas d'inquiétude pour la suite ;) Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos commentaires, favoris et follow ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Continuez comme ça, j'aime connaitre votre avis ! Ah, j'oubliais, je posterais le chapitre 3 ce vendredi, car je pars en vacances le vendredi soir, donc je ne pourrais pas publier samedi. Voilà, je pense que je vous ai tout dit... AH NON ;  
**

**À suivre : Invitation.**

**Love**


	3. Invitation

**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi super, je pars dans quelques heures maintenant, direction l'Espagne *_* **

**Bon je tenais à vous remercier une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews, follow etc. ça me donne un petit coup de boost quand je vous lit ! Alors je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre à tous mais je vais répondre à certaines interrogations qui reviennent souvent;**

**Alors je sais que pour le moment l'histoire est TRÈS ressemblante au film -ce chapitre-ci ne fera pas exception- mais comprenez que je n'ai pas le choix... Pour certains passages, comme leurs première rencontre ou comme celui-ci où Regina invite Emma, j'ai du reprendre les scènes exacte du film -toujours en modifiants quelques dialogues/lieux- ... J'espère que vous comprenez ma situation, comme je comprends la vôtre lorsque quelqu'un me dit qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'imaginer mes personnages, mais je peux vous assurer que d'ici la fin du chapitre 4, tout va complètement changer, la base va rester, mais l'histoire va prendre une tournure plus dramatique. Je n'en dit pas plus ! ;) ****_*Préparez les mouchoirs* ^^ _**

**Avant de vous laissez lire cette suite, je voulais dire que certains d'entre vous ont l'oeil : vous avez remarqué l'air plutôt froid de Daniel, ne pensez pas que c'est anodin...bien au contraire.**

**Je pars pour une semaine, donc je vous posterais la suite seulement samedi prochain :/ Je ne peu vraiment pas avant : j'aurais même pas internet ! lool **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Emma se réveilla assez tôt, une nouvelle journée de travail allait commencer. Aujourd'hui, aucun gros événement de prévu, elle devait simplement assurer l'ouverture de sa boutique. Elle se remémorait les événements de la veille tout en arrangeant son petit magasin. Ruby lui avait laissé un message en disant que ce n'était que parti remise ce qui rassura la blonde, elle ne voulait pas être fâché avec sa meilleure amie ! Elle était dans sa boutique lorsqu'un homme d'un certain âge fit irruption en lui demandant de l'aide. Il voulait s'excuser auprès de sa femme de l'avoir trompée et désirait un avis professionnel afin de choisir au mieux la fleur qui convenait pour ce type d'occasion. Emma en avait déjà vu des gens bizarres, mais celui-là, c'était le pompon !

- Je voudrais une fleur, une seule pour m'excuser ! C'est ma dernière chance !

Emma pensait qu'il lui faudrait sans doute plus qu'une simple fleur pour pardonner à un type pareil !

- Pourquoi pas une rose rouge ? Une rose rouge, ça veut dire quoi ?_ Demanda le client._

- Amour... Et fidélité.

- Non pas une rose rouge...

- Effectivement, ça ne convient pas... _Dit la blonde sur un ton plus qu'ironique._ Si c'est vraiment votre dernière chance, il faut quelque chose de plus spectaculaire !

Elle se dirigea donc vers une autre fleur, et était de dos lorsqu'un autre client toqua à la porte malgré que celle-ci soit ouverte.

- Je suis à vous tout de suite ! _S'exclama-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de se retourner._

- Ça va, j'ai le temps.

Emma se stoppa net, elle prit quelques secondes et se dit qu'elle avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part... Elle se retourna donc rapidement et elle la reconnut. C'était Regina qui la regardait avec un grand sourire au pas de la porte. Hier encore elle pensait ne jamais la revoir et elle était là le lendemain matin dans sa boutique. Emma était vraiment contente et prit le temps de l'observer. Regina était toujours aussi élégante –oui étant donner qu'Emma ne l'avait jamais vu avec des vêtements ''normaux''- elle portait une jupe noire ni trop courte, ni trop longue et un magnifique chemisier saumon ses cheveux étaient détaché et tombais sur ses épaules.

- Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? _Dit Emma qui fixait toujours la jolie brune._

- Bonjour, je vais bien, je... Hum, je voulais vous remercier pour hier...

- C'était un plaisir !

Elles se regardèrent, mais Emma demanda une seconde à la brune avant de poursuivre leur conversation étant donner que le client était toujours à la recherche d'une fleur.

Le client se tourna vers Regina et lui demanda :

- Quelle est votre fleur préférée ?

- Hum, et bien, je dirais le Lys ! _Dit la petite brune en souriant._

- Ça n'ira pas.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, elle en avait assez de ce client ! Elle lui proposa une autre fleur qu'il refusa encore une fois, il tournait dans la boutique lorsque Regina repris la parole...

- Vous voulez venir diner ? _Dit-elle plus rapidement que ce qu'elle ne l'avait prévu._

- Quoi ? _Interrogea la blonde en se retournant._

- Chez nous, je veux dire, avec... Daniel et moi !

- Hum, avec plaisir !

- C'est vrai ? _Dit la brune avec le visage qui s'illuminait_, alors ce vendredi ?

- Oui, vendredi s'est parfait !

- Génial, je vais vous donner l'adresse !

Regina se dirigea vers le comptoir de la boutique afin d'écrire son adresse, Emma souriait à s'en faire mal aux joues. Le client revient vers elle en disant ;

- Parfait ! J'ai trouvé !

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et l'homme avait pris... Un cactus. Il paya la plante et sorti directement. Emma n'en revenait pas, toute cette comédie pour repartir avec un cactus ? Elle se retourna vers la brune et elles se mirent à rire. Regina tendit le morceau de papier où figurait son adresse à Emma.

-Bon, je vais y aller... Bonne journée Emma. À demain !

-Bonne journée à vous aussi, à demain. Répondit Emma en souriant.

Regina lui rendit son sourire, fit demi-tour et quitta le magasin avec grâce. La blonde la regardait jusqu'au dernier moment et n'avait qu'une hâte, être à demain soir.

**oOo**

Regina et Daniel étaient chez eux, c'était le soir, la brune avait invitée Emma à venir diner chez eux le lendemain et elle avait légèrement oublié de prévenir son mari... Ils étaient tranquillement assis sur le sofa du salon, Regina avait les jambes étendues pendant que son mari lui était vraiment captivé par la télévision. Il était temps qu'elle le prévienne de la venue de leur invité de demain.

- J'ai invité quelqu'un à venir diner demain soir, tu sais la fleuriste de notre mariage, Emma.

Daniel étant toujours aspiré par ce qu'il regardait n'entendit même pas sa femme qui lui parlait.

-Oh Daniel ? Je te parle ! _Dit la brune d'un ton exaspéré._

- Hum, oui, quoi je t'écoute... _Dit-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers sa femme._

- Je disais, j'ai invité Emma à venir diner chez nous demain soir...

- Qui ?

- Roh, tu le fais exprès ? La fleuriste de notre mariage !

- Ah hum cool, je ferais le diner.

La brune pouffa de rire.

- Si tu veux qu'elle s'enfouisse en courant...

Il détacha enfin son regard de l'écran avant de fusiller Regina du regard.

- Tu es de mauvaise fois ! J'ai brûlé une fois le diner !

Regina leva les yeux vers lui.

- Bon, 2 fois... De toute façon, c'est moi qui décide, je fais le repas !

- Bien, si tu y tiens vraiment... Mais laisse-moi préparer le dessert ! _S'exclama-t-elle_. Histoire d'avoir quelque chose de potable à manger... _Dit-elle, presque en chuchotant_.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel avant d'acquiescer à la demande de sa femme.

- Oh ! On pourrait inviter Killian !

- QUOI ? _Cria presque la brune._ Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que je ne le supporte pas !

- Wow ne te met pas dans un état pareil, tu les as vus au mariage ? Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux puis je trouve qu'ils vont parfaitement bien ensemble.

Regina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles Emma et Killian ? Vraiment ? Elle voulut contester les dires de son mari, mais elle n'en fit rien. Pourquoi est-ce que ça la dérangeait que Daniel pense qu'Emma et Killian formeraient un joli couple ? Après tout, ils sont tous deux célibataires... Enfin en ce qui concerne la blonde, elle n'en savait rien...

Daniel n'entendant pas de contestation de la part de sa femme retourna son regard vers l'écran afin de poursuivre ce qu'il était en train de regarder. Regina, elle, avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs, le regard vide, elle pensait de trop, puis elle commença à parler.

- C'est drôle, tu sais quand tu rencontres une personne et que tout de suite, tu sens qu'elle va devenir ton amie, je ne sais pas, c'est dû à quoi, peut être un souvenir, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu comme un déclic, et lorsque je suis avec elle et bien, je ne sais pas il y à comment un courent qui passe entre nous...

Regina était rêveuse lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots.

…Je ne sais plus ce que je dis, mais tu as compris ? _Dit-elle en se retournant vers son mari._

Daniel n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'elle avait dit bien trop occuper à regarder son émission de chasse. Regina leva les yeux au ciel, mais ce dis que finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il n'avait rien entendu, elle venait finalement d'avouer qu'Emma signifiait quelque chose pour elle...

**oOo**

Emma avait terminé de travailler, malgré la visite de la brune ce matin lui apportant une bonne nouvelle, la journée fut longue. Elle ferma la boutique avant de se rendre chez sa mère. Victoria vivait seule depuis que son mari était décédé voilà bientôt 5 ans. C'est pour cela que la blonde passait encore plus souvent chez sa mère, même si elle ne restait que quelques minutes, elle tenait à s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle continuait à avoir une vie sociale…

En réalité, ses parents n'étaient pas les parents biologiques d'Emma, ses vrais parents étaient morts dans un incendie lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, - Heureusement, lorsque l'incendie c'était déclaré, la petite Emma était à l'école- elle avait été balloté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive chez les Swan lorsqu'elle avait une dizaine d'année. Elle avait trouvé dans se couple une véritable place, une famille. Ils l'ont aimé comme si c'était leur propre fille et on toujours été là pour elle. Malheureusement, la maladie à emporter le père d'Emma ce qui la plongea un grand moment dans une dépression. En fait, elle ne supportait pas perdre les gens qu'elle aimait...

Elle entra sans frapper et découvrir sa mère couchée sur le sofa lisant le journal et qui était déjà en tenue de nuit.

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _S'étonna la blonde_.

- Je vis ici... _Dit-elle en rigolant_.

- Mais il est à peine 18h et regarde-toi ! Je pensais que tu sortais ce soir !

- Oh Emma ne recommence pas veux-tu, je n'ai plus l'âge à sortir...

- Maman, je t'en pris ne parle pas comme si tu étais vieille ! Puis je ne te demande pas d'aller dans un bal ou dans un bar… Il existe des…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! _Dit la dame en coupant sa fille._ Je n'irais jamais à l'un de ces thés dansant avec ces vieux messieurs qui ne tiennent pas debout sans l'aide d'un déambulateur ! Je ne suis peu être pas toute jeune mais je ne supporte pas les vieux !

Emma ce mit à rire, elle aimerait vraiment que sa mère sorte. Elle n'espérait pas qu'elle refasse sa vie, mais au moins qu'elle se fasse des amis afin de ne pas rester seule dans cette grande maison.

- Cessons de parler de moi, alors quelles nouvelles ?

- Je suis invité à diner demain ! _S'enthousiasma la blonde._

- Oooh ma fille à un rendez-vous amoureux ?

- Non ! _Répondit rapidement Emma._

- Hum, je vois... Ça ne l'est pas, mais tu aimerais n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne soit pas ridicule maman ! _Dit la blonde en rougissant_. Bon, j'y vais, je passais simplement te dire bonjour, j'ai eu une longue journée.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue avant de quitter la maison pour se rendre à son domicile. Elle se coucha relativement tôt, afin de dormir pour que demain arrive plus vite.

**oOo**

Ce soir-là Regina avait, elle aussi, décidé d'aller ce coucher tôt, demain elle devait faire quelques courses pour préparer le repas, rectification, pour que Daniel puisse préparer le repas. Et pourquoi ne pas faire un peu les boutiques. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait envie d'une nouvelle tenue pour la soirée de demain...

**TBC**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre. Comme je vous l'ai annoncé, il est très fidèle au film. Mais pas inquiétude à avoir, dès le prochain chapitre vous comprendrez... =) **

**Donc on se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite, d'ici là j'espère que vous allez me laisser beaucoup de reviews, rien en me ferais plus plaisir que de vous lire en rentrant ! Lâchez-vous ! Bon week-end ensoleillé et bonne semaine mes petits loulous ! :) **

**À**** suivre :**** Le dîner.**


	4. Le dîner

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, moi excellente ! Merci pour vos reviews, follow etc. Cela m'a fait très plaisir de vous lire, certains d'entre vous on déjà compris pas mal de chose, d'autre son totalement hors sujet ) Je n'en dis pas plus, voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction, semblable au début mais comme promis la fin de ce chapitre sera totalement différent du film et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui va lancer l'intrigue principale de l'histoire… **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

C'était l'heure, Emma allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Regina était encore dans la salle de bains en train de peaufiner son maquillage. Elle n'avait pas réellement eu beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui : elle avait fait les courses, le ménage et avait été s'acheter cette magnifique petite robe rouge qu'elle convoitait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Elle portait donc cette robe pour le diner, elle avait passé du temps à se maquiller et à se coiffer afin d'être encore plus belle qu'au naturel. Daniel avait préparé le diner : un écrasé de pomme de terre, haricot vert et roulade de bœuf. En ce qui concerne le dessert, c'est donc Regina qui avait pris plaisir à le préparer une tarte aux pommes façon Tatin.

Le reste de la journée avait passé plus rapidement que d'habitude. Regina finissait de passer une dernière couche de son rouge à lèvres -qui était aussi rouge que sa robe- quand on sonna à la porte. Son cœur s'emballa, -_pourquoi ?-_ Elle se posa quelques secondes, les deux mains sur le lavabo en se regardant dans le miroir. Daniel alla ouvrit la porte.

– Emma, bonsoir ! Je t'en pris, entre ! _Dit-il en s'écartant de la porte afin de la laisser entrer_. Oh, je peux te tutoyer ?

- Bonsoir, oui bien sûr ! _Dit-elle en entrant avec un gros bouquet de fleurs dans les bras._

Emma observa le lieu, c'était un appartement, mais rien que le hall d'entrée, c'était la taille son propre appartement.

- Tu as trouvé rapidement _? Questionna le jeune homme._

- Hum, oui, j'ai pris un taxi...

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots de courtoisie lorsqu'une silhouette attira le regard d'Emma vers le fonds de la pièce. C'était Regina qui sortait enfin de la salle de bains, elle était sublime. Emma ne put s'empêcher de la regarder déambuler dans la pièce et ne décrocha pas son regard de la belle brune jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son niveau.

- Bonsoir ! _Dit timidement Regina._

- B-Bonsoir, vous avez une robe magnifique ! _S'exclama la blonde essayant de ne pas avouer devant Daniel que la brune était purement et simplement parfaite._

- Oh, je vous remercie ! _Répondit-elle les joues rosies, non pas par le compliment sur sa robe, mais par le regard que portait la blonde sur elle._

- Vous devriez vous tutoyer aussi non ? Ça détendrait tout le monde !_ Dit Daniel avant de se diriger dans la cuisine._

- Euh oui, Emma se racla la gorge, devine ce que je t'ai apporté ? _Dit-elle en tendant le bouquet à Regina._

- Évidemment _sourit la brune_, oh... ce sont des Lys ! _S'étonna Regina en souriant._

- Oui, je me suis souvenue que ce sont tes fleurs préférées...

Regina était vraiment touchée que la blonde se souvienne de ce petit détail. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants sans parler se laissant dévisager l'autre, lorsque Daniel fit son apparition.

- Emma, crois-tu en la réincarnation ? _Demanda Daniel._

La blonde ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, elle attendait d'en savoir plus...

- Parce que Regina est persuadée que vous vous êtes déjà rencontré !

La brune ne savait plus ou se mettre. Elle avait parlé de ce qu'elle 'ressentait' au sujet d'Emma à Daniel la veille, mais étant donner la non-réaction de celui-ci, elle en avait déduit qu'il n'avait rien écouté... Elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'il avait tout retenu, et pire, qu'il allait tout dévoiler à la blonde !

- J... Je... Heu... Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit. _Balbutia la brune les joues rosies et le regard vers le sol comme un enfant pris en train de faire une bêtise._

Emma comprenait à présent la question de Daniel et elle remarqua également ô combien cette conversation embarrassait la brune... Elle déposa son regard sur celle-ci avant de répondre ;

-Je m'en serais souvenue ! _Répondit-elle en faisait un magnifique sourire à Regina_.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent intensément avec que Daniel ne brise le silence qui régnait depuis la réponse de la blonde.

- Bon Regina va mettre ces fleurs dans l'eau et prépare l'apéritif ! _Dit-il sur un ton autoritaire_. Je vais discuter avec Emma pendant ce temps !

- Oui, bien sur Daniel. _Puis elle s'éclipsa en s'excusant auprès d'Emma._

La blonde n'en revenait pas, il lui avait littéralement ordonné de faire quelque chose et elle s'exécutait sans broncher. Elle qui pensait qu'il était adorable avec elle, visiblement les apparences sont souvent trompeuses... Daniel invita Emma à s'asseoir sur le sofa du salon avant d'entamer la conversation.

-Alors Emma parle moi de toi. _Dit-il en servant le vin_. Tu es mariée, tu as déjà été mariée, tu as l'intention de te marier ?

- Euh, non, non et peut être... Maintenant que les lois ont changé...

Il la regardait avec un regard interrogateur, il ne saisissait pas vraiment sa dernière réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _Dit-il en prenant une gorger de vin._

- Je suis gay.

Choqué. Voilà le sentiment qui traversa l'esprit du brun, il était choqué, il avala tant bien que mal le vin qu'il avait dans la bouche et pouffa de rire, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Lui qui pensait caser Killian avec Emma... La tache venait de se compliquer, mais il ne se dit qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir et qu'il arrive toujours à ses fins...

-Hum, et bien pourquoi pas !

Emma n'eut pas le temps de continuer la conversation que quelqu'un sonna. Daniel regarda la porte puis Regina -qui venait de rentrer dans le salon avec l'apéritif-. Il n'eut pas la peine de dire un mot, un seul regard et la brune avait compris qu'elle devait ouvrir la porte. Emma était toujours stupéfaite de l'emprise que Daniel pouvait avoir sur Regina. Étrange...

- Ça doit être Killian. _Dit-il en direction de la blonde qui se demandait qui pouvais venir alors qu'ils avaient un diné de prévu._

-Ah... Killian vient diner... _S'exclama la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant profondément._

Elle ne l'aimait pas. Premièrement parce qu'elle était gay, donc forcément, mais Killian, c'était différent, elle le méprisait. Il avait trop confiance en lui et était pervers sur les bords ! Elle qui pensait passer une belle soirée, il venait tout gâcher... Daniel sentait bien que la blonde était déçue, mais son plan pour les mettre ensemble ne pouvait pas tomber à l'eau. Regina fit son apparition aux côtés de Killian dans le salon. Le jeune homme se précipita sur Emma afin de la saluer comme il se doit, au plus grand damne de celle-ci...

**oOo**

Le repas était déjà bien entamé. Tous mangèrent en silence, Regina et Daniel étaient à chaque extrémité de la table et Killian était en face d'Emma. Vu la tête des invités, le repas était visiblement mauvais. -Comme Regina l'avait prédit-. La blonde tourna son regard vers la brune et elles se sourirent, se retenant de ne pas éclater de rire tant la préparation avait un goût nauséabond. La brune voulait signaler à son mari que sa cuisine était atroce, mais elle n'osa pas, de peur de le vexer. Néanmoins Killian -qui n'a jamais sa langue dans sa poche- décida de dire tout haut ce que tous pensait tout bas.

- Hum ... Daniel ?

- Oui ?

- C'est absolument immonde !

- À ce point-là _? Dit-il en regardant Emma puis Regina pour voir si ce que disait son ami était la vérité._

Les deux jeunes femmes qui ne pouvaient plus se contenir éclatèrent de rire avant d'affirmer les dires de Killian. Daniel était vraiment vexé, mais il fit bonne figure. Regina sécha les larmes qui avaient coulé tellement elle avait rit et décida de débarrasser la table.

-Je vais chercher le dessert et préparé des cafés...

Emma et Killian levèrent les yeux vers la belle brune, de peur que le dessert lui aussi soit une vraie catastrophe...

- Le dessert ? Hum, je ne suis pas sur d'en vouloir... _Dit Killian en faisant la moue._

- C'est moi qui l'ai préparé ! Une tarte aux pommes ! _Répliqua Regina en souriant._

- Ah ben dans ce cas !

Tous se remirent à rire, à l'exception de Daniel évidemment qui était encore vexé, puis Emma se leva et pris son assiette.

- Oh laisse Emma, je vais m'en charger ! _Répliqua la jolie brune._

- Laisse-moi t'aider, tu en as déjà assez fait jusqu'à maintenant ! _Dit la blonde en lançant un regard vers Daniel pour lui faire passer le message._

- Très bien, c'est gentil de ta part, suis-moi jusque dans la cuisine.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent donc toutes les assiettes et se rendirent dans la cuisine laissant les deux hommes discuter. Elles déposèrent la vaisselle dans l'évier puis Regina commença à dresser le dessert avant de se tourner vers la blonde.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Emma !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tout ! Le repas, l'attitude de Daniel, Killian... C'est Daniel qui a décidé de l'invité, j'ai essayé de m'y opposer, mais je ne fais pas le poids...

La blonde pouvait lire entre les lignes, Regina n'avait pas son mot à dire dans ce mariage. Elle devait simplement obéir à son mari et se taire_. -Mais pourquoi ? -_Cela peinait vraiment la blonde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà connu des mecs lourds comme Killian, je vais m'en sortir, et en ce qui concerne le repas... Et bien, je vais me rattraper sur le dessert ... _Dit la blonde en faisant un clin d'œil à la brune._

- Ah oui, euh... _Balbutia la brune d'un ton gêné_.

Emma venait de se rentre compte de son commentaire à propos du dessert... Elle parlait évidement de la pâtisserie et non pas d'une, quelque conque activité ou la brune serait son dessert...

- Je parlais de la tarte ! _S'empressa de répliquer la blonde._

- Évidemment... De quoi d'autre sinon ? _Souris la brune avant de donner les assiettes contenant les parts de tarte à Emma._

Les deux femmes étaient de retour à table et la conversation pus reprendre. La fin du repas se passa en douceur malgré les tentatives de Killian pour impressionner Emma et les remarques parfois désobligeantes de Daniel. Vers la fin de la soirée, Regina était dans la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle tandis qu'Emma avait demandé à sortir prendre l'air, car l'attitude de Killian commençait réellement à l'ennuyer… Daniel lui indiqua donc que sur la mezzanine -Où se trouvait la chambre- se trouvait un grand balcon où elle pouvait prendre l'air.

Les deux hommes restèrent une nouvelle fois seul, c'est à ce moment que Killian fit par à son ami qu'il était sûr qu'Emma craquait pour lui et qu'ils allaient finir le nuit ensemble...

- Ah, je suis sur la bonne voie, ce soir, on va tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! _Dit fièrement Killian._

- Elle est lesbienne.

- Quoi ? _Dit le jeune homme d'un air étonné_. Ce n'est pas grave !

- Tu ne crois pas que ça va poser problème pour la conquérir ?

- Tout le monde peu changé de bord !

Les deux amis se mirent à rire et ils continuèrent leurs conversations.

**oOo**

Regina avait terminé de tout ranger, elle se dirigea donc une nouvelle fois vers la salle à manger. Mais Emma n'y était pas. Elle se renseigna donc et Daniel lui signala qu'elle sur le balcon. La brune le remercia avant de monter la mezzanine afin de retrouver la blonde. Il pleuvait, mais Emma était assise sur le rebord du balcon. Regina s'arrêta à l'entrer du balcon ferma son gilet, car le vent était froid et dit ;

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Emma se retourna et fit un grand sourire à la brune.

- La vue est tellement magnifique, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher...

C'est vrai que la vue était très belle. L'appartement se trouvait au deuxième étage d'un immeuble très chic dans un cartier huppé. Le balcon donnait sur un immense bois et sur des monuments plus beaux les uns que les autres.

- Mais il pleut des cordes ! Rentre, tu vas être malade ! Cria la brune afin que sa voix passe au-dessus du bruit de la pluie qui tombait, en constatant que la blonde était sortie sans mettre de veste.

Emma ne rechigna pas et vient rejoindre Regina dans la chambre.

- Cet endroit est magnifique ! Tu vas souvent sur le balcon ? _Interrogea Emma._

- Régulièrement, je me mets assise et je contemple la vue, Daniel ne vient pas souvent, malgré qu'il aime la nature, il a le vertige !

Les deux femmes se firent face, et le silence s'installa dans la chambre. Emma avait vraiment froid, mais elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment alors elle ne dit rien. Mais elle grelottait et Regina le remarqua très vite. La brune passa donc ses mains sur les bras de la bonde et fit un mouvement de bas en haut. Dès que les mains de Regina entrèrent en contact avec les bras de la blonde, elles ressentirent une espèce de courant qui passait entre elles.

- Tu es mouillé, et tu as froid ! _Constata la brune._

- Non ça va !

La brune ne l'écouta pas et elle ôta son gilet afin de le passer sur les épaules d'Emma qui contestait toujours.

- Aller tiens, met le ! _Insista la brune._

- Mais c'est toi qui vas avoir froid maintenant !

- Ça na pas d'importance, ce qui compte, c'est toi ! _Dit rapidement Regina comme si ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée._

-Mais t...

Emma se stoppa, avait-elle bien compris ? Avait-elle une quelque conque importance aux yeux de Regina ? La brune rougit, baissa les yeux puis elle remarque que sans même s'en rendre compte, ses deux mains serraient celles de la jolie blonde. Soudain, elles entendirent une voix les appeler :

-Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ? _Cria Daniel depuis le salon._

**_(Etant donner qu'il s'agit d'une mezzanine et non d'un étage complet, depuis le salon, il est possible de voir ce qu'il se passe sur celle-ci). NDA_**

Regina lâcha rapidement les mains de la bonde et se tourna en direction de son mari.

- Rien !

- Hum-hum..., Killian voudrait jouer au strip-poker et moi j'aimerais qu'il rentre chez lui !

C'est comme ça que la soirée toucha à sa fin. Tous étaient sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, Killian avait réussi à convaincre Emma de le laisser la ramener chez elle. Emma dit bonsoir à Daniel puis se dirigea vers la brune.

- Et bien, merci pour cette soirée ! Et pour le gilet !_ Dit-elle en lui rendant son gilet et en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

- Mais je t'en pris ! Merci à toi également, pour les fleurs !

Elles se sourirent et Killian prit le bras d'Emma afin de l'entrainer hors de l'appartement afin de se rendre dans sa voiture qui était garée en bas.

**oOo**

-Dans la voiture-

Emma indiqua la route et resta silencieuse, mais le jeune homme en avait décidé autrement.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi silencieuse ? Daniel m'a dit pour... Ta préférence pour les filles... Mais je ne compte pas abandonner !

- Oh pitié Killian, tu perds ton temps ! _Cria presque la blonde qui en avait assez de ce type_.

- Wow du calme ! Ce n'est pas moi qui te mets dans des états pareils... Tu es préoccupée par quelque chose !

- Excuse-moi,-tu... Tu as raison...

- C'est une histoire de filles ? Enfin, je veux dire, une histoire de toi, avec une fille ? Tu peux te confier à moi !

Emma ne savait pas si c'était le bon choix, mais elle avait besoin d'en parler. Puis étant donner le nombre de conquêtes qu'avait du avoir le jeune homme, il était certainement le mieux placé pour répondre à sa question...

- Et bien... Il t'est déjà arrivé de rencontrer une personne qui était déjà en couple ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Les super nanas sont toujours prises !

- Et alors tu fais quoi ?

- Bah, je couche avec !

Deux minutes de sérieux pour retomber dans la vulgarité… Ce dis mentalement Emma.

- Moi, je pense qu'il ne fait pas s'immiscer dans un couple, il ne faut pas faire de mal... Il faut simplement accepter le fait que ça ne se passera pas.

Emma avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait répondu elle-même à sa question. Elle resta silencieuse le reste du trajet. Elle remercia Killian puis alla directement s'engouffrer sous sa couette essayant de trouver le sommeil. Ce qui n'allait vraiment pas être simple.

**oOo**

Une fois leurs invités partis, Regina se dirigea vers la salle de bains afin de passer un pyjama et de se démaquiller. Elle souriait parce que même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, elle avait aimé chaque moment passé avec la blonde en particulier lorsqu'elle était dans la chambre... Elle était rêveuse devant son miroir pendant qu'elle se démaquillait, avant que Daniel ne fasse irruption.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? _Dit-il froidement._

Regina perdit son sourire justement en le voyant s'approcher d'elle.

- Euh, rien...

- Arrête de me mentir, je déteste ça ! Puis tu t'es vu au diner ? Tu m'as humilié devant nos invités et tu t'es ouvertement moqué de moi !

Daniel ne parlait plus, il criait. Regina était terrorisée.

- Je... Daniel, je suis désolé...

- Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses !

- Ça... Ça ne se reproduira plus. _Dit la petite brune qui tremblait comme une feuille._

- Oh ça, j'en suis sûr ! _Dit-il sur un ton menaçant en attrapant d'une main la mâchoire de Regina et en la serrant._ Tu sais ce dont je suis capable !

Effectivement, Regina savait exactement de quoi son mari était capable...

**TBC**

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre, et surtout cette fin vous à plu, et j'espère vous avoir donné l'eau à la bouche ! La suite s'annonce explosif ! ) N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, rien ne me motive et ne me fait plus plaisir que de vous lire ! A mercredi ! =) Love**

**A suivre : ****Révélations****.**

_*NDA= Note de l'auteur._


	5. Révélations

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment ça va ? Bon, je vois que je commence à attirer votre attention. Vous détestez Daniel, ce que je comprends. ^^ il est vrai que j'aborde un sujet sensible dans cette fiction, mais j'espère tout de même que vous continuerez à me suivre ;) la violence conjugale est un tabou parfois donc j'ai vraiment envie de me baser là-dessus afin d'avoir le ressentie d'une femme dans cette situation et de la réaction de ses amis proches... Dans ce chapitre, vous allez commencer à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Je ne change pas encore le Rating, car il n'y à rien de trop violent dans ce chapitre-ci. Je le ferais en temps voulu afin de prévenir les âmes les plus sensibles. Je referme cette parenthèse en vous remerciant de vos nombreux messages, c'est très gratifiant. J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre et sur le thème de la fic en général... Je vous rassure tout de même que dans aucun chapitre, il n'y à de scène de violence trop brutale, je ne suis pas là pour choquer tout le monde ;)**

**PS : une lectrice me la fait remarquer, au début, je dis que c'est l'oncle de Regina qui l'emmène jusqu'à l'autel, si vous avez été attentif, j'ai écrit ''son oncle David''. C'est une erreur évidemment, étant donner que dans la série David n'à absolument rien à voir avec la famille de Regina, je vous le dis afin de ne pas vous emmêler les pinceaux avec cet arbre généalogique déjà bien trop compliqué ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le dîner. Daniel s'était excusé auprès de Regina pour son comportement. Il avait mis ça sur le dos de la fatigue. La brune avait accepté de lui pardonner son geste et tachait d'oublier, mais depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, elle était triste et cela pouvait se remarquer rien qu'en la regardant... Les jeunes mariés faisaient leurs courses en discutant.

- Je suis embêté pour Killian... _Dit Daniel à sa femme._

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Par rapport à Emma...

Ne voulant pas attiser la colère de son mari en le contre disant, Regina décida de mentir.

- Par rapport à quoi ? La soirée s'est bien passée pour eux, ils sont même rentrés ensemble !

- Rho c'est pas vrai t'es incroyable !

- Quoi ?

- La chose que tu ignores à propos d'Emma, c'est qu'elle...

Soudain arrivé au bout du rayon, le chariot de Daniel entra en collision avec un autre. Il releva la tête avant de découvrir... Emma.

... C'est qu'elle est juste là ! _Dit-il en se rattrapant._

- Hey salut ! _Dit Emma en regardant le couple._

- Bonjour. _Dit timidement la brune._

Emma était avec Ruby, elle fit les présentations avant d'entamer la conversation, mais la brune, qui était visiblement mal à l'aise, ne lui laissa pas le temps et s'excusa avant de partir. La blonde ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose se passait, mais quoi ? Daniel suivit sa femme en lui disant

- Tu vois, c'est ce que j'essayais de te dire, c'est que... Emma est gay !

- Quoi ? _Dit la brune en se retournant._

- Et je suis sur que cette Ruby, c'est sa copine !

Regina ne répondit pas tout de suite. Emma est lesbienne, elle ne cessait de ce le répéter, la grande brune à ses côtés était sa petite amie ? Pourquoi Emma ne lui en avait pas parler ? Et pourquoi cela l'affectait autant ?

- Tu le penses vraiment ? _Dit-elle tristement._

- Et bien, il n'y à qu'une seule façon de le savoir…

-Comment ? _Dit la brune qui ne comprenait pas encore ou son mari voulait en venir._

Daniel se dirigea vers les deux amies qui ce trouvaient au bout d'un autre rayon. Regina le suivait de près.

- Dit Ruby, tu es gay n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda le brun en direction de la concernée._

Regina n'en revenait pas, il avait osé, c'était vraiment la honte. Elle regarda Emma en murmurant un ''je suis désolée''... C'était à peine audible, mais la blonde l'avait lu sur ses lèvres.

- Oh, mais quelle perspicacité ! _Répondit la grande brune._

- Et vous deux, vous êtes en couple ? _Poursuivit Daniel._

- NON ! _Cria presque Emma en détachant son regard de Regina._

- Non, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Mais elle en aime une autre ! _Dit Ruby en faisant un clin d'œil._

Regina ne savait pas si elle était contente de savoir la vérité ou complètement honteuse du comportement de son mari. Elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, elle sortit précipitamment du magasin. Daniel lâcha son chariot pour la rejoindre à l'extérieur. Emma avait remarquée l'attitude de son amie depuis tout à l'heure ainsi que sa réaction à l'instant… Elle voulait voir si la jolie brune allait bien, elle demanda donc à Ruby de continuer sans elle. La blonde voulue sortir, mais lorsqu'elle entendit des cris, elle s'arrêta et décida d'observer la scène de l'intérieur du magasin.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! _Cria la petite brune._

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'ai simplement posé une question ! Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux ! _Hurla le brun pour montrer qui était le chef._

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as mis la honte devant une amie ! Ce n'est pas des manières à avoir et surtout pas en public ! _Cria Regina qui était totalement hors d'elle._

Daniel était fou de rage, jamais Regina n'avait osé le défier auparavant.

- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? _Dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de sa femme._

Regina était terrorisée, mais faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer.

- Je ne suis pas ton objet Daniel ! J'ai aussi le droit de m'exprimer et de te dire ma façon de penser !

- Voyez-vous ça, madame se rebelle... Tu veux connaitre MA façon de penser ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte la main de Daniel claqua violemment sur la joue de Regina. Il mit une telle force dans cette gifle que la brune s'écroula par terre. Il prit les clés de la voiture et parti en trombe laissant sa femme par terre.

Emma avait assisté à toute la scène. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la claque, elle courut aussi vite que possible vers le couple afin de défendre Regina, mais le temps qu'elle n'arrive, le jeune homme était déjà loin. Elle s'approcha de Regina et se mit à genoux afin de la relever. La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux de la voir comme ça.

-Oh Regina, prend ma main, lève-toi. _Dit-elle aussi gentiment que possible._

- Laisse-moi Emma, je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi._ Répondit la petite brune qui regardait vers le sol complètement honteuse._

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Aller viens.

Regina accepta à contre cœur l'aide de la blonde. Une fois redressée, Emma observa la joue de la brune, on voyait clairement la marque rouge des 5 doigts et la main de son horrible mari.

- Emma, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- Comment ? _Demanda la blonde qui ne voyait pas de quoi Regina parlait._

-Avec pitié... _Souffla la brune en baissant les yeux._

Elle tourna ensuite les talons et partis. Emma la rattrapa rapidement.

- Regina ! Attends ! Je ne te regarde pas avec pitié loin de là ! Je suis simplement horrifié de ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'intervenir ! Ce n'est pas la première fois n'est-ce pas ?

Comment l'avait-elle deviné ? Ça se voyait tant que ça ?

- Je... On... On peut en discuter ailleurs ?

Emma acquiesça et c'est comme ça que les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans un petit bar non loin de là. Elles étaient assises cotes à cotes avec un verre de whisky à la main, la brune en avait grandement besoin... L'endroit était désert, elles pouvaient donc discuter sans être entendues.

- Bon, explique-moi tout maintenant... Demanda la blonde.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tu ne me verras plus jamais comme avant.

- Je te promets que mon regard sur toi ne changera pas ! _Dit Emma en déposant sa main sur le bras de Regina en lui faisant un grand sourire._

- Bien, au début de notre relation Daniel était charmant et attentionné, il était au petit soin pour moi. Puis au fil du temps, il est devenu jaloux et possessif. Je n'étais pas la femme terrorisée et faible que je suis aujourd'hui ! Il y à quelque année, mes ennemis avaient peur de moi ! Mais Daniel m'a complètement changé. Il a une réelle emprise sur moi, je ne peux plus rien dire sans qu'il ne s'énerve... J'ai pris plusieurs fois des coups, mais ce n'est pas le pire. La brune fit une courte pause avant de reprendre. J'ai un meilleur ami, Robin, il est comme un frère pour moi, on était très proche. Un jour alors qu'il avait assisté à l'une de nos nombreuses disputes, Daniel s'en est pris à lui parce qu'il a tenté de me défendre...

- Et que c'est-il passé ?

-J'étais dans la cuisine avec Daniel et il me hurlait dessus parce que j'avais eu le malheur de discuter avec un autre homme, Robin était dans le salon et entendait tout. Daniel m'a poussé violemment et cette fois-là, je ne me suis pas laissé faire... Je l'ai giflé !

-Tu as eu raison ! Tu as le droit de parler à qui tu veux ! _Coupa la blonde._

-Oui mais cela n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, il a voulu me le faire payer, mais heureusement, Robin c'est interposer entre nous. Ça n'a pas plus à Daniel, évidemment... Alors il a donné un coup-de-poing à Robin, il lui à redu évidemment, mais lorsqu'il est dans ses excès de colère, la violence de Daniel ce décuple... Il l'a frappé encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que Robin tombe sur le sol et reste inerte. J'ai essayé de m'interposer, mais j'étais totalement impuissante, la seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est d'appelé la police et les secours, ce qui à fait fuir Daniel...

Les secours sont arrivés rapidement et Robin à été emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Emma n'en revenait pas, comment était-ce possible ? Daniel avait pourtant l'air gentil au premier abord !

- Et il s'en est sorti ? _Osa-t-elle demander._

- On peut dire ça... Il est toujours dans le coma ! _Dit la brune en fondant en larmes._

- Mon dieu, mais Regina ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas fui ?

- Je... Je ne peux pas ! Ma mère s'en fiche, mon père lui, m'aurait défendu, mais il n'est plus parmi nous et Robin était mon seul ami, je... Je n'ai personne d'autre !

- Mais pourquoi tu t'es mariée avec un monstre pareil ?

- Ma mère.

- Quoi ta mère ?

- Elle m'y à obliger, me disant que malgré tout Daniel était un bon parti, il a un bon travail et malgré ses quelques excès de colère, il reste une bonne personne. J'ai évidemment refusé, mais je savais ce qui m'attendait si je ne finissais pas par accepter…

La blonde tombait des nus. Elle qui avait assisté à la cérémonie et qui commençait à connaitre plus personnellement le couple, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la brune avait déjà subit autant de violence et de pression de la part de ses proches…

- J'en reviens pas qu'une mère puisse faire ça !

- C'est tout ce qui te choque dans ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Non évidemment, il y à aussi Daniel ! C'est une pourriture !

- Et pas moi ?

- Euh ?

- Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à personne. Je pensais que tu allais fuir quand tu saurais que j'ai dû le couvrir pour ce qu'il a fait à Robin !

- Regina, c'est toi la victime dans l'histoire ! Et si Daniel était devant moi, là maintenant, je te promets que je lui ferais payer le fait d'être comme ça avec toi !

-Tu te bâterais pour moi ? Demanda _la brune, étonnée, en essuyant ses larmes._

-Évidemment ! Je ne supporte pas les hommes qui sont violents envers leur femme...

-Oh...

-De plus, je déteste qu'on s'en prenne aux personnes que j'aime !

Regina écarquilla les yeux. Emma venait-elle de dire qu'elle l'aimait ? En amie évidemment, mais peu importe, la brune était contente d'avoir une place aussi importante dans le cœur de la blonde.

-Oh, ça me touche ce que tu me dis, depuis la mort de mon père et le coma de Robin, je n'ai plus personne sur qui compter... _Dit la petite brune qui recommença à pleurer._

-Et bien maintenant, tu m'as-moi ! _Dit la blonde en souriant et en ouvrant ses bras afin d'apaiser la brune._

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Regina avant de retrouver une respiration normale. Elle se détacha presque à contre cœur des bras protecteurs de la blonde puis la remercia avant de se relever.  
-Il est temps pour moi de partir... Dit la brune en essuyant ses yeux mouillés.

- Quoi ? Déjà, mais tu vas aller où ?

- Je dois rentrer, je suis déjà resté trop longtemps ici.

- Mais... Tu...

- Je n'ai pas le choix Emma.

La brune se pencha vers Emma et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle s'apprêta à quitter le bar, puis elle se retourna vers la blonde

- Emma ?

-Oui ? _Dit la blonde qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'elle s'était levée._

-Merci.

La brune lui sourit et n'attendit pas la réaction de la blonde et sortit. Emma était complètement retournée face aux révélations de Regina. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet enfer ! La blonde se promit une chose : sauver Regina des griffes de ce monstre !

**oOo**

Regina entra sur la pointe de pieds. Il était un peu plus de 18h. À peine passé la porte que Daniel arriva en courant vers elle.

- Oh mon dieu ma chérie, je me suis fait un sang d'encre _! Dit le brun en prenant sa femme dans les bras_. J'ai fait demi-tour aussi vite pour venir te chercher sur le parking, mais tu avais disparue ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! Excuse-moi !

Regina avait envie de vomir, il la dégoûtait vraiment. Elle se détacha de son emprise en le poussant légèrement avant de dire froidement

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

Il ne la retient pas. Il savait qu'il était en tort et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Regina alla donc se coucher repensant à cette après-midi. Elle ne se remémora pas tout de suite la gifle, mais plutôt le comportement protecteur qu'Emma avait eu envers elle. La brune ferma les yeux et savait qu'à présent, elle avait une amie sur qui compter.

**TBC**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre. J'espère que la scène du parking ne vous à pas ''choquer'', je ne pense pas mais on sait jamais =) Comment vous trouvez la réaction d'Emma, de Regina ? Je présume que vous avez envie de tuer Daniel ^^ Je vous laisse me dire tout ça dans une review que je prendrais plaisir à lire !**

**A samedi ! =) Love **

A suivre : Éloignement.


	6. Éloignement

Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Une nouvelle fois, MERCI pour vos review plus que constructive =) Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça fait plaisir de vous lire ! Voici donc le sixième chapitre, un peu court, c'est vrai, et fortement similaire à la réelle scène mais important dans la transition de l'histoire... Ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

* * *

Voilà une semaine qu'Emma n'avait plus de nouvelles de Regina. Elle avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais sans jamais avoir de réponse. La blonde s'inquiétait vraiment, et si quelque chose lui était arrivée ? Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais...

Aujourd'hui, Zelena avait invité Emma à venir voir son projet de fin d'année, en fait la blonde avait aidée la petite fille à réaliser cet exposé, il était donc normal qu'elle accepte. Emma avait été plus qu'heureuse que la petite fille lui demande de l'aide, il faut avouer que depuis leur rencontre au mariage, Zelena avait gardé un contact régulier avec Emma.

Elle se rendit donc à l'école et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle tomba sur Regina, qui était accompagné de sa mère.

- Tient Regina ! S'exclama la blonde avec un sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres.

- Emma ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna la brune qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la voir dans l'école de sa petite sœur.

Emma expliqua la raison de sa présence avant d'entrer dans la salle et de s'asseoir à côté de la brune. Regina était mal à l'aise, elle avait peur que la blonde lui reparle de leur conversation devant sa mère, ou pire, qu'elle pose des questions plus approfondies auxquelles Regina n'avait aucune envie de répondre dans l'immédiat... Sentant le malaise, Emma ne dit rien. Au cours de l'exposé de la petite fille, elles échangèrent quelques regards et la blonde tenta un sourire, mais rien de plus...

30 minutes plus tard, une fois l'exposé fini sans oublier d'aller féliciter Zelena, la blonde sortie rapidement du bâtiment afin d'attendre Regina à la sortie. Elle voulait demander à la brune pourquoi elle n'avait pas répondu à ses appels et pourquoi elle semblait soudain si distante...

- Hey ! Dit Emma en voyant la brune sortir seule.

- Salut...

- Comment vas-tu ? Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis...

Coupant la blonde

- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, excuse moi, mais je dois y aller !

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la brune était déjà loin. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Emma devait le découvrir...

**oOo**

4 juillet, journée de l'indépendance. La ville avait prévu un grand feu d'artifice pour fêter cette journée. Emma avait tenu à ce que sa mère l'accompagne, elle mit un temps fou à la convaincre, mais c'était chose faite ! C'est comme cela que la mère et la fille se retrouvèrent donc dans le parc de la ville. Il y avait des stands en tout genre, des animations, de la musique et évidemment les feux d'artifice qui n'attendaient qu'à être allumé. Elles parlent de tout et de rien lorsqu'Emma aperçu Zelena.

-Heeey Lena !

- Emmmaaaa ! Cria la petite fille en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Comment vas-tu ? Encore bravo pour ton exposé de l'autre jour !

- Très bien ! Oh merci ! Et encore merci pour ton aide !

Emma regarda aux alentours en espérant trouver Regina...Qui sait, elle était peut être venue avec sa mère et sa sœur. Mais aucun signe de la brune. La blonde parlait avec la petite fille avant que celle-ci ne parte s'amuser avec ses amis.

Le feu d'artifice allait commencer, Emma ce mi-assise sur un banc, elle était seule, sa mère lui l'avait laissé prétextant un mal de tête. Elle attendait lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche avant de lire le nom de la personne qui tentait de la joindre. La blonde avec un sourire aux lèvres dit à voix haute

- Regina.

**oOo**

Après avoir assisté au projet de sa sœur, et avoir dit deux mots à Emma, Regina était rentré chez elle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi froide et d'avoir laissé la blonde en plant cet après-midi-là, mais elle n'avait pas le choix... Afin de préserver Emma, elle devait s'éloigner d'elle. Cette décision ne l'enchantait pas, mais si elle continuait de se rapprocher de la blonde, qui sait ce que Daniel en aurait déduit et si par malheur, il apprenait qu'elle s'était confiée à elle...

Daniel travaillait tard aujourd'hui, heureusement, car grâce à cela, elle avait le temps de souffler un peu avant son retour... Sa journée passa rapidement, elle prépara le repas, fit le ménage et les courses. Au cours de la journée, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Emma, cela lui brisait le cœur de ne plus lui parler...

Vers 18h, alors qu'elle était dans la salle à manger en train de terminer de dresser la table, son mari entra dans la pièce ;

- Bonsoir chérie ! Dit-il en embrassant sa femme sur la joue et en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs...

- Bonsoir.

- Tiens, je t'ai apporté des roses, je sais que tu adores ça !

- Ah merci, tu me connais bien... Dit la brune en prenant le bouquet.

C'était totalement faux elle n'aimait pas les roses, les trouvant trop superficielles! Mais elle ne voulait pas le contrarié.

En voyant la scène, elle se remémora le moment où Emma lui avait apporté des Lys, ses fleurs préférées...

- Tu as vu, ce soir, c'est la fête en ville ! Ça te dit d'y aller ?

Ne voulant pas sortir avec son mari et surtout pas en public, elle déclina sa proposition

-Hum, non merci. Mais va-y toi si tu veux...

- Sans toi, je ne vois pas l'intérêt !

Comme il essayait de se racheter, c'est pathétique ! Ce dis intérieurement la brune qui déposa son bouquet dans un vase.

Ils restèrent donc à la maison. Le diner se fit en silence, Regina n'avait plus envie de faire des efforts envers son mari, elle avait décidé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle en avait assez de cette situation... Une fois la vaisselle ranger, la brune s'installa sur le canapé, à l'opposer de Daniel lorsque celui-ci reçu un appel du travail, il s'excusa auprès de sa femme avant de quitter la pièce.

La brune resta assise sur le canapé lorsqu'elle décida soudainement d'appeler Emma ! Même si elle avait décidé de s'éloigner de la blonde, elle se devait de lui présenter des excuses pour son comportement de la dernière fois... Elle profita donc de l'absence prolongée de Daniel afin de composer le numéro de la blonde. Elle tenait le combiné et entendit deux détonations avant d'entre la voix d'Emma

« Allô ? »

« ... »

« Allô ?! » Insista la blonde.

La brune raccrocha. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était incroyable dès qu'elle avait entendu la voix de la blonde, elle avait perdu tous ses moyens... Regina resta debout dans le salon, téléphone en main complètement déboussolé de sa propre réaction... Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, elle connaissait bien Emma maintenant, on peut même dire qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup, non vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction... Lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de Daniel, elle lança le téléphone sur le canapé d'en face et revient rapidement s'asseoir à sa place initiale, comme si de rien était... Il pénétra dans le salon ;

- Hey, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... Demain, j'ai une soirée avec les gars de mon entreprise et je serais donc absent.

-Oh oui, c'est dommage... Dit la brune qui ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait.

Il allait poursuivre lorsque que le téléphone qu'elle venait de lancer sur le canapé sonna. Regina avait compris qui était l'auteur de cet appel. Elle voulut décrocher, mais Daniel fut le plus rapide.

« Allô ? »

Lorsque la blonde entendit la voix de Daniel, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : lui déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et lui dire toutes les vulgarités qu'elle connaissait. Mais étant donner que Regina c'était secrètement confié à elle, elle devait faire bonne figure

« Daniel, c'est Emma... »

« Hey Emma comment ça va ? » Il se retourna vers Regina en lui disant qu'il s'agissait de la blonde.

Regina appréhendait déjà ce qui allait se passer...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda le brun à Emma.

« Oh rien, mon téléphone a sonné et je... »

« Oh attend, tu es occupé demain soir ? Ça t'ennuierait d'accompagner ma femme quelque part ? J'ai un truc avec le boulot et je ne veux pas la laisser seule à la maison... »

Regina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était en train de demander à Emma de sortir avec elle ! Elle ne s'était pas reparlé depuis ce fameux jour, jamais Emma n'accepterait ! Elle faisait donc de grand signe à son mari pour lui demander d'arrêter de parler.

-Non, non, chut ne fait pas ça ! Chuchota la brune.

Daniel ne comprenait pas, il voulait se racheter et faire plaisir à sa femme en la laissant sortir avec une amie, mais elle ne voulait pas...

« ... Et ça serait cool que tu l'occupes pendant mon absence… »

« Oui bien sûr ! »

« Génial ! Dit le jeune homme en souriant à sa femme et en levant le pouce. Bon, Regina t'appellera pour les détails... Bonne soirée ! »

« Ouais à toi aussi. »

Elle avait dit oui. Malgré son comportement, Emma acceptait de voir Regina. La brune ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle accepterait, elle s'attendait à un non-catégorique. C'est que la blonde l'aimait quand même assez fort que pour lui 'pardonner'...

Il raccrocha puis posa le téléphone avant de se retourner vers Regina.

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je lui demande de te tenir compagnie ? Il y à un problème avec elle ? On sait tous les deux sont penchant pour les femmes, elle t'a fait des avances ?

- Quoi ? Non, non absolument pas ! C'est juste que... Enfin, je la connais à peine ! Dit la brune pour qui mentir aujourd'hui était très naturel.

- Ne dis pas ça, tout se passera bien, vous vous entendez bien, vous avec une complicité naturelle sa saute aux yeux !

Regina sourit, pour une fois Daniel n'avait pas tort, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de sa réaction étant donner que c'était lui qui avait organisé cette sortie ! Puis même sans la réaction de son mari, jamais elle n'aurait osé proposer une soirée à la blonde après les aveux qu'elle lui avait faits. Pour une fois, elle remerciait son mari.

Il fit un sourire à sa femme avant de partir se coucher. Regina lui dit qu'elle allait arriver, elle voulait rester quelques minutes seule, elle avait déjà une idée très précise de leur activité pour la soirée... Elle trépignait d'impatience d'être le lendemain !

**oOo**

... Emma raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres, demain, elle verrait la brune ! Elle put profiter du feu d'artifice et rentra chez elle avec une seule envie : être déjà au lendemain !

**TBC **

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre, vous a plu, je m'excuse pour la longueur, c'est un petit chapitre intermédiaire afin de comprendre la suite... =) N'hésiter pas à me laisser une review, c'est rapide et ça fait plaisir ! Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et à mercredi ! Love

A suivre : Rapprochement.


	7. Rapprochement

**Bonjour mes petits lecteurs ! Comment ça va ? Alors, oui, je suis en retard, non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! lol C'est simplement qu'une de mes collègues est en vacances donc je dois prendre son service du midi plus le mien le soir donc je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde hier ! BREF j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, pour me faire pardonner voici le chapitre 7, il y va avoir un réel rapprochement SwanQueen... Certains étaient étonner de voir que Daniel propose à Emma de passer du temps avec sa femme alors qu'il sait parfaitement qu'elle est lesbienne et qu'il pullule la jalousie... Bon, sans vous en dire trop, son comportement est tout à fait normal, premièrement, il tente de se racheter par rapport à sa femme et deuxièmement, il a l'esprit machiavélique... Je n'en dis pas plus ! ^^**  
**Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes chou ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres, c'est très gratifiant !**

**On se retrouve en bas ;) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Daniel était parti travaillé tôt ce matin et devait rentrer tard. Regina resta dans son lit profitant d'une grasse matinée. Elle travaillait évidemment : elle était l'assistante du maire ? Mais étant donner qu'elle c'était marié, celui-ci lui avait offert 2 semaines de congé bien mérité, car la brune prenait rarement des jours de repos... Elle se leva donc assez tard, pris une douche puis se prépara un petit quelque chose à manger et se décida enfin à appeler la blonde pour lui fixer un rendez-vous.

**« Allô ? »**

**« Emma, c'est Regina... »**

**« Oh Regina, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Comment ça va ? »**

**« Bien et toi ? »**

**« Très bien ! Je suis impatiente de te voir ce soir ! »**

Même au bout du fil, Emma arrivait à faire rougir Regina.

**« Oui, moi aussi... Je t'appelais justement à propos de ça, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir un match de base-ball ! »**

**-« Oh oui chouette idée ! »**

Emma pensait que Regina était du genre opéra et vieux films, mais pas supportrice de base-ball !

**« Bien, je viens te chercher à 19h si ça va pour toi ? »** Précisa la jolie brune.

**« C'est parfait ! À plus tard ! »**

**« Oui à plus tard ! »**

Elles raccrochèrent simultanément et toutes les deux étaient plus qu'impatiente d'être à se soir.

La journée passa assez rapidement, chacune c'était trouvé une occupation en attendant 19 heures. Regina était du genre ponctuel, c'est pourquoi à 18h55, elle était déjà devant chez la blonde. Emma monta dans la voiture ;

-Bonsoir ! Dit la brune alors qu'Emma s'installa sur le siège passager.

-Bonsoir, wow tu es resplendissante... À côté de toi, je fais un peu tache ! Fit remarquer la blonde en rigolant.

-Oh merci, mais non ! Tu n'es pas mal du tout ! Dit la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elles se mirent à rire, en effet, Regina avait une jolie tenue, comme d'habitude. Elle avait hésité devant son miroir afin de trouver la bonne tenue. On ne pouvait pas appeler ça un rendez-vous, mais c'était tout de même important pour elle d'être jolie. Quant à Emma, fidèle à elle-même, elle portait un jean, ses bottes en cuire et un t-shirt de son équipe de base-ball préférée.

-Avant de partir, je tenais à te présenter mes excuses... _Dit Regina d'une voix douce._

-Tes excuses ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour mon comportement de la dernière fois... Je t'ai totalement ignoré le jour de l'exposé de Lena, je n'aurais pas du agir ainsi, même si je le devais. Si jamais Daniel venait à savoir que je me suis rapproché et confié à toi je… _La brune s'arrêta et baissa la tête._

-Hey ! _Dit Emma en levant le menton de la brune avec son doigt_. T'inquiète pas pour ça, après notre discutions, j'ai bien compris les raisons de ton éloignement... Et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'en veux absolument pas ! _Conclu la blonde en souriant à son amie._

La brune sourit et pressa sa joue contre la main d'Emma. Elles se sourirent puis Regina démarra la voiture en direction du stade.

Elles firent le chemin en discutant de tout et de rien. Une fois à leurs places, elles continuèrent leur discussion en évitant soigneusement de nommer Daniel afin de ne pas gâcher la soirée... Le match commença, Emma ne reconnaissait pas la brune : elle criait, hurlait après les joueurs et sautait lorsque son équipe favorite marquait le point.

- ALLER VA-Y TAPE DANS CETTE FOUTU BALLE ! Cria la brune en direction du batteur.

Regina avait une voix assez rauque lorsqu'elle parlait, mais quand elle criait, elle avait une voix plus aiguë preuve qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de crier sur qui que ce soit...

- Tu as une voix plus stridente que lorsque tu parles... Lui fit remarquer la blonde.

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu cries, si tu veux qu'ils entendent bien ce que tu dis, il faut projeter ta voix !

Regina fixait la blonde qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle.

- Très bien, apprends-moi !

-D'accord. Tout d'abord, tu dois bien serrer tes abdos.

- Je crois que je n'en ai pas... Dit Regina en rigolant.

- Mais si ! Tout le monde en à ! Regarde ! Dit la blonde en posant sa main sur les abdominaux de la brune. Ils sont là !

Ne s'attendant pas un contact avec Emma, Regina sursauta. La blonde la touchait...Elles sentaient comme un courant électrique dès qu'une partie de leurs corps entraient en contact… Et elles l'avaient aussi ressenti quand Emma avait prise la brune dans ses bras lorsqu'elles étaient au bar.

- Ah !

- Très bien ensuite, pousse sur ton diaphragme.

- Mon quoi ? Dit ironiquement la brune pour pousser la blonde à lui faire une démonstration.

- C'est là...

Emma monta sa main de quelques centimètres pour se retrouver sous les seins de Regina.

-Alors maintenant, pousse le vers l'avant sur ma main, tu l'as sent ma main ?

Regina aimait vraiment ce contact, elle voulait plus.

- Non pas vraiment... _Menti la petite brune_.

- Bien attend.

Emma se déplaça pour se mettre derrière Regina et mit sa seconde main sous la poitrine de celle-ci et exerça une pression.

En réalité, on pourrait penser qu'Emma l'enlaçait. C'était vraiment tout bête mais Regina se sentait soudain en sécurité lorsque les bras de la blonde l'encerclait, elle pesait que plus rien ne pouvais lui arriver si elle restait là.

- Bien maintenant, tu pousses ton cri, très fort ! Tu fais comme s'il devait entièrement remplir une pièce de son !

- Ah oui et comment ?

- Ben comme ça : T'ES UN BRANLEUR NUMERO NEUUUUUUUF !

Emma avait crié si fort que certains supporters, c'étaient retourner sur elle. Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Emma la regardait rire et savait qu'elle aimerait la faire rire le plus souvent possible...

**oOo**

Une fois le match terminé, Regina laissa la blonde choisir un endroit pour terminer la soirée.

- Je ne sais pas trop !

- Oh aller Emma, sinon, c'est moi qui choisis encore !

-Très bien ! Mais j'ai envie de danser !

- AH ! Je connais un endroit parfait !

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent déposer la voiture de Regina chez celle-ci et passeraient donc la soirée dans une boite non loin de chez elle. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour passer une bonne soirée et vidés quelques verres, il était donc préférable qu'elles rentrent à pied...

C'est donc grâce à Regina que les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans un endroit branché, elles avaient facilement passé le cordon de sécurité et c'était retrouver à l'intérieur en un rien de temps. Elles s'étaient dirigés directement vers le bar, ce soir, elles avaient réellement envie de s'amuser.

Après plusieurs shoots de tequila, les deux jeunes femmes avaient vraiment très chaud...

-Emma, j'ai envie de danser maintenant ! Tu me suis ?

Elle acquiesça, vida son dernier verre et rejoignit la brune sur la piste de danse. Leurs corps bougeaient sur le rythme endiablé de la musique... La brune dansait et se rapprochait d'Emma, elle était dos à celle-ci et venait coller son corps au siens. Emma ne perdit pas une seconde et vient attraper son amie par les hanches. Leur danse devient rapidement très collée serré, Regina se déhanchait contre le corps de d'Emma néanmoins celle-ci n'en profita pas pour aller plus loin, elle savait très bien que si Regina était aussi proche, c'est uniquement à cause de son taux d'alcoolémie beaucoup trop élevé et qu'elle ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain...

Il était presque quatre heures du matin, elles n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer, il était grand temps de rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour, elles étaient bras dessus, bras dessous et marchaient jusque chez la brune. Regina avait insisté pour rentrer seule afin que la blonde ne face pas de détour, mais Emma avait bien trop peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à son amie. Et puis elle tenait vraiment à la raccompagner...

Emma avait déjà totalement dessoûlé tandis que la brune avait encore un petit coup dans le nez... Regina avait décidé de jouer un jeu qui l'amusait particulièrement...

- Parle-moi du Lys !

- Je ne suis pas sur que tu as envie d'entendre parler de ça...

- Mais c'est ma fleur préférée ! Dit la petite brune d'un ton enfantin afin de faire craquer la blonde.

- Demande-moi plutôt de te parler de l'azalée.

- Bon, très bien, je t'écoute... Dit la brune en rigolant.

- L'azalée veut dire prospérité et réussite financière assurée !

- Oh charmant... Maintenant, le Lys ! D'un ton Insistant et en faisant battre ses cils.

Elle voulait savoir ce que signifiait sa fleur favorite. Emma hésita un instant, mais devant la moue de la brune, elle ne put résister...

- Le Lys veut dire... Elle marqua une courte pause. Ça veut dire : je te défie de m'aimer.

Regina s'arrêta et Emma partie vers l'avant. Ses paroles avaient eu l'effet de définitivement supprimer l'état alcoolisé de la brune. Elle sourit et la rattrapa passant son bras autour de celui d'Emma qui avait ses mains dans les poches.

- Et bien merci pour cette soirée ! Dit la blonde en voyant qu'elles allaient bientôt arriver.

- Merci à toi !

- C'était mon anniversaire en plus !

- Quoi ?! Mais Emma, tu aurais du me le dire ! Le mien, c'est bientôt !

- Et bien, on en à des points communs ! Dit la blonde en faisant un clin d'œil.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble de Regina.

- Bon, on est arrivée... Constata la brune.

Elles se faisaient face et se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre qu'Emma pouvait entendre la respiration de Regina s'accélérer, soudain, elle fit un pas de plus vers elle et leur lèvent se frôlèrent. Elles allaient enfin se toucher au moment ou la brune se recula brusquement.

- Bien, _elle se racla la gorge_, bonne nuit !

Emma était totalement frustrée, mais comprenait évidemment la brune...

- Bonne nuit Regina... Souffla-t-elle.

Puis la brune lui fit un sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Emma avait déjà fait demi-tour lorsque que Regina n'attire son attention.

- Oh, Emma !

- Oui ? Dit-elle en se retournant, sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon anniversaire ! S'exclama-t-elle avant disparaître de l'autre côté de la porte.

Emma lui sourit tendrement puis se retourna afin de rentrer chez elle.

**oOo**

Regina entra sur la pointe des pieds, alla se déshabiller, passa rapidement sous la douche afin de dessoûler totalement puis s'engouffra le plus discrètement possible dans son lit où Daniel dormait profondément. Malgré sa délicatesse, à peine eut-elle passé la couette sur ses épaules que son mari se réveilla ;

- Tu es enfin rentré…Dit-il peinant à ouvrir les yeux...

- Euh, oui je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

- Hum, c'était bien ?

- Oh oui, relativement, je suis contente d'être rentrée... Menti une nouvelle fois la brune.

- Parfait, bonne nuit.

- À toi aussi.

La brune était couchée en position fœtale, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle pensait trop. Déjà aux derniers événements passés avec la blonde... À quelques millimètres près, elle embrassait Emma... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle en avait envie... Mais il y avait sa mère, et Daniel ! Encore une fois, c'était lui le problème. Elle ne voulait pas échanger un baiser et avoir une relation cachée. Elle aurait bien trop peur de se faire prendre et dieu sait quelle serait la réaction du jeune homme lorsqu'il découvrirait que sa femme le trompe ! Avec une autre femme en plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle ne pouvait pas continuer, demain, oui demain, elle ira annoncer à Emma que tout est 'fini' même si techniquement, il ne s'était rien passé...

Elle devait réfléchir à la manière d'aborder les choses... La nuit allait être longue...

**TBC**

* * *

**Voilààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La fin moins j'imagine, avec une touche de frustration quelques lignes avant ^^ J'ai volontairement laissé la scène du base-ball tel quel. Je crois que c'est le passage que je préfère le plus dans le film, quand elle hurle après le jour numéro neuf, c'est juste épique ! xD J'espère que ça ne vous à pas dérangé =)**

**J'espère également que vous comprenez le ressentie de Regina. Elle ne sait pas trop comment gérer ses sentiments envers Emma, surtout avec la menace permanente qu'est Daniel...**

**Je vous dis à samedi sans faute ! =) Love**

A suivre : Rupture.


	8. Rupture

**Hello tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Je ne vous ai pas oublié, voici le 8éme chapitre de cette fiction. :D Alors je tenais à répondre à plusieurs de vos remarques =) la première c'est que vous avez raison, dans le film il s'agit d'un match de foot et non de base-ball, mais si vous êtes fan de Lana -I'am an Evil Regal ! :D- vous devez certainement savoir que son papa était un champion de base-ball avant son terrible décès, et donc je sais pas je trouvais ça chouette que Regina aime le base-ball, c'était un petit clin d'œil à notre Mama Regal et à son papa. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas =) Vous remarquez que je fais souvent des références à certaines personnes ou autres –vous comprendrez plus tard- lol. Ensuite, j'aimerais revenir sur l'intelligente remarque de ****FFB**** qui dit qu'on pourrait penser que Regina est devenue lesbienne à cause qu'elle a été déçue des hommes en règle générale à cause du fait que ce soit une femme battue. C'est réellement une bonne remarque, je dois avouer que je n'y avais même pas pensé, et j'espère que vous ne percevez pas la même chose. Dans ma tête Regina à eu un coup de foudre pour Emma la première fois qu'elle l'à rencontrer, et même si Daniel avait été un mari aimant, elle aurait craqué pour elle ) Mais tout cela je le préciserais plus tard dans la fiction =) Voilà je pense avoir tout dit et je vais vous laissez avec ce chapitre ''rupture''. Je pense que l'un des passages va grandement vous plaire… ;) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était le matin, il était à peine 7h et Emma travaillait déjà. Elle se trouvait à l'extérieur de sa boutique en train d'arranger la devanture. Elle avait passé une très bonne nuit, avant hier, jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de Regina. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ressentait déjà quelque chose pour la brune, depuis le jour où elle l'avait vu dans cette église. Aujourd'hui, elle lui annoncera ce qu'elle ressent pour elle ! Le seul souci à présent était cet obstacle entre elles qui se résumait en un prénom : Daniel. Elle continuait son activité lorsqu'une magnifique brune débarqua un brin paniquée devant elle. Emma leva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle découvrit que c'était Regina, elle pensait justement à elle.

- Hey ! Comment tu v...

Regina, coupant la blonde

- Il faut qu'on parle ! Dit-elle sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter et entrant brusquement dans la boutique.

Emma savait que lorsque quelqu'un vous annonce ce genre de phrase, il s'en suit rarement une bonne nouvelle... Elle entra donc rapidement pour savoir ce que lui voulait la brune.

- Emma, je suis là parce que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, tu me fais ressentir des choses que je ne devrais pas ressentir ! Je suis mariée ! Je sais que ce n'était pas mon choix mais il n'empêche que je dois être fidèle sinon il va... Et... Et tu es une femme, je ne suis pas gay Emma ! J'admets que je n'ai connu que Daniel, mais jamais je ne pensais ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas pour une femme ! S'écria-t-elle sans reprendre sa respiration.

Emma resta planter devant la brune qui lui faisait son speech en faisant les 100 pas dans la boutique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire parce que malgré elle, Regina était en train de lui avouer qu'elle avait des sentiments profonds à son égard. La brune voulue continuer son petit discours qu'elle avait longuement répété la veille au soir et ce matin, lorsqu'un client entra pour acheter des plantes aromatiques. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique laissant Emma se débarrasser du client.

La blonde mit poliment le client à la porte, ferma celle-ci et rejoignit la brune dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle franchit à peine la porte que Regina continua son discours

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Emma, tu comprends ! Tu dois comprendre, c'est impossible, je-ne-peux-pas- et si Daniel l'apprenait ! Tu imagines sa réaction ? Oh non, je ne préfère même pas y penser ! Il faut que ça s'arrête, et maintenant !

Emma n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la brune avait disparu de l'arrière-boutique. Elle était sortie précipitamment... La blonde était sans voix et en même temps, elle repensait à ce que Regina venait de dire, pas une fois elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ça, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas ! Cela voudrait donc dire qu'elle en avait envie, mais qu'à cause de Daniel, elle s'abstenait ? Emma était pensive lorsque la petite brune refit irruption, après être sortie, elle avait mis quelques secondes avant de revenir sur ses pas. Emma se retourna pour lui faire face et Regina vient écraser maladroitement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles ressentirent un électrochoc, comme une force qu'elles ne contrôlaient pas. La blonde posa directement ses mains sur les hanches de la brune en la tirant plus près de son corps, tandis que celle-ci avait ses mains enfouit dans la chevelure de la blonde. Emma glissa sa langue sur les lèvres de la brune et celle-ci lui autorisa immédiatement l'accès. Le baiser maladroit se transforma rapidement en un langoureux baiser. Emma poussa Regina sur le tas de cartons qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Leurs mains devinrent très baladeuses, la brune avait ses mains sur les fesses de la blonde tandis que celle-ci, qui était à présent au dessus, passait délicatement les siennes sous le chemisier de Regina. Elles ne pouvaient s'arrêter de s'embrasser, Regina émit un petit gémissement lorsque sa blonde avait atteint ses seins. Entre deux baisers, elles se sourirent, Regina savait que c'était 'mal', mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien, d'être enfin dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'elle aime vraiment ! –_Qu'elle aime ?-_ Elles s'embrassèrent toujours en découvrant le corps de l'autre lorsqu'Emma vient susurrer à l'oreille de la brune d'une voix suave ;

- Regina, j'ai envie de toi...

À ces mots, une vague de frissons vient envahir la brune, elle avait la chair de poule. Jamais Daniel ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Elles reprirent donc leur sulfureux baiser, Regina se laissait faire, la blonde se fit plus entremetteuse et glissa sa main le long de la cuisse de la brune en faisant remonter la jupe de celle-ci lorsqu'elles entendirent la porte d'entrée de la boutique claquer. Elles se stoppèrent immédiatement afin de ne pas faire de bruit et elles se redressèrent.

- Un client vient de rentrer... Fit remarquer Emma en chuchotant, toujours collée contre la brune.

-Emma ! Tu es là ?!

Elles reconnurent cette voix masculine qui appelait la blonde : Daniel ! Elles se regardèrent, totalement paniqués, la blonde se leva du tas de carton, se recoiffa rapidement et remis ses vêtements en place avant de quitter l'arrière-boutique laissant la brune seule.

- Daniel ! Dit Emma d'une voix haletante.

Le jeune homme remarqua l'air débraillé et le souffle rapide d'Emma, il pencha le regard vers la porte de l'arrière-boutique et fit un pas vers celle-ci...

Merde ! Ce dis mentalement la blonde, s'il entre on est foutue ! Emma se mit donc en face du brun et démarra la conversation...

- J'étais, dans la réserve en train... de ranger les cartons !

Il se stoppa net et fit face à la blonde.

- Hum, tu ne sais pas où est Regina ? Dit-il froidement.

- Non. Pourquoi ? Menti la blonde

- Et bien, elle n'est pas à la maison, ni chez sa mère, j'en ai donc déduit qu'elle se trouvait chez son amie la fleuriste...

- Et bien, mauvaise déduction ! Sinon autre chose ? Dit froidement la blonde qui n'avait qu'une envie : le frapper au visage.

- Et bien, pourquoi pas, je vais te prendre un bouquet de fleurs... Ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas été des plus tendre avec Regina, je souhaite vraiment changer, je vais d'ailleurs aller voir un professionnel pour qu'il m'aide à gérer mes excès de colère. Je veux le faire parce que je l'aime.

Emma avait envie de vomir. Connaissant toute l'histoire, elle savait qu'il disait ça comme ça, mais qu'on fond, il ne changera jamais ! Elle ne dit rien de plus que ;

- Bien, un bouquet de fleurs... Et qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ? Dit-elle innocemment, car elle connaissait très bien la réponse.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi, tu sais ce qu'elle aime...

Le silence se fit dans la pièce puis Emma prépara donc un bouquet de Lys. Daniel la regardait froidement, savait-il quelque chose ? Impossible, il ne s'était pas vraiment passé quelque chose entre elles ! Du moins pas avant leur échange fiévreux quelques minutes auparavant... Elle lui tendit le bouquet, il voulut lui payer, mais la blonde refusa, ci, c'est pour Regina, elle lui offrait avec plaisir. Il esquissa un 'merci' et sorti sans même lui adresser un 'au revoir'. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre la brune.

Regina avait tout entendu et s'était enfuit par la fenêtre de l'arrière-boutique, lorsque Emma entra, elle découvrit donc la pièce vide et la fenêtre ouverte. Elle sortit rapidement de son magasin et se mit à courir afin de rattraper la brune qui courrait elle aussi quelques mètres devant elle.  
- Regina ! Cria la blonde pour faire stopper la petite brune.

Elle s'arrêta, Emma ne mit donc qu'une seconde à la rattraper.

-Regina, parle-moi !

- Tu l'as entendu ! Il va changer cette fois-ci ! Dit la petite brune les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Par pitié ne me dit pas que tu l'as cru ?!

- Je... Je ne sais pas, il a l'air tellement sincère !

- Ecoute-moi, j'ai été ballotée de famille en famille avant de tomber sur mes parents et je peux te dire que j'en ai connu des maris violents qui promettaient à leurs femmes de changer... Ils ne changement jamais Regina ! Ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air, à la première occasion, il va à nouveau te faire du mal ! Et ça, je ne le supporterais pas !

Regina écoutait, comprenait, et était touché qu'Emma veuille la protéger.

-Tu as sans doute raison Emma, mais tant qu'il ne le sait pas pour nous tout ira bien...

- Mais... J'ai si peur pour toi ! Même s'il ne sait rien à propos de nous, il reste un danger pour toi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Emma, tant que je suis fidèle et obéissante, je ne risque rien...

- Mais enfin Regina ! Ce n'est pas une vie ! Tu ne peux pas rester avec un homme que tu n'aimes plus en devant lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil sous peine de recevoir des coups !

- Je le sais très bien ! Et je désire réellement construire quelque chose avec toi, mais je ne vois aucune autre solution possible ! Toute tentative de fuite serait suicidaire et si je lui avoue tout il va me tuer ! C'est difficile à dire, mais... Nous deux, c'est impossible... Dit tristement la brune.

C'était trop dur de se l'avouer, mais c'était ainsi, elles ne pourraient jamais être ensemble, Daniel était une trop grande menace, autant pour l'une que pour l'autre.

Les deux jeunes femmes, mains liées étaient front contre front. Si proche l'une de l'autre et pourtant...

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais supporter le fait de savoir que tu es si proche de moi, mais que je ne pourrais pas te voir, ni te parler ou te toucher... Dit Regina qui pleurait toujours.

- Tu peux changer ça...

- Et comment Emma ? Dit la petite brune d'un ton désespéré.

- Demande-moi de partir !

Regina décolla son front de celui de la blonde pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire...

- Dis-moi que c'est ce que tu veux, je m'en irais et tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

Un torrent de larmes ruisselait à présent sur le doux visage de Regina.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- C'est toi que je veux Regina ! Mais je ne peux pas te forcer à fuir avec moi si ce n'est pas ce que tu désires !

Emma pris le visage de la brune pendant qu'elle parlait et passait son pouce sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-Oh Emma, je te l'ai dit, évidemment que c'est ce que je désire, d'être auprès de toi mais c'est im...

- Oui, je sais, c'est impossible.

-Je suis désolée... Souffla la brune.

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la blonde, Regina pleurant toujours à grosses larmes.

- Ça va aller... Dit _la blonde en serrant Regina dans ses bras. _Mais promet-moi une chose : Ne m'oublie pas !

- Je ne me souviendrais que de toi ! _Dit la brune dans un dernier sanglot._

Emma desserra son étreinte, regarda une dernière fois la brune, pris à nouveau son visage entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Regina resta là, immobile des larmes coulant sur les joues pendant plusieurs minutes en se disant que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Emma.

**TBC**

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, comme vous le voyez vos commentaires m'apporte beaucoup =) Et si certains le désire vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter en tapant ElodieParrilla =) A mercredi ! Love**

A suivre : Décisions.


	9. Décisions

** Bonjour ! :D Comment allez-vous ? MERCI pour tous vos commentaires et follow etc. Ça me fait super plaisir, vous êtes géniaux ! Voici le 9éme chapitre de cette fiction, pas de grand rebondissement –je vous réserve cela pour le chapitre prochain- mais néanmoins indispensable pour la suite. ) Pour répondre à certaines remarques du chapitre précédent, lorsque Regina dit à Emma que ce n'était pas son choix d'épouser Daniel ça veut simplement dire que –comme dans la série- c'est Cora qui l'a obligé –et Daniel évidemment-, je peux vous dire que des sentiments envers lui, elle en à eu mais comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, elle n'en à définitivement plus ! En même temps, comment aimer un type pareil ? lol Ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

Enjoy !

* * *

Emma avait passé la pire nuit de sa vie. Elle était tellement triste mais aussi très confuse. Regina l'aimait, mais elle refusait quand même d'être avec elle. Et tout cela à cause d'une seule personne ! La blonde se leva tôt et traina des pieds, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, elle décida donc de ne pas ouvrir son magasin. Elle prit son café puis passa rapidement sur la douche, mais décida de ne pas s'habiller... À quoi bon ?

Plus tard, Emma était dans son salon, enroulé dans une couverture moelleuse, regardant une série qui passait à la télé avec ses amis de toujours : Ben et Jerry (Pot de glace de la marque Ben et Jerry's), oui Emma était ce genre de fille, le cliché qu'on voit dans tous les films où la jeune femme mange son pot de glace, seule, en pyjama et en pleurant parce qu'elle s'est vulgairement fait plaqué par son mec beaucoup trop canon. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas par un mec et qu'au final, elles n'étaient même pas ensemble. Ça n'empêche qu'elle en avait besoin. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se leva rapidement et courra presque vers celle-ci, elle espérait vraiment que ça soit Regina qui avait tout balancé à Daniel avant de la rejoindre. La blonde ouvrit donc brusquement la porte ;

- Bonjour ma chérie !

Merde. Ce dis-elle, ce n'était pas Regina, mais sa mère.

- Ah, c'est toi maman, viens entre. Dit-elle tristement.

- Et bien, quel accueil ! Répondit sa mère un peu vexée.

Emma fond en larmes et prend sa mère dans les bras.

- Oh maman, je suis désolée ! Ce n'est pas toi, c'est juste que... Que...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase tellement elle pleurait. Sa mère avait du mal à comprendre la raison qui pousse sa fille à être dans un pareil état.

- Emma, calme toi, viens, on va s'asseoir...

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent dans le salon. Victoria pus voir la télévision allumée, le gros plaid par terre, et le pot de glace sur la table. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre : peine de cœur.

- Ah, peine de cœur n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle comme une évidence.

-C'est... Reniflant et essuyant ses larmes, c'est Regina, tu sais cette femme dont je t'ai parlé, c'est fini... Enfin ça n'a jamais commencé, mais c'est déjà fini...

- Oh mon pauvre petit cœur ! Dit-elle en relâchant sa fille de ses bras. Mais pourquoi ?

- Elle...Elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre...

- Et est-ce qu'elle t'aime ?

- Je n'en sais rien... Puis Emma repense à tout ce que la brune lui a dit la veille... Oui. Mais, c'est sans importance...

- Oh Emma, au contraire ! C'est ça l'important ! Les personnes qui s'aiment se retrouvent toujours !

- Tu parles comme dans un conte de fées ! Mais quand bien même, elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne peux absolument rien faire...

- Oui, je comprends, mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça Emma ! Regarde-toi ! Je t'ai connue plus combative...

Sa mère avait totalement raison, elle ne pouvait pas rester là comme une âme en peine, elle devait agir ! Victoria repris sa fille dans ses bras, et les larmes de celle-ci se remirent à couler. Emma devait prendre une décision et vite.

**oOo**

Regina avait passé une mauvaise nuit, elle avait des cernes et les yeux rouges et bouffis tant elle avait pleuré. Elle avait pris quelques jours de congé prétextant de violentes migraines. Elle voulait simplement rester seule. Sa journée passa lentement, elle était restée clouée au lit, elle ne s'était levée que pour manger. Il était environs 20 heures quand Daniel décida enfin de rentrer. Regina s'était assoupie sur le sofa du salon. Il entra dans la pièce en chantant et en titubant réveillant la brune au passage.

- Daniel, te voilà enfin ! Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée en se levant.

- J'ai... Fêté... Notre nouveau... Contrat avec une... Grosse entreprise. Dit-il totalement bourré.

-Ah, écoute, il faut que je te parle...

Il vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la regarde attentivement dans les yeux. Il était vraiment tout proche, Regina se leva donc et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle jouait avec ses doigts pendant que son mari la regardait fixement.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il en allongeant ses jambes sur le sofa.

Regina tremblait comme une feuille. Elle y avait réfléchi toute la journée, elle devait le faire, temps pis de sa réaction. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre loin d'Emma ! N'arrivant pas à sortir un mot à cause qu'il la regardait fixement dans les yeux, elle décida de parler tout en continuant à faire les cent pas dans le salon...

-Bien, je voulais te parler parce que... Quelque chose est arrivé... Je ne l'ai pas cherché, c'est simplement arrivé...

Regina marqua une longue pause, elle était dos au sofa, elle devait lui dire pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Elle ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration avant de se lancer ;

-Je suis devenue folle... Folle de quelqu'un et ce n'est pas toi. Elle avait parlé très vite, car elle appréhendait la réaction de ce son mari.

Aucune réaction. Elle décida donc de poursuivre sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

- Je suis désolée Daniel, vraiment désolée du doit me croire... C'est...C'est difficile à expliquer, ce que je ressens pour cette personne, c'est plus fort que moi, comme une sorte d'énergie incontrôlable, je pense que je dois mettre un terme à notre ''union'', je ne pourrais pas vivre loin de cette personne et faire comme si tout allait bien. Daniel, nous deux, c'est fini !

Regina avait peur, elle s'imaginait qu'il était déjà derrière son dos, fou de rage et qu'il allait l'assommer d'un coup-de-poing... Mais rien, toujours aucune réaction...

- Daniel ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sofa. Paniquée, elle le regarda : Daniel c'était endormi.

- Non ! Non, non, ne dors pas ! Dit-elle en s'approchant du sofa ou dormait profondément son mari. Je n'aurais pas le courage de le répéter !

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. C'était sa seule chance de tout lui avouer et de prendre une décision, mais évidemment, il s'était endormi réduisant ses efforts à néant. Il lui avait fallu une force et un courage surhumain pour tout lui avouer et elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour recommencer. Elle du prendre donc une décision qui lui brisa le cœur.

- C'est sans doute l'une des pires décisions de ma vie, la plus lâche et la moins honnête, mais... Je vais rester...

Elle essuya ses larmes, tourna les talons et monta les escaliers de la mezzanine afin de rejoindre son lit. Elle continuait de pleurer en enfouissant ses sanglots dans l'oreiller. Elle chercha le sommeil qui se soir, prendra du temps avant d'arriver...

Pendant ce temps Daniel, qui était toujours allongé sur le sofa ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son rythme cardiaque explosait, ses dents serrées, ses poings étaient fermés si fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la paume de ses mains... Il avait tout entendu, mais avait fait semblant de dormir. Car il ne voulait pas simplement corriger sa femme ce soir... Non, il devait réfléchir à un autre moyen de la punir pour ce qu'elle avait osé lui dire, lui faire... Il avait toute la nuit pour penser à ce qu'il allait lui réserver... Ce qui est sur, c'est que Regina allait le payer... Ce qui est sur, c'est que Regina allait le payer...

**oOo**

Début de soirée, Emma finissait de fermer les rideaux de fer de son magasin. Après la visite de sa mère plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait enfin pris une décision. Elle partait. Elle avait fait part de la nouvelle à sa mère qui ne put rien faire pour la faire changer d'avis, sa décision était prise. C'était trop dur de rester ici, au risque de croiser Regina ou Daniel, ou même les deux, ensembles, trop dur de passer tous les jours dans la réserve de l'arrière-boutique et de se souvenir de leur baiser échangé. Tout était trop dur, elle devait partir. Elle avait appelé les livreurs pour annuler toutes les commandes de fleur, rangé toute la devanture de son magasin, et accroché la pancarte « À vendre » sur le rideau de fer qui serait à présent définitivement clos. Elle avait déjà préparé sa valise, et déposer quelques affaires importantes chez sa mère. Elle avait décidé de conserver son appartement et sa voiture personnelle au cas où... Elle attendait sa mère devant ce qui fut son magasin, quand soudain quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle.

- Emma ? Que ce passe t-il ? Dit une voix masculine en découvrant la blonde devant son magasin où figurait la pancarte « À vendre ».

La bonde se retourna rapidement et vit Killian poster devant elle.

- Oh Killian, c'est toi ! Comme tu peux le voir, je m'en vais...

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je... Je ne peux pas t'en parler...

Killian étant le meilleur ami de Daniel, elle ne pouvait pas lui annoncer les rasions de son départ...  
- C'est Regina hein ?

Emma écarquilla les yeux. Comment était-il au courant ?

- QUOI ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Cria presque la blonde.

- Je ne suis pas bête, je vous ai vu au diner, puis au match... Vous sembliez très proche et vos regards en disaient long...

Au match ? Bordel, il nous à vu ! Ce dis mentalement la blonde.

- Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Répondit innocemment la blonde.

- T'es dégeulasse Emma !

- Comment oses-tu me parles comme ça ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Hurla la blonde qui ne tolérait pas le comportement de ce type.

- Putain ! Si tu pars, c'est que tu as fait un sale truc ! Et toi qui me disais que lorsqu'une personne n'était pas disponible, tu laissais tomber, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule !

Emma était sous le choc, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant, elle poursuivit :

- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte ! OUI, je pars, mais pas parce que j'ai fait un sale truc comme tu dis ! Je pars parce qu'il en va de la sécurité de Regina !- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas... Regina est en danger ?

Emma voyait qu'il ne mentait pas...

- Pas si je pars...

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer !

- Je... Je suis amoureuse d'elle ok ? Et si Daniel vient à l'apprendre, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau... Ni de la mienne !

- Ah, je le savais ! Quoi ?! Je sais que Daniel est impulsif et très jaloux, mais il aime Regina ! Jamais il ne lui fera du mal !

Si tu savais... Pensa la blonde.

- Mais le mal est déjà fait Killian... Il la tient sous son emprise et elle ne peut s'en défaire. Et moi, je suis là et je ne peux rien faire, alors je pars. C'est la meilleure solution.

- Bien... Désolée de t'avoir agressé comme ça, c'est juste que je ne verrais plus ma fleuriste préférée et ça me fait de la peine... Tu pars quand ? Et où d'ailleurs ?

- C'est rien, ouais... Je pars demain pour Tallahassee.

- Tallahassee ? Et comment tu as choisi ? Tu as pris une carte, ta fermer les yeux et pointer une ville ?

- Haha, on peut dire ça...

- Bien, si tu penses que c'est le bon choix, je te laisse partir... Tu as un endroit où dormir ? Sinon tu peux venir chez moi... Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bien... Ne t'inquiète pas, je passe la nuit chez ma mère. Je pars demain et elle tient à ce que je reste près d'elle. Et étant donner que je laisse ma camionnette ici, je la vends avec la boutique, et que ma voiture personnelle est devant chez moi, elle vient me chercher.

- Bon, au moins j'aurais essayé jusqu'au bout ! Ricana-t-il.

Emma lui fit un sourire crispé, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à rire, lorsque la petite voiture de sa mère fit irruption au bout de la rue.

- Et bien Killian, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, contente d'avoir faire ta connaissance.

- Moi de même ma belle !

Emma grippa dans la voiture de sa mère direction la maison de celle-ci. La blonde regardait derrière elle, pour observer une dernière fois son magasin... Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Sa mère posa sa main sur sa jambe et elle lui prit sa propre main. Emma lui fit un petit sourire en se disant qu'elle faisait le bon choix.

**TBC**

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors bon, je ne vais pas vous demander si ce chapitre, vous à plu, je pense que non, du moins la tournure des événements... Petit clin d'oeil à la destination d'Emma ou plutôt sur la façon qu'elle l'à choisit ;) Emma qui part, vous pensez que c'est la bonne solution ? Vous devez vous interroger sur le comportement de Regina, pourquoi elle a eu le courage une fois, mais qu'elle n'osera plus jamais lui avouer ? Et bien ne cherchez pas à comprendre xD C'est simplement qu'elle a fait un effort surhumain et que pour être honnête avec vous, c'est comme ça je n'ai pas le choix pour la suite –vous comprendrez-. ^^ De toute façon Daniel sais tout, à votre avis quelle va être sa réaction ? À suivre, samedi ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! =) Love **

A suivre : ''Joyeux '' anniversaire Regina.


	10. Joyeux' anniversaire Regina

**Hello ! Comment ça va ? Mille mercis pour vos commentaires, follow… J'adore vraiment lire votre ressentie et je dois dire que cela me fait plaisir ! Voici le chapitre 10, nous voilà à la moitié de cette fiction. C'est le dernier chapitre qui à des traits similaires avec le film, ceux qui l'ont vu savent qu'après l'anniversaire et leur retrouvaille c'est fini, mais dans mon histoire, tout n'est pas tout beau tout rose… Je ne sais pas si je dois changer le rating pour ce chapitre….Je vous préviens simplement qu'il y aura 2 scènes un peu plus ''violentes'' mais sans être trop hard, sauf les toutes dernières lignes… Je n'en dis pas plus, ne soyez pas effrayé parce qu'honnêtement je n'ai pas exagéré ! Je vous retrouve en bas…**

**/!\**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Regina. Et pour l'occasion, Cora les avait invités, Daniel et elle, à venir fêter son anniversaire chez elle. Regina avait passé encore une mauvaise nuit : elle avait pleuré plus qu'elle n'avait dormi. Son mari ne l'avait pas rejoint de la nuit, préférant dormir sur le canapé. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Cora se fit dans un silence religieux. Arrivé devant la grande demeure, Daniel frappa à la porte. Ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre

- Oh bonjour, Regina ma chérie, bon anniversaire ! Dit la femme en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Merci maman.

Ils entrèrent, et la petite fête pus commencer. Il n'y avait qu'eux et Zelena évidemment qui c'était empressé de câliner sa grande sœur. La table était joliment dressée : assiettes, tasses, flutes de champagne, et un magnifique gâteau. Ils commencèrent à manger et à boire en discutant de tout et de rien. Daniel était étrangement silencieux... Fut le moment des cadeaux, Cora tendit un paquet à sa fille, Zelena quand à elle avait fabriqué un cadeau qu'elle s'empressa d'aller chercher lorsque le téléphone de la maison sonna. La petite fille s'empressa de répondre ;

« Allo ? »

Les adultes se retournèrent vers la petite fille. Elle continuait de parler, le coup de téléphone lui était donc destiner.

« Ah...Bon d'accord, très bien... Au revoir. »

Puis Zelena raccrocha et vient se rasseoir tristement. Regina le remarqua rapidement.

- Que ce passe-t-il Lena ? C'était qui au téléphone ? Dit-elle en buvant une gorger de champagne.

- C'était Emma...

Lorsque la brune entendit ce prénom, elle manqua de s'étouffer avec son champagne, ce que Daniel ne manqua pas de le remarquer... La petite fille continua ;

... Elle devait me conduire au musée avec une amie, mais c'est fichu.

- Ah. Et bien, une autre fois peut-être ! Dit la brune en relativisant.

- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... Elle vient de me dire qu'elle partait pour de très longues vacances...

QUOI ? OÙ ? QUAND ? POURQUOI ? PENDANT COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? Regina avait envie de hurler, Emma avait pris la décision de partir et elle ne l'avait pas prévenue ?! Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la brune et essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler. Son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux.

- Oh. Fit tristement Regina

C'est tout ce qu'elle put emmètre comme son. Son visage se décomposait et elle laissa échapper une larme qu'elle essuya aussi rapidement qu'elle n'avait coulée.

- Elle ne t'en a pas parlé Regina ? Vous êtes si proche pourtant... Dit Daniel froidement.

Regina leva les yeux vers son mari et tenta de se rattraper.

- Euh, si... Je me souviens maintenant, elle me l'a dit, j'ai simplement oublié. C'est bien qu'elle parte, elle va découvrir de nouvelles choses et...

Il regarda sa femme avec rage et écrasa son poing sur la table ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule Regina ! Hurla-t-il en direction de la petite brune.

- Quoi ? Mais non, je ne vois pas...

- ARRÊTE ! Je sais tout !

Merde. Comment ça, il sait tout ? Mais, il dormait hier ! Pensa Regina.

Sentant l'ambiance s'envenimer, Cora envoya Zelena dans sa chambre tandis que celle-ci s'éclipsa à la cave prétextant devoir remonter du vin. La petite fille accepta et grimpa à toute vitesse dans sa chambre prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière elle.

- Je... Je vais prendre l'air ! Dit Regina à Daniel en se levant rapidement avant de se diriger à l'extérieur de la maison.

Il ne voulait pas en rester là et suivit sa femme dehors. Regina était à côté de leur voiture lorsqu'il arriva comme une furie.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça sale trainé ?! Cria-t-il.

Regina est en pleure.

- Daniel je te l'ai dit, c'était plus fort que moi, je ressens tellement de chose pour elle... Mais sache que je ne voulais pas te faire du mal et...

Il en avait assez entendu, il fit un pas vers Regina et l'attrapa par le cou, la décolla du sol et serra ses mains autour de celui-ci aussi fort que possible.

- Te fous pas de moi Regina, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça ! Dit-il les yeux remplis de haine.

Elle avait le dos contre la voiture et ses pieds ne touchait même plus le sol ses mains agrippaient celle de Daniel qui serrait de plus en plus son cou. Elle suffoquait.

- S'...Il-te- plai-t...lâ-che m-moi ! Tenta-t-elle de dire.

Malgré ses supplications, il ne la lâchait pas. Regina sentait son rythme cardiaque diminuer dangereusement et elle commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air. Pas le choix ce dis-elle... Elle releva violemment un de ses genoux qui atterrit tout droit dans les parties intime de Daniel. Il la lâcha immédiatement et tomba littéralement au sol en tenant ses bijoux de famille douloureux. Regina était elle aussi au sol, elle toussa et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Après un court instant, elle se leva pour courir en direction de la maison mais Daniel –Qui avait récupéré vite- l'a rattrapa et l'agrippa violemment par le bras.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Dit-il avec un sourire malsain sur le visage.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le poing de Daniel vient s'écraser sur son visage. La douleur la tressaillit puis plus rien.

Le corps de Regina tomba sur le sol. Le grand brun se tient le poing, il avait mis une telle puissance dans celui-ci qu'il était à présent douloureux. Il souleva le corps évanoui de la brune et la déposa sur le siège passager de la voiture avant de retourner à l'intérieur voir Cora.

Celle-ci remontait justement de la cave.

- Daniel ! Comment va Regina ? Ne lui en veux pas, elle vient de perdre une amie, elle est bouleversée voilà tout ! Expliqua Cora qui pour une fois défendait sa fille.

- Je le sais bien Cora, elle ne se sent pas bien alors je la ramène à la maison...

- Oh la pauvre, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de déballer ses cadeaux... Bon, occupe-toi bien d'elle !

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je vais m'occuper d'elle... Dit-il ayant des pensées autres que celle que Cora avait en tête.

- Bien, on se revoit bientôt ! Termina la Cora.

Daniel acquiesça et se précipita dans la voiture -Où Regina était encore inconsciente- et démarra à toute vitesse direction leur maison...

Zelena était debout derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle venait d'assister à toute la scène. Son petit corps était totalement paralysé par la peur. Elle vit la voiture démarrer en trombe, elle devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Le dire à sa mère ? Elle ne la croyait jamais, elle pense trop que Daniel est un type bien, et même si elle la croyait, jamais Cora n'irait défendre sa fille des griffes de cet horrible personnage... Non, elle a besoin d'une personne forte, qui connait la vraie nature de Daniel et qui aime assez Regina pour aller la sauver... Soudain, une personne lui vient à l'esprit : Emma.

oOo

Emma était enfin arrivée à l'aéroport, elle avait dit au revoir à sa mère, elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Elle n'avait jamais quitté la ville et habitait non loin de chez sa mère. Elle enregistra ses bagages et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement. Il lui restait environs 30 minutes avant le décollage de l'appareil qui l'emmènerait directement à Tallahassee. Elle avait fait des recherches et dès son arrivé, elle allait visiter un petit appartement tout meublé non loin du centre-ville. Elle avait pris toutes ses économies afin de pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins le temps de retrouver un emploi. Elle fit le tour des boutiques en attendant l'heure de l'embarquement. Elle ne cessait de penser à Regina, elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire, elles en avaient discuté, il y à encore de cela quelques jours. Emma avait même acheté un petit cadeau pour l'occasion. Mais vu le déroulement de leur relation, elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de lui donner. Néanmoins, elle l'avait déposé dans sa boite aux lettres avant de venir à l'aéroport. Elle avait remarqué que la voiture n'était pas là... Elle en avait déduit qu'ils étaient sortis fêter son anniversaire à l'extérieur, ce qui lui brisa le cœur.

Elle vient se mettre assise sur l'un des sièges et attendait patiemment lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Pendant un instant, elle crut que c'était Regina qui avait vu son cadeau et qui l'appelait pour la remercier, mais ce n'était pas elle. Elle décrocha...

« Allo ? »

« EMMA ! IL L'A FRAPPÉ, IL L'A FRAPPÉ ! ELLE EST TOMBÉE... ELLE NE BOUGEAIT PLUS ! » Hurla une petite fille à l'autre bout du fil

«Zelena ?! Attends, calme toi je ne comprends rien ! Qui à frapper qui ? »

La petite tentait de se calmer.

« C'est Daniel! Il a frappé Regina parce qu'il sait quelque chose à propos de vous ! Elle est tombée, elle bougeait plus et il l'a mise dans la voiture et il est parti ! »

« QUOI ? » Hurla Emma en plein milieu de l'aéroport.

« Je t'en pris Emma tu es la seule qui peut l'aider ! Fais quelque chose ! J'ai peur pour Regina ! » Dit la petite en sanglotant.

Emma n'avait pas attendu le reste de la phrase de Zelena qu'elle était déjà en train de courir dans l'aéroport direction la sortie. Elle courrait, comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle heurta quelques personnes au passage et tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Pendant sa course, elle pensait à l'endroit où il avait pu l'emmener, une seule idée lui vient à l'esprit : leur appartement. Elle arriva enfin à l'extérieur et appela un taxi qui –Pour une fois- arriva rapidement vers elle. Elle grimpa à toute vitesse, donne l'adresse au chauffeur. -Elle espérait vraiment que son intuition soit la bonne-. Mais dans le Maine en après-midi, à l'abord de l'aéroport, la route est surchargée.

- Bordel ! Dépêchez-vous !

L'appartement de Regina se trouvait à environs 10Km, il fallait une quinzaine de minutes pour arriver mais étant donnée la circulation cela prendrais sans doute plus de temps. Emma se tordait les doigts et ses jambes bougeaient toute seules, elles se tortillaient dans tous les sens, elle avait peur, peur de ce qui se passait en ce moment même pour la brune. Les minutes étaient à présent comptées. Le taxi sort enfin de ce bouchon et ce mi à accélérer sous les encouragements –Plutôt les ordres- de la blonde, maintenant elle n'espérait plus qu'une chose : Qu'elle n'arrive pas trop tard...

**oOo**

Daniel se gara dans l'entrée et vient ouvrir la portière de Regina qui était encore dans les vapes. Il la porta donc, entra dans la maison, monta les marches de la mezzanine pour la déposer sur la chaise qui se trouvait sur le balcon. Il dénoua sa cravate afin d'attacher les poings de la brune dans son dos. Il du attendre encore quelques minutes avant que celle-ci n'ouvre les yeux. Elle reprenait enfin conscience. Regina ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, difficilement, elle avait une douleur intense à la tête et elle avait l'impression d'avoir le nez cassé. Elle gémit de douleur avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle tenta de détacher ses mains en vain, elle voulut ensuite se relever mais Daniel la prit par les épaules afin de la remettre assise sur la chaise. Il lui faisait face, lui aussi était assis.

- Alors, comment tu te sens maintenant espèce de trainée ? Dit-il avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

- J'ai...-j'ai mal ... Daniel, pourquoi tu me fais ça, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais...

- Mais justement, c'est parce que je t'aime que je fais ça ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Ne voulant pas attiser sa colère, elle finit par répondre.

- Si, je comprends. Je le mérite après tout... Répondit-t-elle les yeux regardant le sol.

- Bien, tu vas certainement comprendre que je ne peux pas te laisser vivre !

Regina releva brusquement la tête –Aïe, c'est douloureux-.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Non ne fait pas ça !

- Je ne suis pas stupide Regina, tu ne m'aimes pas, tu en aimes un autre, ou plutôt UNE autre... Tu vas fuir si je te laisse vivre... Je ne veux pas te laisser partir, si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura !

Il se leva brusquement, souleva Regina, la tourna face au balcon et l'agrippa fermement de ses deux bras. Il est derrière elle, et ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres du bord.

- NON ! Hurla la brune. Ne fais pas ça je t'en pris.

- Je n'ai pas le choix et tu le sais !

- Tout le monde saura que tu m'as poussé !

Daniel se mit à rire.

- Mais que tu es naïve ma pauvre, je ferais passer ça pour un accident, ou mieux pour un suicide ! C'est si simple de faire croire à la police qu'une personne s'est suicidée, crois-en mon expérience ! Expliqua-t-il sur un ton machiavélique.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien, quelle expérience ? Dit-la brune qui commençait à paniquer de plus en plus...

- Dit plutôt de qui je parle, chérie...

Il approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille de Regina avant de lui souffler.

- Je parle de ton père bien sûr ! Dit-il en ricanant.

Regina crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle donna un viol coup de tête en arrière. Son crane –Douloureux- vient taper dans le nez de Daniel, elle se détacha enfin de son emprise mais ses mains sont toujours relié derrière son dos.

-ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! Hurla-t-elle. Comment tu as pu faire ça à mon père ! POURQUOI ?

Daniel se releva, son nez saignait, il passa sa main et vit le sang sur ses doigts.

- Oh pauvre choux va ! Ça fait mal hein ! Dit la brune qui savait de quoi elle parlait étant donner l'état dans lequel il lui avait mis son nez. ALLER DIT MOI POURQUOI TU AS TUÉ MON PÉRE !

- Parce qu'il était gênant voilà tout !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas !

- Il était en travers de notre chemin, je ne pouvais pas avoir pleins contrôle sur toi tant qu'il était vivant...Pour te protéger, il t'aurait enlevé à moi ! C'est pour cela que j'ai été chez vous un soir où il était seul et que je l'ai assassiné... Puis j'ai dissimulé les preuves et fait passer ça pour un suicide ! Je réservais le même sort à ta mère mais j'ai passé un accord avec elle, me marier avec toi et te contrôler contre une jolie somme d'argent…

Regina était au bout du rouleau, elle ne cessait plus de pleurer, elle avait épousé l'assassin de son père et sa mère l'avait vulgairement laissé être acheter. S'en était trop pour elle. Elle réussit à détacher la cravate qui liait ses mains et sauta de rage sur Daniel. Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces en hurlant que ce n'était qu'un meurtrier. Mais elle était bien trop menue pour faire face à la carrure imposante de celui-ci, il réussit à se séparer de Regina et la poussa d'une force extrême. Le choc la fit reculer de plus d'un mètre, le bas de son dos vient heurter le muret qui annonce la fin du balcon et elle bascula dans le vide...

C'est la chute. Le corps de Regina tombe inexorablement dans le vide. Deux étages, soit plus de six mètres, la chute est rapide, mais dans la tête sa tête, les images de sa vie défilent devant ses yeux. C'est donc vrai : quand la mort arrive, on revoit des brides de sa vie défiler devant ses yeux... Elle revoit ses parents, sa sœur, ses amis...Emma. Sa belle blonde, elle n'aura même pas eu le temps de lui dire adieu...  
L'impact avec le sol est violent, son corps s'écrase lourdement sur le béton. Elle n'à rien senti, son corps est là, inerte, au pied de son immeuble. Ses yeux sont grands ouvert, un filet de sang coule de sa bouche et une larme roule de son œil.

Quel comble de mourir le jour de son anniversaire...Non ?

**TBC**

* * *

**Booooooon. Je pense ne faire aucun commentaire sur ce chapitre, vous devez me détester au plus haut point et m'en vouloir d'avoir coupé le chapitre-là… ^^ Et cela va être une torture d'attendre jusqu'à mercredi pour la suite. MAIS j'espère que vous allez tout de même me laisser un commentaire, j'attends avec impatience de publier ce chapitre depuis le début afin de connaitre votre réaction. J'espère n'avoir choqué personne, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse =( Je ne suis pas une sans cœur, écrire ses lignes et faire souffrir mon bébé Regina était une réelle torture mais je voulais vraiment me démarquer de l'histoire originale… **

**A mercredi mes petits lecteurs préférés 3 Love**

A suivre : Conséquences.


	11. Conséquences

**Bonjour ! Ou plutôt bonsoir, je pose tardivement ce soir tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps plus tôt… Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui on l'habitude de lire l'après-midi. Quoi qu'il en soit voici la suite tant attendue ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, même s'ils étaient dans l'ensemble un peu triste, vous avez été sympa, je n'ai reçu aucune menace ^^ On a dépassé la barre des 100 reviews alors MERCI ! Sans plus attendre le chapitre qui va enfin vous dévoiler les conséquences de cette chute mais aussi –peu être- répondre à certaines questions en ce qui concerne le mariage ''sans amour'' de Daniel et Regina…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il ne restait que 500 mètres avant qu'Emma n'arrive devant l'appartement de Regina. Nouvel embouteillage, s'en est trop, la blonde paya pour la course en taxi, sortie rapidement du véhicule et commença à courir. Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, elle se rapprochait et croisait les doigts pour que ça ne soit pas trop tard. Il ne restait que quelques mètres, elle entendit du brouhaha venant de la rue où se trouvait le bâtiment, puis, une sirène retentie. Elle s'arrêta une demi-seconde, tous ces indices ne présageaient qu'une chose... Un malheur était arrivé. Elle reprit sa course et arriva au tournant qui menait sur la rue. Elle put immédiatement voir devant l'appartement, une ambulance, deux voitures de police et des dizaines de personnes regroupées devant le bâtiment.

-Regina... Souffla la blonde avant de courir vers l'attroupement de personnes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle poussa quelques personnes pour se rapprocher au maximum mais la police avait déjà délimité la scène avec le ruban jaune où on pouvait lire '' Police line do not cross''. De l'autre côté se trouvaient les ambulanciers qui portaient un brancard, elle put voir la brune. Elle eut du mal à la reconnaître, Regina avait le visage en sang ainsi que des ecchymoses, elle ne put en voir plus étant donner que le reste de son corps était recouvert d'un drap blanc.

- REGINA ! Hurla la blonde sans oser bouger.

Son corps était paralysé par la douleur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Regina était au plus mal. Les ambulanciers passèrent à côté d'elle, la brune était inconsciente, mais elle n'en savait pas plus.

- S'il vous plait ! C'est mon amie, dite moi comment elle va ! Interrogea la blonde à l'un des ambulanciers.

- Désolée madame, nous ne pouvons rien dire pour le moment, on l'emmène à l'hôpital pour faire tous les examens...

- Mais elle est vivante n'est-ce pas ?! S'inquiéta la blonde.

- Pour le moment, mais c'est limite, elle a fait une chute de 6 mètres... On aura de la chance si elle survit jusqu'à l'hôpital... Je suis désolé madame.

Puis il monta dans l'ambulance refermant les portes derrière lui. Le véhicule partit en toute vitesse direction l'hôpital. Emma était là, une nouvelle fois paralysée. Regina allait sans doute y rester. Elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler, les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur son visage, la rage montait en elle, ses poings se serraient. Soudain, elle le vit, Daniel était à côté de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, il tentait de camoufler son nez gonflé mais abordait néanmoins un sourire béat. Ne pouvant plus résister, la blonde souleva le ruban jaune et se mit à courir en sa direction.

- ASSASSIN ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur le brun.

Elle réussit à le faire tomber au sol, elle était à califourchon sur lui et lui donnait de grands coups de poing directement dans le visage. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

- C'EST TOI QUI L'AS POUSSÉ ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE ! Cria-t-elle sans arrêter de le cogner.

Deux policiers se ruèrent sur elle pour la détacher de Daniel. Ils la soulevèrent pour la mettre sur le côté. Daniel se releva difficilement, avec l'aide d'un agent de police, il avait le nez en sang, l'œil ainsi et la lèvre complètement explosée.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Cria la blonde qui voulait à nouveau se jeter sur lui.

Mais les policiers la tenaient fermement en place. Emma avait les poings en feu, littéralement, ces poings étaient abimés à cause de leur mauvais traitement sur le visage du brun, mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Aucune douleur physique du moins. Elle ne cessait de penser à Regina. Une fois la blonde 'calmée', l'un des deux policiers interrogea Daniel.

- Monsieur, expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé...

Daniel, d'un air faussement triste

- C'est horrible monsieur l'agent, on rentrait de chez ma belle-mère où nous avions fêté l'anniversaire de ma femme, elle est montée dans notre chambre sans rien me dire... Puis elle a sauté. Il mit sa main sur son visage et se mit à faire semblant de pleurer...

Emma le regardait et avait envie de le tuer sur place.

- Ça serait donc un suicide ? Conclu le policier.

- Oui, c'est ça... Répondit le brun dans un ''sanglot''.

- Putain, c'est une blague ? S'énerva la blonde.

L'agent se retourna vers la blonde.

- Un problème mademoiselle ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez agressé ce monsieur, je pourrais d'ailleurs vous arrêter pour ça !

- Un problème ? Vous n'allez quand même pas le croire ! Il ment ! Il ferait un très mauvais acteur ! Mais c'est lui qu'il faut arrêter !

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda l'agent.

- Parce que Regina n'a pas sauté, il l'a poussé ! Cria Emma en pointant Daniel du doigt.

- Voyons Emma, pourquoi aurais-je fais une chose pareille à ma femme ? Répondis innocemment le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce qu'elle ta tout raconté à propos de nous et aussi peu être parce que Zelena t'a vu l'assommer avant de la mettre inconsciente dans ta voiture et de venir achever le travail ici ! Espèce de pourriture !

Daniel ne s'attendait pas à ça, Zelena l'avait vu. Son plan du second ''crime parfait'' allait tomber à l'eau... Le policier intervient.

- Excusez-moi, dit le policier, mais j'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre. Venez donc demain matin à 7 heures tous les deux au poste. Mon collègue et moi prendrons vos dépositions séparément afin de tirer cette affaire de suicide au clair...

- De tentative de meurtre ! S'empressa de dire la blonde.

- Pardon ?

- Pour tirer cette affaire de tentative meurtre au clair ! Rectifia-t-elle.

Tous restèrent silencieux. Emma regarda Daniel avec toute la haine qu'elle put puis elle fit demi-tour. Elle avait déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça, elle devait connaitre l'état de Regina.

**oOo**

Emma avait à nouveau pris un taxi pour se rendre à l'hôpital, il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui se situe tout près de chez la brune. Le véhicule la déposa devant l'entrée, elle paya la course et entra rapidement dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Elle se précipita vers l'accueil où une rousse était au téléphone...

- Bonjour, je voudrais avoir des nouvelles d'une jeune femme, elle vient d'être emmenée ici en ambulance !

La jeune femme la regarda en haussant le sourcil, elle s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur, raccrocha puis scruta Emma d'un drôle d'air... Il faut dire que la blonde était crispée au bureau et parlait rapidement en tentant de reprendre son souffle...

-Euh, il me faudrait le nom et le prénom de la patiente... Demanda la secrétaire.

- Oh oui, Mills, Regina Mills.

La jeune femme pianota sur le clavier de son ordinateur avant de relever les yeux vers la blonde.

- Êtes-vous de la famille ? Interrogea la secrétaire.

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix familière répondit à sa place.

- Oui, elle est de la famille...

La blonde se retourna et elle put voir Zelena qui était accompagné de sa mère. C'est Cora qui avait répondu à la place d'Emma. La petite fille s'empressa de courir vers la blonde pour la serrer contre elle. Pendant ce temps, Cora était en train de parler avec la secrétaire.

- Écoutez mesdames, pour le moment, je ne peux rien vous dire, il faut attendre les médecins ! Je vous propose d'aller vous asseoir dans la salle d'attente, mais je vous préviens tout de suite, ça risque d'être long...

Elles acquiescèrent puis allèrent s'asseoir sur les sièges de la salle d'attente. Aucune n'osait dire un mot. Beaucoup trop angoissés à l'idée que Regina ne soit plus de ce monde. Zelena s'était assoupi, il était plus de 21 heures... Après un long moment, Cora brisa le silence.

- C'est de ma faute... Dit la femme en regardant vers le sol. Tout est de ma faute, Regina m'avait dit que Daniel n'était pas fait pour elle, qu'elle ne voulait pas l'épouser et au lieu de me comporter comme une bonne mère, de l'écouter et de la soutenir, je l'ai forcé à rester avec lui. On ne serait pas dans une telle situation aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas accepté le marché de ce monstre...

Emma ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi voulait parler la veille femme.

-À quel marché faite vous allusion ? Demanda la blonde qui voulait enfin des réponses.

-Je... Daniel m'a offert de l'argent en échange de quoi je ne devais pas m'opposer à son union avec ma fille. Je venais de perdre mon mari et j'ai accepté sans me rendre compte que c'était une terrible erreur.

-C'est une blague ? Vous avez vendu votre fille à cette espèce de pourriture ? Mais quel genre de mère êtes-vous ?!

Emma avait haussé le ton, mais le baissa rapidement en se souvenant qu'elles étaient dans un hôpital.

-Je m'en veux terriblement Emma...

-Mais vous pouvez vous en vouloir ! Regardez ce qu'il s'est passé ! Regina à bien du vous parler de son mal-être et au lieu de la sortir de là, vous l'avez lâchement abandonné !

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous avez fait ? Répliqua Cora.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se tue. Ce que venait de dire Cora l'avait chamboulé.

-Pardon Emma, c'est sorti tout seul, je...

-Non, vous avez entièrement raison. C'est aussi de ma faute... Soupira Emma.

Cora leva les yeux vers la blonde, elle poursuivit ;

... Je me suis promis de la sortir de ce mariage, et de la protéger. Mais au premier obstacle, j'ai décidé de fuir. J'aurais dû être là pour elle, si je n'étais pas partie, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit...

Emma avait les larmes aux yeux, Cora avait encore quelques doutes, mais maintenant, elle savait très clairement la vraie nature des sentiments entre Emma et sa fille, elle vient déposer sa main sur la jambe de la jeune femme.

- Ne le soyez pas Emma, grâce à vous, Regina aura connu une personne qui tenait vraiment à elle.

- S'il vous plait, arrêter de parler d'elle comme si elle était déjà morte...

Le silence reprit le dessus. Cora qui ignorait encore les détails de l'accident posa des questions à Emma et en profita pour découvrir la vraie relation qu'entretenait sa fille avec la blonde...

22 heures, toujours aucune nouvelle, Emma faisait les 100 pas. C'était ''bon'' signe non ? Si Regina était décédée, on les auraient averties plus tôt ! Cora, elle, était toujours assise, la tête de Zelena sur ses jambes, la petite dormait profondément. Soudain, deux médecins arrivèrent, la blonde cru que c'était pour leur donner des nouvelles, mais ils ne faisaient que passer et ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'ascenseur et discutaient entre eux en attendant l'arrivé de celui-ci, de là où elle était, la blonde pouvait clairement les entendre...

- Pouah, j'en peu plus, cette opération à durée des heures ! Et tout ça pour perdre la patiente ! Dit le premier médecin à son confrère.

- Tu l'as dit ! En même temps, tu as vu dans quel état on nous l'a amenée ? Je ne sais même pas comment elle a tenu les 4 heures d'opération... C'est moche à dire, mais elle est mieux où elle est maintenant. Vu ses blessures, elle aurait surement été dans un état végétatif le reste de sa vie ! Répondit le second docteur.

Le premier médecin acquiesça et tout deux rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur. La blonde avait tout entendu et elle faillit s'écrouler. Elle tenta de rejoindre son siège. Cora la dévisagea. Emma sentait son cœur frapper très fort dans sa poitrine, elle était persuadée qu'ils parlaient de Regina. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions avant de retourner à l'accueil.

- Écoutez-moi bien, ça fait bientôt 4 heures que nous sommes ici et personne ne daigne nous donner des nouvelles ! Alors soit vous nous trouvez quelqu'un qui à les réponses à nos questions, soit c'est moi qui vais chercher ! Cria presque la blonde en direction de la secrétaire qui était toujours à l'accueil.

- Euh...Je, je vais me renseigner sur le cas de votre... Amie. Dit la jeune femme qui prit directement le téléphone.

Elle discuta quelques secondes avant de raccrocher le combiné et de se retourner vers la blonde.

- Alors ? S'énerva Emma.

- Quelqu'un va arriver pour tout vous expliquer...

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit Cora pour lui annoncer ce qu'elle venait 'd'apprendre'. Elles n'attendirent que quelques minutes lorsqu'une chirurgienne vient auprès d'elles. La blonde se leva brusquement.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Torres, je suis chirurgienne orthopédique et vous êtes...

- Bonjour, je suis Emma Swan... Alors, dites-nous ! Demanda la blonde qui ne pouvait vraiment plus attendre.

Emma était suspendue à ses lèvres tandis que Cora avait réveillé sa fille en se levant elle aussi.

- Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu pour sauver Mme Mills...

Emma hoqueta et Cora fondit en larmes et Zelena vient se blottir un peu plus contre sa mère.

... Non attendez ! Poursuivit le docteur, elle est vivante !

La blonde releva rapidement la tête et une lueur d'espoir la traversa.

- Mais le début de votre discours laissait penser le contraire !

- Je sais, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, elle est vivante, mais elle est plongée dans un profond coma... Son corps à subit un véritable traumatisme. Elle a une commotion cérébrale, heureusement, mon collègue à réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, j'ai pu atténuer ses fractures, elle en avait deux dans chaque jambe, deux aux bras, ainsi que quartes côtes de fêlés... L'une d'entre elles à d'ailleurs perforé son poumon droit. Mais celui-ci à pu également être réparé... Par miracle, sa colonne vertébrale est intacte, et aucun organe vital n'à été gravement endommagé ! Je n'ai jamais vu cela, après une chute de plus de 6 mètres, son état aurait pu être pire ! Dans sa malchance, elle à beaucoup de chance...

Emma était abasourdie, Regina était vivante, mal en point, dans le coma mais vivante... C'est tout ce qui comptait.

- Je... Quand pourront-nous la voir ? Demanda la blonde tristement.

- Elle a besoin de repos, beaucoup de repos et vous aussi ! Je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer... Revenez demain matin, à ce moment-là, vous pourrez la voir !

Emma était déçue de ne pas pouvoir être au côté de la brune cette nuit, mais elle comprenait que celle-ci devait se reposer. Cora s'approcha du Docteur.

- Merci d'avoir sauvé ma fille Dr Torres !

- Mes collègues et moi n'avons fait que notre travail madame ! Essayez de dormir un peu !

Cora acquiesça, salua le docteur ainsi qu'Emma et se dirigea vers la sortie avec sa fille dans les bras. Le docteur allait partir lorsqu'Emma l'interpela une dernière fois.

- Dite docteur, vous avez dit qu'elle est dans un profond coma... Cela signifie quoi exactement ?

- Cela signifie qu'elle n'en sortira peut-être jamais... Bonne nuit Mlle Swan. Dit-elle avant de retourner travailler.

Emma se contenta de hocher la tête et retomba sur le siège. Regina était vivante, mais risquait de ne jamais se réveiller... Elle aurait tant voulu la voir, même quelques minutes, elle avait simplement besoin d'être auprès d'elle. Elle se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, elle appela une nouvelle fois un taxi afin de rentrer... Avec tous ces événements, elle avait complètement oublié de prévenir sa mère. Elle rentra donc dans son appartement et se mit directement sous la couette. Ce fut une journée très éprouvante. Elle repensa à chaque seconde de cette horrible journée. Elle avait maintenant tant de choses à faire, prévenir sa mère que finalement, elle ne partait plus, appeler l'aéroport pour qu'il lui envoie sa valise qu'elle avait abandonnée après l'appel de Lena, enlever la pancarte 'à vendre' de sa boutique et aller demain matin au commissariat pour témoigner. Heureusement, elle avait rendez-vous à 7 heures, et les visites à l'hôpital ne commencent qu'à 10 heures... Elle aura le temps de faire sa déposition et d'aller directement voir Regina. Elle tenta de trouver le sommeil, mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le visage ensanglanté de la brune et l'air malsain sur le visage de Daniel. La nuit allait être courte...

**TBC**

**Voilà ! Bon, je pense que vous devez être content de savoir que notre Regina n'est pas morte, même si elle reste néanmoins dans un sale état… J'ai pris plaisir à faire exploser la tête de Daniel par Emma x) Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous auraient fait pareil ^^ Alors ouii vous avez bien lu Dr Torres, les fans de Grey's Anatomy l'auront reconnue )) j'aime bien introduire des guests des autres séries mdr. Bon que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Du comportement de Cora envers le mariage de sa fille ? J'espère d'ailleurs que certains ont trouvés les réponses à la question ''Est-ce que Regina aimait Daniel, pourquoi elle s'est mariée'' etc. Et bien voilà lâchez-vous sur les commentaires ! Merci, vous êtes des amours !**

**A samedi pour la suite ! **

**Love **

**A suivre : ****Vengeance.**


	12. Vengeance

Hello ! Comment ça va ? Tout d'abord je suis désolée de poster aujourd'hui –dimanche-, je n'ai pas eu une seconde pour corriger mon texte et le poster hier. Mais le voici aujourd'hui, promis la semaine prochaine je publierais en temps et en heure =) Encore une fois MERCI pour tout, vos commentaires, follows, etc. Par contre, j'ai reçu mon premier commentaire négatif... De la part de Ladykasta. Je me dois de m'expliquer, pour mes petits lecteurs qui n'ont pas envie d'en lire plus je vous conseille de passé ce pavé et de lire directement le chapitre =)

Alors pour répondre rapidement, je ne prends pas mal ta critique, comme tu l'as dit, il faut savoir entendre aussi les critiques négatives là n'est pas la question : tu dis que je pars trop loin et que je ne devrais pas m'inspirer d'un film. Alors je veux bien accepter les critiques, mais lorsqu'elles sont constructives, là, c'est plus de la mauvaise fois qu'autre chose ; j'entends par là que si je n'avais pas explicitement dit que je me basais sur un film, je suis sur que certain n'aurait pas vu la différence... Alors OUI je prends l'idée d'un film et je le modifie, j'ai envie de dire LOGIQUE, sinon à quoi bon ? Si c'est pour faire copier-coller autant de pas m'embêter à écrire ! Je précise que je me base sur un film afin de ne pas avoir de problèmes de ''plagiat'' ou autre. Ensuite pourquoi je fonctionne comme ça ? Et bien tout simplement que si je créer moi-même une situation dès le départ, je pars dans tous les sens et au final, je n'ai rien de concret, tandis que là, je me ''contrains'' à suivre un début existant puis je peux laisser libre cours à mon imagination pour la suite/fin et le résultat et plus structuré et compréhensif... Tu n'adhères pas à ma fiction ? Temps pis ! Pour le moment tu es la seule. Tu précises, je cite : '' Après, oui des gens te suivent et sont contents de ta fic, c'est bien'' 130 commentaires et 60 follows en 11 chapitres, pour ma deuxième fiction alors que je n'ai jamais écrit : je pense qu'en effet, ''c'est bien''. Tu m'as donné ton avis, tu as bien fait, et je t'ai donné le mien, je pense qu'on est quitte !

Sinon bonne lecture à tous =)

Peace

* * *

La nuit fut extrêmement courte pour Emma, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Elle s'était assoupie vers 3 heures du matin, mais un horrible cauchemar où Regina était présente la fit se réveiller en sueur. Elle se leva donc vers 6h pris une rapide douche puis bu son café, elle enfila rapidement un jean et un t-shirt avant d'appeler sa mère pour la prévenir des événements qui c'était déroulé la veille. Elle continuait de se préparer tout en discutant avec sa mère, elle pleurait encore lorsqu'elle du raconter l'état de Regina. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle raccrocha, sa mère viendrait cette après-midi lui déposer ses affaires qu'elle avait laissées provisoirement chez celle-ci et s'occuperais des papiers pour annuler la vente du magasin. C'était déjà un poids de retirer pour la blonde qui avait encore tant de choses à faire. Emma pris sa petite voiture jaune, -elle préférait se déplacer avec sa camionnette qui était beaucoup plus ressente mais celle-ci était devant la boutique- pour se rendre comme convenu au commissariat afin de donner sa version des faits au policier.

3 heures. C'est le temps qu'il fallut à Emma pour détailler dans les moindres détails toute l'histoire. Le comportement agressif et violent de Daniel, les menaces, la bagarre qui à mal tourner avec Robin, la dispute à laquelle Zelena avait assisté, tout. Le policier tapait consciencieusement sur son clavier tous les dires de la blonde. Une fois qu'elle eut dit tout ce qu'elle savait, elle put quitter l'établissement. Heureusement, elle ne croisa pas Daniel dans les couloirs du commissariat... Elle grimpa dans sa voiture, il était 10H15, les visites à l'hôpital avaient déjà commencé, elle passa acheter des lys et se rendit donc directement à celui-ci. Elle se gara sur le grand parking et demanda à l'accueil le numéro de la chambre de Regina. La blonde la pensait aux soins intensifs, mais son état étant stable à présent, la brune pouvait être en chambre normale. Emma arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle trouvait cela sinistre, tous ces gens malades... Bref, elle détestait les hôpitaux, encore plus maintenant qu'une personne chère à ses yeux s'y trouvait... Elle s'arrêta enfin devant la porte de la chambre 108 son cœur s'emballait, elle tient la poignée fermement avant d'entrer discrètement. Regina était allongée dans le lit, entouré de machine dont un tube qui se frayait un chemin dans sa bouche pour lui permettre de respirer. Son crâne était recouvert de bandage, qui cachait ses beaux cheveux noirs, son visage était tuméfié, mais elle restait toujours aussi magnifique aux yeux d'Emma. Elle s'arrêta un cours instant observant sa brune et des larmes firent leur apparition, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour être à sa place à l'heure qu'il est... Elle continua d'avancer, Cora était présente aux côtés de sa fille, lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits de pas, elle releva les yeux et offrit un sourire à la blonde puis se leva dans sa direction.

- Emma, je suis contente de te voir. Dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Emma n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle attitude venant de cette femme froide et sans cœur, elle répondit tout de même à son étreinte avant de se dégager poliment.

- Moi aussi. Elle tourna les yeux vers Regina. Je suis surtout contente de la voir ! Répondit-elle les yeux toujours remplis de larme.

La blonde déposa le bouquet de fleurs sur le côté et vient s'asseoir sur la chaise qui était juste à côté du lit puis, elle prit doucement la main de la brune.

- Je... Je vais vous laisser, je descends à la cafétéria. Précisa Cora, voulant laisser Emma seule avec sa fille.

Emma décrocha son regard pour acquiescer à Cora avant de reporter son attention sur la brune. Cora sortit rapidement. Le respirateur faisait du bruit, ainsi que ce ''bip'' constant qui signifiait que le cœur de Regina battait convenablement. Emma serra un peu plus sa main sur celle de Regina avant de parler dans un sanglot.

- Mon dieu, Regina... Je suis tellement... Tellement désolée. S'exclama-t-elle en pleurant abondamment. C'est de ma faute ! J'aurais dû me battre pour toi et ne pas abandonner aussi vite. Jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser et partir, tu n'aurais jamais dû retourner auprès de ce monstre ! Je m'en veux terriblement, mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Je t'en pris, réveille-toi. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu te réveilles, pour revoir ton magnifique sourire... Mais pour cela, tu dois te réveiller Regina ! Avoua la blonde tout en laissant ses larmes couler.

C'est à ce moment qu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre. La blonde sécha rapidement ses larmes avant de saluer la jeune femme. Elle venait simplement vérifier les constantes de la brune. Emma qui voulait en savoir plus l'interrogea.

- Je... Je voulais savoir, son état s'est amélioré depuis hier ? Demanda la blonde en essayant d'étouffer ses larmes.

- Pas pour le moment... Il va falloir du temps à son corps pour se remettre du traumatisme. En ce qui concerne son coma, cela reste un mystère. Elle peut se réveiller aujourd'hui comme dans un mois, dans un an, voir... Jamais. Garder espoir, les miracles ça existe ! Positiva l'infirmière.

Emma hocha la tête puis la jeune femme prit la direction de la sortie. La blonde se rapprocha de Regina et vient juste à côté de son oreille...

- Je ne sais même pas si tu m'entends, mais peux importe. Je vais te venger Regina, il doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Je ne peux pas vivre en te sachant allongée ici et lui en pleine forme vivant sa vie tranquillement. Je te le promets, je n'ai pas pu te protéger de lui, la seule chose que je puisse faire maintenant, c'est de lui faire payer ! Elle embrassa le front de la brune avant de se rasseoir.  
Elle passa toute la journée aux côtés de sa brune espérant en vain que celle-ci n'ouvre les yeux. Vers 19 heures, lorsque les visites furent terminées, elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front avant de quitter la chambre et de rentrer directement chez elle. Elle allait venger Regina. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais une chose était sur, il devait payer pour ce qu'il a fait ! Elle enfila un pyjama et se glissa dans son lit... La nuit porte conseil...

oOo

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis 'l'accident'. Emma n'avait toujours pas à repris son travail. L'état de Regina c'était amélioré, les ecchymoses étaient presque toutes parties et elle pouvait respirer par ses propres moyens. Emma passait toutes ses journées auprès de la brune, espérant chaque jour le réveil de celle-ci. L'enquête concernant Daniel stagnait, il faut dire qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve matérielle ou autre, rien de concret. Le jeune homme vivait donc tranquillement sa vie comme si de rien était. Afin de protéger Zelena contre une quelconque vengeance de Daniel pour ne pas qu'elle puisse témoigner contre lui lors d'un éventuel procès, Cora avait décidé d'envoyer sa fille dans sa famille qui vivait à quelques centaines de kilomètres.

C'était une journée ensoleillée, Emma avait passé toute l'après-midi au côté de sa brune qui était toujours plongé dans son profond sommeil. La blonde n'en était pas sur, mais elle pensait vraiment que Regina pouvait entendre ses paroles, elle n'hésitait donc pas à lire des livres à celle-ci ou encore à lui faire la conversation...

- J'ai un plan Regina ! Dit tranquillement la blonde qui était assise sur une chaise aux côtés de la brune. Comme je te l'ai dit l'autre monstre vie tranquillement sa vie et l'affaire n'à pas bougée en deux semaines ! J'ai contacté l'agent en charge de l'affaire, mais il m'explique à chaque fois que sans aucune preuve, il ne peut pas l'arrêter... Il me faut donc des preuves ! Conclut-elle. Et j'ai ma petite idée pour les obtenir ! Je te laisse plus tôt aujourd'hui, je dois mettre mon plan à exécution !

Elle se leva donc, pris sa veste en cuir et parti sans oublier de déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue de Regina. En deux semaines, Emma avait eu le temps de réfléchir au moyen qu'elle allait utiliser pour se venger. Le torturer ? Le tuer ? Oh ça elle y avait longuement pensé, mais elle balaya directement cette idée de sa tête : elle ne voulait pas risquer d'aller en prison pour lui ! Et puis, elle devait être là, aux côtés de Regina surtout si celle-ci venait qu'à se réveiller... Non, il devait tout avouer et passer le restant de ses jours derrière les barreaux. Elle sortit de l'hôpital, puis grimpa dans sa petite voiture jaune et partie en direction de l'immeuble qui fut la demeure de Regina. Daniel y vivait toujours... Elle s'était équipée d'un micro qu'elle s'était procuré dans un magasin spécialisé et l'avait dissimulé sous son t-shirt. Son but était donc de faire cracher le morceau à Daniel, de tout enregistrer et de livrer la preuve aux autorités.

Il commençait à faire nuit lorsqu'elle gara sa voiture en bas de l'immeuble. Elle sortit du véhicule avant de marcher jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle s'approcha de l'interphone et appuya sur un bouton au hasard et une voix féminine lui répondit ;

- Oui ?

- C'est le câble ! Dit la blonde en changeant quelque peu sa voix.

Puis, comme par miracle le capteur de la porte se mit en marche et la blonde n'eut plus qu'à la pousser afin de pénétrer dans l'immeuble.

- Pfff, ça marche à tous les coups ! Ricana-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et gravit les deux étages pour ce retrouvé dans le couloir où vivait Daniel. Elle s'approcha discrètement de la porte de l'appartement avant de frapper relativement fort sur celle-ci. Elle entendit des bruits de pas venant de l'autre côté. Son cœur s'emballa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaitre le grand brun qui était visiblement très étonné de voir la blonde sur le seuil de sa porte.

- Surprise ! Dit-elle en entrant sans attendre la permission.

- Tu... Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Sort de chez moi tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-il un brin énervé.

- Oh arrête ta mise en scène, on le sait très bien qu'ici, c'est chez Regina ! Regina, tu te rappelles d'elle non ?

- Je...Heu ... Oui, l'appartement lui appartient, mais nous sommes mariés ! C'est donc chez moi ! Et pourquoi me demandes-tu une chose pareille ? On parle de la femme que j'aime, je te rappel !

- Oh voyez-vous cela ! C'est la femme que tu aimes maintenant ? Et bien pour un mari aimant, il me semble que tu ne vas pas souvent la voir à l'hôpital, je me trompe ? Dit la blonde en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Je sais que tu y es tous les jours, ça suffit non ?

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre... Menti la blonde qui voulait que Daniel passe aux aveux.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente Swan ! Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ! Regina ma tout avouer !

- Oh, elle t'a tout dit alors... C'est pour cela que tu l'as poussé du deuxième étage ?

- Pour quelle autre raison aussi non ? Ma femme m'avoue qu'elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et en plus, d'une femme, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Dit-il, tout en se dirigeant vers le meuble du salon.

Voilà ! Il venait d'avouer. Emma était satisfaite, mais... Ça semblait trop facile...

- Je le savais espèce de pourriture ! Lena avait bien vu ce que tu lui as fait lorsque vous étiez encore chez sa mère !

- Oui, j'avoue que cette petite fouineuse est venue gâcher mes plans... Mais c'est de ma faute aussi, j'aurais dû être plus discret quand je l'ai trainé jusqu'à notre appartement. J'aurais simplement poussé Regina du haut du deuxième étage et fait passer ça pour un suicide mais évidement, à cause de sa peste de sœur, TU es venu mettre ton nez là où il ne fallait pas ! S'énerva le brun en ouvrant un des tiroirs du meuble.

- Monstre ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Cria la blonde s'approchant de lui.

- C'était une terrible erreur de venir ici avec un micro Swan... Dit-il sur un ton glaçant tout en plongeant sa main dans le tiroir.

- Q...quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

Daniel était dos à Emma, la main plongée dans le meuble. Soudain, il se retourna et brandit une arme en direction de la blonde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? Paniqua la blonde qui reculait sans lâcher l'arme des yeux.

- Ce que je fais ? Et bien pour quelqu'un qui comprend toujours tout très vite, tu as du mal ! Tu savais exactement ce que j'avais fait à Regina, et tu apparais aujourd'hui, après deux semaines en me posant des questions pour me faire avouer ! Ça saute aux yeux que tu portes un micro...Pff, je te pensais plus intelligente que ça ! Dit-il sur un ton menaçant tout en s'approchant dangereusement de la blonde.

Emma continuait de reculer, elle n'avait pas pensé à s'armer pour venir jusqu'ici... Idiote ! Pensa-t-elle mentalement.

- Écoute Daniel, ne fait pas ça ! Je détruirais l'enregistrement et je ne dirais rien ! Menti la blonde.

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? Si je te laisse partir, tu vas t'empresser d'aller chez les flics pour leur amener la bande... Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir te tuer...

Emma sentait son cœur accélérer, elle avait réellement peur de la suite des événements.

- Tu n'oseras pas ! Je le sais parce que tu n'auras aucun alibi à fournir à la police cette fois-ci !

Daniel se mit à rire tout en tenant toujours son arme vers la poitrine de la blonde qui avait reculé au maximum et qui était à présent dos au mur du grand salon.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? S'interrogea la blonde.

- Tout simplement parce que maquiller un meurtre en suicide devient un peu ma spécialité ! Fit ironiquement le brun.

- De quoi tu parles ? Regina n'est pas morte ! Elle peut toujours se réveillé et avouer ce que tu lui à fait !

- Pauvre idiote, je ne te parle pas de celle-là, je te parle de son père !

Emma ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Qu'est-ce que le père de Regina venait faire dans cette histoire ? Devant le regard interrogateur de la blonde, Daniel lui expliqua plus en détails.

- Je l'ai tué ! Et puis j'ai fait passer ça pour un suicide...

- TU QUOI ?! Cria la blonde en découvrant la vérité sur le décès mystérieux du père de la brune.

- Je l'ai aussi dit à Regina avant de la pousser, je voulais qu'elle meure en sachant la vérité... Mais cette trainée s'en est sorti, hum, elle est plus robuste que son vieux père ! J'aurais dû vérifier qu'elle était bien morte et finir le travail tant qu'il en était encore temps...

S'en était trop pour Emma qui avait essayé de rester calme jusque-là. Mais l'aveu de Daniel, plus la façon dont il avait traité Regina, s'en était trop. Elle courra dans sa direction pour lui sauter dessus, le brun n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher et tomba en arrière. Emma pus saisir l'arme, elle se releva rapidement, mais Daniel était déjà debout derrière elle. Il encercla ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde et vient déposer ses mains sur ses poignets afin de la maitriser pour récupérer son arme. Emma se débâtait tant bien que mal afin qu'il ne récupère pas l'arme. Elle avait le doigt sur la gâchette et se tortillait dans tous les sens, mais la force de Daniel pris le dessus et il réussit à tourner l'arme vers l'abdomen de la blonde... Soudain, un bruit retenti dans le salon. L'arme tomba sur le sol, une vive douleur traversa le corps de la blonde avant qu'elle ne tombe en arrière. Daniel, toujours solidement accroché à celle-ci tomba également. Leurs deux corps heurtèrent le sol. Il fallut quelques secondes à Emma pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer... Il y avait eu un coup de feu et bordel, elle était touchée ! Elle resta inerte sur le sol, son corps allongé à côté de celui de Daniel qui ne bougeait pas non plus. Elle réussit à tourner la tête et elle aperçut qu'une mare de sang s'était déjà formé tout autour de son corps... Pendant un instant, elle eut peur, puis soudain, elle eut l'irrésistible envie de fermer les yeux. Elle cligna des yeux, balaya la pièce du regard et ferma totalement les paupières, un sourire aux lèvres en regardant un portait de la brune qui trônait toujours sur le meuble du salon...

**TBC**

* * *

Voilà ! Bon, j'espère que mon ''pavé-réponse '' du début ne vous a pas dérangé, je tenais à m'excuser si vous aussi vous pensez que je n'aurais pas du me baser sur un film… J'avoue que depuis cette critique, je me pause beaucoup de questions et j'ai beaucoup de doute en ce qui concerne mon écriture et ma façon de faire… Je sais pas trop ce que vous, vous en pensez.

Alors ce chapitre ? Oui je sais, vous devez –encore- avoir des envies de meurtres ^^ Mais vous ne devez pas m'en vouloir, vous comprendrez dans le chapitre suivant, d'ailleurs le titre est annonciateur de bonne nouvelle ! =D

A mercredi !

Love

A suivre : Retour a la vie.


	13. Retour à la vie

Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Je voulais commencer en vous disant MERCI pour toutes ses reviews ! Vous êtes absolument géniaux ! Sans rire, vos commentaires mon fait chaud au cœur et m'on rebooster ! Je vais répondre un peu plus personnellement à vos reviews aujourd'hui, ensuite je vous laisse avec ce 13éme chapitre ! On ce retrouve en bas =))

Xenmin : Tu as des envies de meurtres et c'est légitimes ^^ Bien vu, chapitre plus léger aujourd'hui =)

kaen .th : Tu as totalement compris ma façon de faire ! =) En ce qui concerne tes OS continue et persévère ! –je passerais en lire quand j'aurais plus de temps =)-

Okishina : ahah sorry ^^ Voilà la suite !

Emy0708 : Merciii ! =)

SQmione57: Merci de ton soutien et de tes commentaires à chaque chapitre !

Ninousmile : C'est vrai qu'Emma n'a pas été assez vigilante, mais que veux-tu, on ne peut pas penser à tout ^^ Ce chapitre devrait te plaire )

Marion .potter.39 : J'ai vraiment rigolé en lisant ton commentaire '' parce que là c'est presque "il n'en restera qu'un" '' xD Merci pour ta fidélité et tes supers reviews =)

taocm : Oui j'aime bien vous laisser languir entre deux chapitres ^^ je suis cruelle en fait D Oh je suis contente de savoir que tu as lu ma précédente fic et que tu trouves que je m'améliore =) Merci !

Buntinx Jennifer : Et bien la voilà la suiiite :D

s-bmabelle : MERCI pour tes encouragements

Camlapro : Pour répondre à ta question '' Tu regardes Rizzoli and Isles non?'' Et bien la réponse est OUI, j'adore vraiment et je pense que tu me poses cette question pour la ressemblance avec la scène ou le tueur est derrière Jane qui tient l'arme et qu'on voit au ralenti la balle les traverser tout les deux ))) Bonne déduction, ça vient de là =)

edwin .ouat: Voilà la suite j'espère que tu ne t'es pas rongé les ongles ^^

J'ajoute un MERCI à tous les autres ainsi qu'aux Guest et ceux qui son resté anonyme =) Je suis aussi contente que le fait de ''voir'' le Dr Torres dans un passage vous ai plu =))))

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Emma ouvrit les yeux, elle fut éblouie par les lumières vives qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle était allongée dans un lit. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour permettre à ceux-ci de s'habituer à la lumière. Une fois totalement remise, elle parcourut la pièce du regard. Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient blancs et Cora se tenait debout en face de son lit. Emma tenta de se relever, mais une douleur dans l'abdomen l'en empêcha...

- Oh Emma, tu es réveillé ! Dit la femme en voyant la blonde ouvrir lentement les yeux. Non, non n'essaye pas de bouger ! Ordonna-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut qu'Emma voulait se redresser.

- Q...que- c'est t'il passé ? Demanda difficilement la blonde qui n'arrivait pas à remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs.

- Tu as été blessée Emma, une balle t'a traversé l'abdomen... Heureusement, aucun organe n'à été touché... Tu as dû subir une petite opération et tu es resté dans le coma pendant deux semaines, mais rassures-toi, tu vas parfaitement bien maintenant et tu vas rapidement t'en remettre !

Emma passa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre et senti un pansement sur celui-ci ainsi qu'une douleur. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que tous ses souvenirs reviennent.

- D-Daniel? Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Il a été blessé lui aussi. En fait, la balle à traverser ton corps et s'est logé dans le siens... Il a dû subir une grosse opération car son foie était gravement atteint...

- Il- il est mort ?

- Non. Il était mal en point, mais il a survécu... Il est dans cet hôpital, mais dans un autre service...

- Et Regina ? Comment va-t-elle ? S'inquiéta la blonde qui n'avait pas encore de nouvelle de la brune. J'ai dormi pendant deux semaines ! Elle s'est enfin réveillée ?

- Aucun grand changement malheureusement... Elle est toujours dans le coma... Son état est stable, ses fractures seront bientôt totalement réparées et elle a retrouvé son beau visage.

Emma se mit à pleurer, elle espérait vraiment que Regina soit réveillé... Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

- Emma ! Ma chérie, tu m'as fait si peur ! S'écria la mère de la blonde avant de venir serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

- Aïe, doucement maman ! Gémis la blonde qui sentait une vive douleur lui venir du ventre.

- Oh pardon ! J'avais presque oublié !

- Je vais vous laisser entre vous, je retourne près de ma fille. Dit Cora en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Oh Cora ! Dit Emma qui fit stoppant Cora.

- Hum ?

- Vous... Vous pourriez embrasser Regina pour moi ? Dit la blonde les yeux remplis de larme.

- Bien sur... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans peu de temps, tu pourras le faire toi-même. Répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Emma et sa mère étaient à présent seules. Mère et fille en profitèrent donc pour mettre les choses au point.

- Emma, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'allée chez lui seule ? Et sans arme pour te défendre ? Ça aurait pu très mal fini !

- Je devais le faire maman... Pour Regina. Je devais la venger ! Et je n'ai pas penser une seule seconde d'y aller avec de quoi me défendre…

- D'accord, mais à quel prix ? Regarde-toi Emma ! Tu es dans un lit d'hôpital à cause de tout ça !

- Mais ça en vaut la peine maman, j'ai enfin découvert la vérité ! Et tout le monde doit la connaitre aussi ! D'ailleurs, je portais un micro sur moi... Tu sais qui à l'enregistrement ? S'inquiéta la blonde qui espérait ne pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien.

- Il est entre les mains de la police maintenant. Les voisins ont entendu un coup de feu et on directement appelé les secours. Ils sont rapidement arrivés avec les forces de l'ordre, lorsqu'il ton mis dans l'ambulance et lorsqu'ils on retirer ton t-shirt pour voir la plaie, ils ont découvert ton mouchard et l'on directement remit aux agents présents...

- Et ? Tu as des nouvelles de l'affaire ?

- Moi non, personne ne veux rien nous dire... Je n'en sais pas plus. Et puis tu étais dans le coma, ainsi que Daniel donc ils ne pouvaient interroger personnes pour avoir des réponses !

- Je dois appeler l'inspecteur qui est en charge de l'affaire ! Tout lui expliquer et coincer ce fils de pute de Daniel !

- Emma ! Ton langage !

- Désolée maman, mais j'en ai assez... Regina est toujours dans le coma, je suis blessé et Daniel toujours en liberté et bien en vie. Je veux en finir maman ! Dit la blonde en sanglotant.

Sa mère vient auprès d'elle pour la prendre doucement dans ses bras et la câliné gentiment.  
Lorsque le temps des visites fut terminé, Emma resta seule dans son lit. Elle appellera l'inspecteur dès que possible, mais pour l'heure, elle devait se reposer et retrouver ses forces afin de retourner le plus rapidement possible aux côtés de Regina.

Après une semaine, Emma avait totalement récupérer. Elle n'avait toujours pas pu voir Regina. Les médecins lui interdisaient l'accès à la chambre de celle-ci, selon eux, la blonde n'aurait pas fait ses exercices de 'rééducation' si elle avait pu voir la belle : elle serait resté toute la journée assise à ses côtés... Oui, elle avait dû avoir des exercices pour se tenir debout et remarcher normalement, la balle était en parti responsable, mais aussi le fait qu'elle soit restée immobile pendant plus de deux semaines.

Maintenant totalement remise, avec le papier de l'autorisation de sortie en poche, elle pouvait enfin retrouver sa brune. Elle se redit donc directement dans la chambre de celle-ci et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Regina n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, les seules choses qui avaient changé, c'était que son visage avait totalement retrouvé son aspect habituel, et que son crâne n'était plus enveloppé dans des bandages blancs. Ses fractures étaient totalement réparées et son poumon qui fut perforé re-fonctionnait normalement. À présent, on pourrait simplement croire qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Emma s'approcha d'elle et vient lui déposer un tendre baiser sur le front.

- Regina, je suis si contente de te voir ! Chuchota la blonde le front collé à celui de Regina.

Elle vient s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de sa brune et lui saisit doucement la main avant de poursuivre.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué... Il s'en est passé des choses en 3 semaines. Je ne sais pas si ta mère t'a parlé mais je vais quand même tout t'expliquer...

Elle commença donc à expliquer tous les faits : son arrivé chez Daniel équipé d'un micro, les aveux de celui-ci, la bagarre, le coup de feu... Elle lui expliqua également que son ex mari était en vie, et qu'il venait de se réveiller. Elle conclut son 'rapport' en lui disant qu'elle avait pu contacter les inspecteurs et que dès qu'il sera sur pied, Daniel sera trainé en justice pour meurtre, kidnapping, tentative de meurtre et coup et blessure volontaire. Il allait prendre cher !

- Voilà, tu sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé... Tu me manques tellement Regina ! Ton sourire, ta voix, ta prestance, tout me manque de trop. Je t'en pris, réveille-toi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi... C'est peut-être trop tard, mais je vais te le dire maintenant. Je crois que je peux dire que je t'aime. Je le sais, tout simplement parce que le fait que tu sois ici, dans cet état me tue, je m'en veux terriblement. Je ne pense qu'à toi et au moment où je pourrais à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras... Je t'aime Regina Mills, et j'espère que tu pourras me l'entendre te le dire chaque jour que te donnera la vie à mes côtés.

Une larme coulait sur la joue d'Emma, sans lâcher la main de sa brune, elle se leva et vient déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Regina. À ce contact, elle ressentit le même électrochoc qu'elles avaient ressenti la première fois où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. Elle fit durer quelques secondes se doux baiser avant de se reculer rapidement, car les machines reliées au cœur de sa belle commencèrent à s'emballer. Le rythme cardiaque de Regina était dans le rouge, il avait augmenté anormalement vite... Signalé par le bruit des machines, les infirmières se précipitèrent vers la brune afin de lui injecter ce qu'il fallait pour calmer le cœur de celle-ci. Une fois le rythme redevenu normal, elles purent quitter la pièce pour retourner à leurs occupations. Emma ne savait l'expliquer, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle était responsable de ce qu'il venait de se passer... Elle aussi, avait senti son cœur s'emballer lorsque ses lèvres étaient sur celle de Regina. Emma se remit assise et repris la main de sa brune.

- C'était certainement une pure coïncidence... Déduit-elle avant de poser sa tête sur leurs mains jointes.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes lorsqu'elle sentit une légère pression sur sa main. Elle ne releva pas la tête, pensant que c'était sans doute un spasme musculaire de la main de la brune. Puis la pression se fit plus forte. Emma releva donc la tête et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit que Regina avait les yeux entrouverts. La brune entrouvrit la bouche, elle essayait de dire quelques choses.

- E...Em...

- Regina ! S'écria la blonde. Tu es réveillée ! Oh mon dieu ! Elle se leva subitement et pris doucement la brune dans ses bras.

- E...Em-ma...j...je.

- Chuuut, Dit-elle en posant son index sur la bouche de Regina. Repose-toi ma belle, tu me parleras plus tard.

Regina capitula, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas la force de prononcer une phrase complète. Elle referma donc les yeux et sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil. Emma ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle était enfin réveillée ! Elle profita pour prévenir le personnel de l'hôpital de l'état de la brune et s'empressa d'appeler Cora ainsi que sa mère.

Cora était venue aussi vite que possible pour rendre visite à sa fille. Regina dormait toujours, selon les médecins, c'était normal, après être resté aussi longtemps dans le coma, elle devait se reposer. La vieille femme resta plusieurs heures avant de repartir, sans avoir pu parler à sa fille, car celle-ci ne s'était pas réveillée. Emma quant à elle avait insisté pour rester. Les heures passèrent lorsque Regina ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. La blonde se précipita vers elle.

- Regina ! Que c'est bon de te voir les yeux ouverts ! Dit la blonde avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux.

- Emma, je suis contente de te revoir. Tenta d'articuler la brune, elle avait encore des difficultés à s'exprimer mais on pouvait clairement la comprendre.

Soudain, une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

- Bonjour Madame Mills, je vois que vous êtes réveillé ! C'est parfait, nous allons en profiter pour vous faire passer différents tests pour voir si vous avez encore toutes vos capacités motrices et mentales !

Emma ne put discuter plus avec la brune que l'infirmière avait déjà mis celle-ci dans un fauteuil roulant et se dirigeait vers la porte. La brune attrapa la main d'Emma avant de sortir et la regarda intensément.

- Emma, ne me laisse pas... Dit-elle sur un ton suppliant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne bouge pas d'ici ! Dit-elle en se penchant et venant déposer un baiser sur la joue de la brune.

- Merci, à tout de suite ! Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

L'infirmière reprit le fauteuil et parcouru les derniers mettre avant de sortir de la chambre. Emma ne lâcha la main de Regina que lorsque celle-ci fut trop loin.

Elle se remit assise, le sourire toujours aussi prononcé sur le visage. Elle devait attendre le retour de Regina, et espérer une chose : Que les résultats des examens soit bons.

**TBC**

* * *

Voilà ! =D Alors ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, beaucoup plus léger et SQ que les deux précédents ! Mais certes beaucoup plus court =/ On a avancé de quelques semaines dans ce chapitre, je trouvais ça inutile de voir Emma dans le coma ainsi que Regina. Maintenant, elles sont réveillées toutes les deux ! ) n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos impressions et vos idées pour la suite, certains ne sont parfois pas loin de deviner ce qui va se passer, bien joué !=D

A samedi pour la suite !

Love

A suivre : Aveux.


	14. Aveux

Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? =D Oui,oui on est dimanche je suis désolée pour ce jour de retard –Encore ! – je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais à partir de mercredi je vais avoir de l'aide pour la correction de mes chapitres alors promis, plus de retard ! =D MERCI pour vos nombreux commentaires qui me permettent d'avancer et d'être motiver, vous êtes fabuleux ! Oui nos chouchoutes sont réveillées, je me suis sentie obligé de réveillé Regina par un ''true love kiss'' d'Emma =D Evidemment je n'allais pas la faire mourir, Regina c'est mon petit bébé, je l'aime de trop donc bon... lol Voici la suite, en légèreté –oui parce que vous devez avoir des minis crises cardiaque à cause de moi xD Rapprochement SQ, je n'en dit pas plus ! Bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis le réveil de Regina, elle n'était pas tout à fait sur pieds, mais elle avait fait le plus gros du travail de rééducation. En effet, elle marchait maintenant sans aide et n'avait presque plus aucun trou de mémoire. C'était en grande partie grâce à Emma si Regina avait retrouvé la majeure partie ses souvenirs. La blonde venait chaque jour avec des photos que lui avait gentiment proposé Cora qui depuis l'accident de sa fille, c'était totalement métamorphosé, afin de lui raviver ses souvenirs. Leur relation n'avait pas réellement évolué, Emma n'avait posé aucune question sur les souvenirs qu'avait la brune de son 'accident' et encore moins si elle avait entendu tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'elle était dans le coma et plus particulièrement sa petite déclaration d'amour... Elle préférait attendre que Regina soit plus forte pour lui poser toutes ces questions qui lui brulaient les lè le plan physique, la brune n'avait gardé aucune séquelle de sa chute, mise à part la cicatrice sur les côtes due à l'opération et une autre petite cicatrice sur le côté droit de sa lèvre supérieur, mais sur le plan moral, un gros travail était encore à fournir...

- C'est le grand jour ! Dit Emma pendant qu'elle terminait de remplir la valise de la brune.

- Oui ! Enfin ! Je n'en peu plus d'être dans cette chambre d'hôpital, j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici et de voir de nouvelles choses ! S'exclama la brune.

- Tu m'étonnes, tu es resté bien trop longtemps ici !

- Oui, mais je... Enfin... Je ne...Bredouillai la petite brune.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Emma en stoppant ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour porter son attention sur Regina.

- Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à l'endroit où j'allais vivre à présent... Je ne peux pas retourner dans mon appartement et il est hors de question que j'aille vivre chez ma mère !

Emma se sentit bête un moment, pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ! Il était clair que Regina ne retournerait jamais dans son ancien appartement à cause de tout ce qui c'était passé là-bas et puis retourner vivre chez sa mère était impensable, malgré que celle-ci a totalement changé de comportement envers sa fille ou même Emma...

- Et bien... Tu peux venir vivre chez moi... Proposa timidement la blonde.

- Chez toi ? S'étonna la brune.

- Quoi ? Je sais, ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais il y à assez de place pour nous deux...

- Je me fiche de ça Emma, je veux simplement savoir si tu es sûr de vouloir de moi dans ton appartement... Tu sais, je ne suis pas facile à vivre !

- Évidemment que je sûr ! Et ne dit pas de bêtise, je te connais suffisamment pour te dire que tu n'es pas difficile à vivre, bien au contraire ! Dit la blonde en rougissant quelque peu. Et puis comme ça je serais tout le temps à tes côtés, tu ne manqueras de rien, je vais te traiter comme une vraie princesse !

C'est au tour de Regina de voir ses joues s'empourprer.

- Et puis comme ça, je serais tout le temps à tes côtés, tu ne manqueras de rien, je vais te traiter comme une vraie princesse !

- Bon, d'accord. Mais ce n'est que provisoire ! Dès que je trouve un appartement, je pars... Je ne veux pas t'embêter !

- Tu resteras le temps qu'il faudra, rien ne presse !

Regina sourit à la blonde avant d'aider celle-ci à boucler sa propre valise. Et c'est en se tenant par le bras que les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent l'hôpital.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Regina regardait à l'extérieur les bâtiments défiler devant ses yeux, Emma avait fait en sorte de prendre un chemin différent pour ne pas passer devant l'ancien immeuble de la brune afin de ne pas éveiller de trop mauvais souvenirs, même si elle se doutait bien que Regina devait y penser tout le temps.

Une fois arrivé devant l'appartement, Regina sorti et Emma pris la valise de celle-ci, elles gravirent les 3 étages et se retrouvèrent devant la porte de l'appartement. Emma inséra la clé dans le verrou puis se retourna vers la brune avant d'entrer.

-Je, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire le ménage... Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait et...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Dit la brune en coupant Emma. Je suis sur que cet endroit va me plaire. Termina-t-elle en souriant.

Emma répondit à son sourire et ouvrit la porte, elles entrèrent donc dans le petit appartement d'Emma, il n'était vraiment pas grand : Une chambre, une salle de bains, un salon, une petite cuisine qui servait aussi de salle à manger et un bureau. La visite des lieux fut donc très rapide...

- Et voici ma chambre, dit la blonde en pénétrant dans la dernière pièce suivi de près par Regina, c'est ici que tu vas dormir ! Finit-elle en déposant la valise de Regina devant le grand lit.

- Quoi ? Mais non Emma, c'est ta chambre, je scouate déjà ton appartement, je ne vais pas non plus prendre ton lit !

-Ne soit pas ridicule... Premièrement, tu ne ''scouate'' pas comme tu dis, étant donner que je t'ai invité et deuxièmement mon lit est plus confortable que le canapé donc tu le prends !

- Mais et toi ? Si j'occupe ton lit, où vas-tu dormir ? S'interrogea la brune.

Avec toi ? Pensa Emma.

- Et bien, j'utiliserais le canapé-lit !

- Mais tu viens juste de dire que...

- Chut... Dit Emma en coupant Regina. Ça ira, ce n'est pas si inconfortable ! Répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bon, très bien, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier Emma... Dit la brune en s'approchant de la blonde et en lui prenant les deux mains.

Emma sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsque Regina se trouva à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle tenta de bredouiller quelque chose.

- Et bien, tu pourrais peut-être... Dit-elle en se rapprochant aussi près que possible des lèvres de Regina, mais sans les touchers.

Il ne restait que quelques millimètres avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent et c'est exactement à ce moment où la sonnette retentie dans tout l'appartement. Regina recula brusquement en lâchant les mains de la blonde et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Emma, quant à elle, se racla la gorge avant de s'excuser et se dirigea vers l'interphone afin de voir qui avait interrompu leur moment d'intimité.

- Oui ?! Demanda sèchement la blonde dans le téléphone qui donnait en bas.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Ici l'inspecteur Hoyt, je suis en charge de l'affaire Daniel Stable.

- Ah oui... Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Et bien, je suis à la recherche de Mme Mills, et étant donner votre...euh... Relation, je pensais que peut-être, je pourrais la trouver ici.

- Oui, elle est ici...

-Ah, parfait. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec elle s'il vous plait.

- Euh, ok, je vous ouvre... 3e étage porte de gauche. Lança-t-elle, tout en appuyant sur le bouton qui contrôle la porte d'entrée et raccrocha rapidement le téléphone.

- Qui est-ce ? Interrogea Regina qui venait d'arriver.

- Et bien, c'est... C'est l'inspecteur Hoyt, il est en charge de... Enfin de...Heu... Bredouilla Emma.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris...

- On en à pas encore parlé, si tu as besoin de plus de temps, je lui demande de passer plus tard ?

-Non, je... Je...ça ira.

Emma sourit puis on entendit des coups retentir à la porte. La blonde se déplaça vers celle-ci avant de l'ouvrir. L'inspecteur Hoyt était grisonnant, de petite taille et était de corpulence normale. Il dévisagea la blonde avant de se diriger vers Regina.

- Bonjour, je suis...

- L'inspecteur Hoyt, je sais. Dit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. Que puis-je pour vous ?

L'homme qui tendait la main pour saluer la jeune femme la rabaissa quand celui-ci ne reçut pas de réponse de la part de la brune.

– Et bien, j'aimerais vous parler en privé ! Dit-il en jetant un œil vers la blonde.

- Sachez monsieur que nous sommes chez Mlle Swan ici, et que je tiens à ce qu'elle reste à mes côtés ! Si vous désirer me parler, ça sera en sa présence ! Dit la brune en se collant à Emma.

La blonde la prise par la taille et ne la lâcha plus.

– Bien, si vous insistez... Je voulais vous prévenir que l'audience concernant l'affaire de votre mari se tiendra ce vendredi matin au tribunal. Vous, ainsi que Mlle Swan êtes tenues d'être présente afin de témoigner...

Les jambes de Regina se mirent à trembler et elle remercia intérieurement Emma de la tenir, car sans elle, elle serait certainement par terre. Depuis son réveil, elle faisait tout pour oublier Daniel et tout ce qui c'était passé le jour de son anniversaire. Mais là, tout la rattrapait...

Sentant Regina trembler et voyant que la petite brune ne pouvait sortir un mot, c'est Emma qui répondit pour elle.

- Bien, nous y serons...

L'homme hocha la tête et regardait attentivement les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient encore l'une contre l'autre. La blonde remarqua son regard de dégout et reprit la parole.

- Bien Monsieur...Hoyt... Si vous avez terminé, je vous demanderai de sortir de mon appartement...  
L'homme leva un sourcil.

...Vous connaissez la sorti. Conclut la blonde le sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme les salua de la tête avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers la sortie.

La porte fut à peine fermée que Regina fondit en larmes dans les bras de la blonde. Emma frottait tendrement le dos de la brune et tentait de la calmer.

- Chut, Regina ne pleure pas. Dit-elle en se détachant légèrement de la brune afin de lui faire face.

-Je... Je suis désolée de craquer comme ça devant toi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à être appelé aussi rapidement pour témoigner. Je ne sais pas si j'avais la force de l'affronter !

- Oh Regina, tu peux pleurer devant moi, je suis là pour te réconforter. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dis-toi que je serais à tes côtés durant toute la durée de l'affaire ! Dit-elle en venant sécher une des larmes de la brune.

- Merci Emma. Dit la brune en reprenant Emma dans ses bras.

- J'ai une idée, dit la blonde lorsque Regina desserra son étreinte, je vais te faire couler un bain et tu vas te détendre le temps que je nous prépare à manger !

- Tu ne veux pas que je prépare quelque chose ?

- Je me doute que ce que prépare soit sans doute mille fois meilleur que ma piètre cuisine, mais non pas aujourd'hui !

La blonde embrassa Regina sur le front avant de se diriger dans la salle de bains qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, afin de remplir la baignoire. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce elle tomba nez-à-nez devant la brune qui ne portait qu'un simple peignoir en soie mauve qui laissait apparaitre la généreuse poitrine de celle-ci. Emma déglutit difficilement et sourira à la brune avant de se diriger vers la cuisine afin de préparer le dîner.

Environs une heure plus tard, Regina fit son apparition dans la cuisine vêtue d'un pyjama en soie, elle était démaquillée et avait les cheveux pris dans un chignon. Emma se retourna en entendant du bruit.

- Ah te voilà ! Juste au bon moment, c'est prêt ! Dit la blonde fière de montrer son plat de lasagne qui était encore dans le four.

La brune lui sourit et aida à dresser la table pour elles deux. Le diner se passa dans le silence, Emma avait envie que la brune se confie à elle, mais elle préférait ne pas brusquer les choses. Une fois le repas terminé et la vaisselle rangée, la petite brune sourit avant de parler.

- C'était très bon Emma, je suis vraiment fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Merci, j'ai hâte de gouter les tiennes ! Oh, d'accord, ton lit est près, tu peux te directement allé te coucher !

- Je cuisinerais tout ce que tu voudras !

- Bien, bonne nuit Regina.

- Bonne nuit Emma. Dit la brune en embrassant le coin des lèvres de la blonde, mais sans les toucher vraiment.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre et ferma derrière-elle. Emma passa rapidement sous la douche puis s'installa dans le canapé-lit pour essayer de se reposer un peu. Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes qu'elle trouva enfin le sommeil.

oOo

Après avoir fermé la porte de l'appartement, l'inspecteur Hoyt se rendit directement dans son véhicule, pris son téléphone portable et composa un numéro avant de mettre l'appareil à son oreille.

« Allo ? C'est moi... Vous aviez raison, elle est chez Emma Swan... Je sais, oui, j'ai pu le placer, non, non, elles n'ont rien remarqué... D'accord. Au revoir. »

Puis il raccrocha son téléphone avant de se mettre en route afin de retourner chez lui...

oOo

Emma fut réveillée par des cris venant de sa chambre, elle bondit de son lit et couru aussi rapidement que possible vers celle-ci et y entra précipitamment. Regina était en plein cauchemar, elle se débattait et criait fort ;

- NON, lâche-moi ! AU SECOURS !

Emma vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune qui cauchemardait toujours.

- Regina ! Regina, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Dit la blonde en secouant légèrement son amie afin de la réveiller pour de bon.

La petite brune ouvrit les yeux et tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de se repérer dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore bien. Elle était en sueur et son cœur battait bien trop vite. Lorsqu'elle aperçut clairement que la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés n'était autre qu'Emma, elle se mise assise et la pris dans ses bras.

- Il... Il me tenait et allait me passer par-dessus le balcon, j'ai eu si peur Emma ! Sanglota Regina la tête enfouit dans le cou de son amie.

- Oh Regina, calme toi, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, tu ne risques rien, je suis là pour te protéger maintenant.

Elles restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Regina retrouve une respiration normale.  
- J'ai eu si peur. Dit-elle en se dégageant des bras d'Emma.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini. Maintenant rendort-toi, il est presque 4 heures du matin ! Fit remarquer la blonde en se levant du lit.

Emma embrassa la joue de Regina avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Emma ?!

- Oui ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

- Tu... Tu veux bien, dormir avec moi. Je me sens en sécurité quand tu es près de moi ...

- Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle rapidement avant de venir se placer aux côtés de la brune.

Emma était sur le dos n'osant pas bouger et ferma les yeux. Regina quant à elle, observait discrètement la blonde. Après une demi-heure, la brune vérifia qu'Emma était endormie et se rapprocha de son oreille et vient lui susurrer tendrement :

- Je crois que je t'aime aussi Emma.

Regina vient déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde, se blottie contre celle-ci et ferma les yeux afin de dormir. C'est à ce moment qu'une petite larme perla au coin de l'œil d'Emma et qu'un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle ne devrait plus se poser la question à présent, Regina avait bien entendu sa déclaration d'amour lorsqu'elle était dans le coma. Et plus important encore, elle partageait ses sentiments ! Emma passa son bras autour de la brune et ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, mais cette fois-ci pour plonger dans un sommeil profond.

**TBC**

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Alors ? Vous m'aimez maintenant hein ? Plus envie de me frapper ? haha. Je vous avais promis un peu de légèreté mais vous devez commencer à me connaitre, ce n'est jamais simple… Que pensez-vous de l'inspecteur ? Et de nos chouchoutes ? Cute non ? Booon je vous laisse me dire tout cela dans un gentil commentaire puis je vous dis à mercredi sans faute !

Bisous mes petits lecteurs

LOVE

A suivre : Journée pyjama.


	15. Journée pyjama

Hello tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? Bien j'espère =) Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaires sur le chapitre précédent,-comparé au tartine de d'habitude- ^^ soit ça vous a pas plu soit bah je sais pas x) A croire que vous préféré quand il y à du sang et des larmes lol Faudra attendre alors, parce que ce chapitre est trèèès guimauve avec un rating M… Hoyt dans le chapitre précédent, certains on reconnu la référence à R&I et d'autre sont très perspicace ! Bravo, vous m'épatez ! mdr Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre 15 !

Enjoy !

Samedi matin, Regina dormait toujours profondément. Emma venait de se réveiller et sourit en remarquant que la brune était toujours agrippée à elle. Elle repensait aux mots de la brune hier soir, Regina l'aimait, c'était formidable. Ne restait plus qu'à lui dire qu'elle avait tout entendu. Elles devaient avoir une discussion parce que théoriquement elles ne s'étaient jamais avoué la vraie nature de leurs sentiments, du moins pas quand l'autre était réveillé ! Elle se releva discrètement pour regarder l'heure : 8h. Il est beaucoup trop tôt ce dis-elle intérieurement, lorsqu'elle voulut se recoucher confortablement, la petite brune ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Une fois bien réveillée, elle constata qu'elle était dans les bras de la blonde. Elle esquissa un petit sourire à Emma.

- Bonjour. Dit la brune sur un ton encore endormi.

- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

- Grâce à toi, oui !

Emma sourit sans lâcher la brune.

- Tu peux te rendormir, il n'est que 8 heures ! S'exclama la blonde en regardant une nouvelle fois le réveil.

Regina aurait voulu rester plus longtemps dans les bras d'Emma, mais le grognement de son ventre la força à sortir du lit.

- J'ai faim, pas toi ? Demanda la Regina.

- SI !

- Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Euh, tu sais faire les pancakes ?

- Tu rigoles ? C'est ma spécialité ! Dit la brune en se levant du lit.

- Alors des pancakes ! Répliqua Emma en se levant à son tour. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où se trouvent les ingrédients.

Elles se retrouvèrent donc toutes les deux dans la cuisine Regina préparant ses fameux pancakes et Emma dressant la table. Elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre et mangeait en silence leur petit-déjeuner.

- C'est les meilleurs pancakes que je n'ai jamais mangé ! Dit la blonde la bouche pleine.

- Je te remercie !

- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien, tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre, mais, j'ai envie de rester ici ! Je sais que je suis resté enfermé dans cet hôpital durant des semaines, mais je ne me sens pas de sortir et de voir du monde, et puis je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur... Daniel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, on trouvera quelque chose à faire !

Après le petit-déjeuner, Regina alla prendre sa douche et Emma la prit juste après elle. Elles avaient décidé de rester dans leur tenue de nuit étant donner qu'elles ne comptaient pas sortir de la journée et qu'elles voulaient être décontractées. Regina s'installa dans le sofa du salon et attendait patiemment que la blonde sorte de la salle de bains, il était temps d'avoir une discussion. Lorsqu'Emma fit son apparition dans le salon, Regina leva les yeux sur elle et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. La blonde s'exécuta.

-Écoute Emma, il faut qu'on parle... Dit la brune en baissant la tête.

-Je t'écoute...

-Je dois être honnête avec toi, lorsque j'étais dans le coma et que tu venais me voir, et bien... Je...

-Tu entendais tout ce que je disais ? Coupa Emma.

Regina releva subitement la tête vers Emma.

-Mais comment tu...

La coupant à nouveau;

-Et bien, hier soir... Je ne dormais pas.

La brune vira soudainement au rouge. Emma poursuivit ;

-Je suis contente que tu aies tout entendu, et je peux t'affirmer que tout ce que je t'ai dit, je le pense vraiment ! Te voir dans cet état me tuais, et le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire était encore pire. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu te venger, mais tu sais aussi comment ça à fini...

- Je suis désolée de ce que Daniel t'a fait... Tout est de ma faute, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. Et puis j'aurais dû t'avouer tout de suite que j'avais tout entendu, mais j'avais peur... Peur qu'après ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Répondit la petite brune en baissant à nouveau la tête.

- Comment ça te pardonner un jour ? Regina, tu n'es pas responsable ! Ce qui est arrivé, je l'ai cherché, mais je ne regrette absolument pas l'avoir fait ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite, j'ai d'ailleurs hâte qu'il finisse le restant de ses jours en prison !

-Oui, moi aussi. Je me sentirais plus en sécurité et Lena pourra revenir vivre ici !

-Et quoi qu'il advienne, je voudrais toujours de toi... Parce que je t'aime Regina. Je ressens des choses pour toi depuis longtemps... Tu as cette chose en toi, tu es envoûtante. Je t'aime et je le sais depuis le jour où tu m'as embrassé dans ma boutique et qu'on a dû se séparer aussi vite. Ça m'a déchirer le cœur de te laisser. J'aurais dû rester et me battre pour toi. Tu en vaux la peine Regina, tu mérites d'être heureuse et tu as le droit au bonheur, et j'espère vraiment devenir la source de ce bonheur !

Regina avait les yeux remplis de larmes. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait une telle déclaration. Elle se rapprocha de la blonde, se tourna afin d'être face à elle et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

-Oh Emma... Elle se pencha et déposa délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde. Je ressens la même chose que toi depuis plusieurs semaines, mais je refusais de l'admettre et de faire le premier pas parce que j'avais peur... Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir avoué la vraie nature de mes sentiments avant. Ça aurait évité tous ces dommages collatéraux...

Emma serra Regina dans ses bras et la brune laissa s'échapper quelques larmes.

-Ne pleure pas Regina, une fois le jugement passé, on n'en reparlera plus jamais. Nous devons aller de l'avant et construire un nouveau futur, notre futur !

Regina desserra son étreinte, pris le visage de la blonde entre ses mains et vient déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle glissa sa langue et Emma ouvrit la bouche afin de laisser libre accès à Regina. La brune poussa Emma pour la coucher sur le sofa et passa ses mains sous le haut du pyjama de celle-ci. La blonde la tenait par les hanches et continuait leur sulfureux baiser. Regina interrompu le baiser et vient embrasser l'arrête du cou de sa compagne et voulu lui ôter son t-shirt, mais la blonde se releva en tenant les mains de Regina.

-Attend, tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire, tu viens de rentrer... Et si tu continues comme ça, je ne pourrais plus me retenir ! S'exclama la blonde qui reprenait son souffle.

- Tu m'aimes, je t'aime, et je veux te le prouver en te faisant l'amour Emma. Je pense qu'on a attendu assez longtemps non ?

-Tu as tout à fait raison Dit Emma d'une voix suave. Mais je ne veux pas faire ça ici, vient, on va dans la chambre.

Elle se leva et prit la main de la brune pour se diriger dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et se rua sur les lèvres de Regina. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient à merveilles et leurs mains découvraient le corps de l'autre. Emma ôta la nuisette de la brune et celle-ci se retrouva nue devant elle. Instinctivement, la brune cacha la cicatrice -qu'avait causé son opération- qui se trouvait sur ses côtes. Emma se stoppa et prit les mains de la brune.

-Ne te cache pas Regina, tu es magnifique. Susurra la blonde.

- Mais cette cicatrice est affreuse.

- J'en ai une aussi…Dit la blonde en soulevant son t-shirt pour laisser apparaître la cicatrice due à l'impact de la balle. Nos corps son la preuve qu'on s'est battue au nom de notre amour !

Regina observa la blessure de la blonde et déposa sa main dessus. Elle souleva ensuite son t-shirt et baissa le Shorty de celle-ci. Elles étaient nues l'une en face de l'autre. Elles ne se touchaient plus, elles se contentaient d'observer le corps de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es belle. Dit Emma en observant la magnifique brune.

Regina ce mi à rougir puis, Emma fit un pas en avant et l'embrassa en la poussant délicatement sur le lit. Regina se retrouva allongé sur le dos, la blonde grimpa à califourchon sur elle. Elle reprit d'asseau les lèvres de la brune pendant que sa main glissait sur le corps parfait de sa compagne. Elle s'attarda sur les seins de Regina et descendit ses baisers jusqu'à ceux-ci. Elle glissa sa langue sur l'un des tétons durcis d'excitation de la brune et le mordillait délicatement. Elle poursuivit ses baisers jusqu'à arriver sur la dite cicatrice. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur celle-ci puis remonta vers le visage de sa brune. Au même moment, elle fit glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de Regina et ses doigts atteignirent rapidement l'intimité déjà forte humide de celle-ci. Du bout des doigts, elle jouait avec son clitoris tout en embrassant le cou de Regina qui avait la tête rejeter en arrière et qui lâchait des petits soupirs de plaisir. Elle introduisit 1 doigt puis un second dans l'intimité de la brune. Emma exerçait des va-et-vient relativement lents. Regina, trouvant l'action trop lente, souleva son bassin pour venir à la rencontre des doigts de la blonde.

-Hum... Emma. Plus vite, je t'en pris. Gémit Regina.

Écoutant les supplications de sa compagne, Emma accéléra le mouvement et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Regina rejoigne le 7éme ciel.

-Oh mon dieu...EMMA ! Cria la brune en jouissant autour des doigts de sa compagne.

Emma se retira de l'intimité de la brune et vient embrasser une dernière fois celle-ci avant de retomber à ses côtés.

-Wow, c'était ... Formidable ! S'étonna Regina qui reprenait son souffle.

-Tu en doutais ?

-Et bien, je n'ai connu qu'un seul partenaire sexuel et c'était un homme... Je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait de le faire avec une femme.

-Et pas n'importe quelle femme ! Dit fièrement la blonde. Non, je rigole, sérieusement maintenant, tu as de quoi comparer...

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas avec n'importe quelle femme, c'est avec la femme que j'aime et ça change tout ! C'était doux, tendre et passionné. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que... Elle marqua une pause, C'est la première fois que j'ai un orgasme ! Fini-t-elle par avouer en rougissant.

Emma était déjà heureuse d'avoir entendu la brune jouir grâce à elle, mais était d'autant plus fière qu'elle soit la première à lui avoir donné un orgasme.

-Yeah, je suis trop fière de moi là ! Dit la blonde en rigolant.

Regina se mit à rire et se releva pour se mettre au-dessus de la blonde. Emma arrêta de rire et tient la brune par les hanches. Regina s'abaissa pour venir embrasser sa compagne.

-Voyons voir ce don je suis capable... Dit Regina en souriant.

- J'ai hâte de le découvrir !

Regina attrapa les lèvres d'Emma et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et descendit ses baisers le long de la mâchoire de la blonde et marqua son cou par la même occasion. Une fois chose faite, elle continua sa route sur le corps de sa belle et s'arrêta sur les seins de celle-ci. Elle déplaça sa main vers l'intimité de la blonde, mais se stoppa une fois qu'elle sentit l'humidité sous ses doigts. Regina était quelque peu maladroite, il faut dire que c'est la première fois qu'elle faisait l'amour à une femme. Emma releva la tête et prit le visage de la brune entre ses mains.

-Hey, pas de stress, si tu n'es pas prête, je peux attendre ! Dit doucement la blonde.

-Je...non, je suis prête, c'est juste que je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre...

-Et bien, je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner : fais-moi ce que tu aimerais qu'on te fasse ! On est équipé pareil, c'est donc plus simple de savoir comment donner du plaisir à l'autre ! Conseilla-t-elle en rigolant.

Regina sourit. Elle savait maintenant ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle embrassa sa blonde puis descendit ses baisers sur tout le corps de celle-ci pour se retrouver embrassant les cuisses de la blonde, elle remonta lentement et se retrouva face à l'intimité de celle-ci qu'elle n'hésita pas une seconde à embrasser. La blonde fut surprise et hoqueta. Regina sourit et continua... Elle passa délicatement sa langue de bas en haut sur le clitoris de sa compagne tandis que celle-ci avait les mains accrochées dans la chevelure de la brune. Continuant ses coups de langue, Regina introduisit directement deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur de la blonde. Surprise, Emma cria.

-Oh mon dieu !

La brune était satisfaite d'elle, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Après quelques va et viens rapide et un travail intensif avec sa langue, Emma jouit en criant le nom de sa compagne. Regina remonta vers le visage de la blonde, lui donna un dernier langoureux baiser et se laissa tomber, épuisé et transpirante sur le lit. Elles étaient toutes les deux haletantes, regardant le plafond. Emma repris son souffle avant de parler.

-Woow ! Regina, tu t'es bien fichu de moi ! Dit Emma qui tenait de retrouver une pulsation cardiaque normale.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'étonna la brune qui ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait la blonde.

- Il y à quelques minutes, tu me dis ''je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre''. Tu as assuré ! Jamais aucune femme ne m'a donné autant de plaisir. C'est peu être aussi parce que tu es la seule que j'aime à ce point...

Regina avait un sourire Béa sur le visage, elle se retourna et prit la blonde dans ses bras pour la câliner. Elles restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Regina se lève.

-Où tu-vas ? Demanda la blonde.

- À la douche ! Il nous reste toute l'après-midi, je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Ricana-t-elle en sortant de la chambre direction la douche.

- Attends-moi, je viens avec ! S'empressa de dire la blonde tout en sautant du lit pour rejoindre sa compagne dans la salle de bains.

**oOo**

Une fois sortie de leur douche plus que crapuleuse, le nouveau couple se calla dans le canapé et regarda des films le restant de l'après-midi. Vers 18h, Emma proposa à Regina de commander une pizza. La brune n'avait pas pour habitude de manger ce genre de nourriture, mais elle ferait bien une exception aujourd'hui. Elles restèrent sur le canapé pour manger, elles profitèrent de ce moment pour discuter.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi que ça soit un inspecteur qui vienne nous demander de se présenter au tribunal... Ce n'est pas à un avocat ou un truc du genre ? Demanda la blonde en mangeant sa pizza.

-Hum, oui, tu as raison ! C'est bizarre... Lundi, j'appelle mon avocat pour lui demander plus de renseignements !

Elles se sourient et prient le temps de discuter de cette fameuse journée où Emma devait partir pour Tallahassee, et tout ce qui c'était réellement passé/dit entre Daniel et Regina jusqu'au moment ou la brune raconta son ressenti lorsqu'elle chutait du deuxième étage... Emma pus enfin avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions. Mais c'est en ressassant le passé que la petite brune ce sentie mal une nouvelle fois, c'est donc à ce moment qu'elle s'était blottie dans les bras de la blonde et qu'elles s'étaient assoupi l'une contre l'autre dans le canapé.

Vers 23h30, c'est le téléphone de Regina qui les réveilla en sursaut.

-Mais qui peut bien t'appeler à cette heure-là ? Demanda la blonde d'une voix endormie.

-Je ne sais pas...

Regina se leva et prit son téléphone, mais ne reconnut pas le numéro. Elle décida tout de même de répondre.

« Allo ? »

« Madame Mills ? Bonsoir, ici l'hôpital universitaire de Steveston »

En entendant le nom de l'hôpital, le cœur de la brune se mit à accélérer.

« Ou- oui, c'est moi... »

« Je vous téléphone pour vous annoncer que votre ami Robin est réveillé ! »

« Quoi ?! Il vient de se réveiller ? Mais c'est un miracle ! » S'écria la petite brune.

« En fait, cela fait déjà un mois qu'il est réveillé... »

« Comment ça ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenue plus tôt ? J'étais pourtant la première personne à contacter en cas de changement ! »

« Je sais madame, mais votre ami à tenu à faire sa rééducation et à être totalement sur pied avant de nous donner l'autorisation de vous communiquer son état de santé... »

« Ah... Bon d'accord, cela reste une très bonne nouvelle ! Quand puis-je passer le voir ? »

« Demain matin, les visites commencent à 10h ! »

« Très bien alors, à demain ! Au revoir ! »

« Au revoir Madame. »

Regina raccrocha, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se retourna vers Emma qui ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il venait de ce passé.

-Je n'y crois pas ! Dit Regina en essuyant les quelques larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Quoi ? Explique-moi ! S'impatienta la blonde.

-Robin, tu sais mon meilleur ami...

-Oui Regina, je me souviens !

-Il est réveillé !

- Nooon ? C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est fantastique ! S'écria la blonde en se levant pour prendre Regina dans ses bras.

-Oui ! Je peux aller le voir demain matin ! Je suis si contente. Je vais enfin le revoir après tout ce temps ! Dit la brune en se détachant des bras d'Emma pour lui faire face.

- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Regina !

- Tu veux m'accompagner demain ? J'ai hâte de présenter ma petite amie à mon meilleur ami !

- Tu... Tu vas me présenter à lui aussi vite ? Et en lui disant que je suis ta petite amie ?

-Évidemment, Emma, je ne doute pas de notre amour... Et puis c'est ce que tu es non ? Répliqua Regina en souriant.

-Oh t'es mignonne, viens par là. Dit la blonde en tirant sa compagne vers elle.

Emma embrassa Regina puis elles décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Regina se blottit contre sa blonde, il n'y à que comme ça qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle était enfin heureuse dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait vraiment et demain, elle allait revoir son meilleur ami. Cette nuit s'annonçait être très bonne !

-Bonne nuit Emma, je t'aime. Chuchota la brune.

-Bonne nuit mon amour, je t'aime aussi.

**TBC**

Voiiilààà ! Alors ? J'espère que ce chapitre à été à la hauteur de vos attentes, oui parce qu'elles se tournent autour depuis un petit temps et que maintenant c'est officiel ! J'espère avoir ''géré'' le rating M, je n'ai pas l'habitude encore donc j'aimerais votre avis =) Robin est réveillé ! Vous en pensez quoi ? La suite samedi !

Bisous mes petits lecteurs 3

LOVE

A suivre : Welcome home Robin !


	16. Welcome home Robin

Bonjouuur mes petits loups ! Ben quoi ? C'est mignon comme surnom ! Merci pour vos reviews, follow etc. Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça fait plaisir de vous lire, ça me rebooste à chaque fois vraiment ! Alors voici le chapitre 16, le retour de notre ami –enfin au moins le miens ^^- Robin. Alors je sais qu'à cause du couple OutlawQueen dans la série beaucoup d'entre vous n'aiment pas le personnage de Robin… Pas de bol pour vous, moi je l'adore ! Il rend notre Regina heureuse et c'est un super papa envers le petit Roland, puis Sean joue super bien et c'est un acteur que j'affectionne beaucoup BREF je l'aime bien moi ! Sauf s'il choisit Marian et qu'il fait souffrir mon bébé, là je ne serais pas du tout contente ! SOIT je vais un peu loin là ^^ Je sais aussi qu'il existe cette ''guerre'' SwanQueen VS OutlawQueen shippers. Bon je vais pas réanimer le débat mais moi je trouve cela ridicule de s'en mettre plein la tête parce qu'on ship pas tous les mêmes couples. Moi perso j'écris ma fic SQ parce que je trouve qu'il y à un truc entre elles, une alchimie etc donc j'adore ce ship mais je sais aussi qu'elles ne seront probablement jamais ensemble dans la série, alors au lieu de bouder et d'insulter Adam et Edward ou Lana (GRRRRR PAS BIEN) ben je me fais une raison et je ship AUSSI les couples ''réel'' ! Oui, j'aime les deux, vous devez me prendre pour une folle –si ce n'est pas déjà fait-^^ mais temps pis, en fait à partir du moment où le couple est formé de Regina qui est heureuse, moi ça me va xD Alors je ne sais pas dans quel camp vous êtes mais peu importe moi je vous aime tous ! =D Booon j'ai fini mon blabla traditionnel de début de chapitre et je vous laisse enfin le lire xD

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Regina s'était réveillée assez tôt. Elle était vraiment impatiente de se rendre à l'hôpital afin de revoir son meilleur ami. Elle avait préparé le petit-déjeuner pour Emma et avait filé sous la douche. La blonde s'était levé presque en même temps que ça compagne. Il faut dire qu'étant donner que Regina dormait contre la blonde, il était difficile pour celle-ci de ne pas se réveiller lorsque la brune sortait du lit. Une fois prête, elles prirent la voiture d'Emma direction l'hôpital.

**Dans la voiture**

-Oh, Emma, je suis si impatiente ! S'écria la petite brune.

-Je vois ça ! Ricana la blonde.

- Je suis tellement contente que je ne prête pas attention au cercueil ambulant que tu appelles 'voiture'.

- Quoi ? Mais elle est bien ma petite voiture !

-Elle doit avoir ton âge, si pas plus ! Dit la brune en rigolant.

-N'exagère pas ! Gloussa Emma.

- Je préférais la mienne...

Le silence se fit dans la voiture. Regina n'avait en effet récupérer aucune de ses affaires personnelles en dehors de quelques vêtements, tout était resté dans son ancien appartement.

-On demandera à l'avocat de nous accorder une journée pour aller récupérer tes affaires dans ton ancien appart pendant que Daniel sera absent !

-Je ne veux que ma voiture, mes vêtements et mes chaussures !

-Ah oui, les chaussures... Je ne sais même pas si j'ai assez de place pour toutes les rangers dans mon tout petit appart !

Elles se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

Elles venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital, c'était le même que celui qu'elles avaient toutes deux fréquenté lors de leurs hospitalisations respectives. Elles sortirent de la voiture et c'est mains dans la main qu'elles entrèrent dans l'établissement. Après avoir traversé le hall, elles se retrouvèrent dans l'ascenseur puis longèrent les murs du grand couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Robin. Malgré les mois sans être venu rendre visite à son ami, la brune n'avait pas oublié le numéro de sa chambre. Une fois en face de la porte, Regina sentait son cœur s'accélérer et n'osait plus bouger. Elle n'avait pas parlé à son ami depuis plus d'un an et elle se considérait comme responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé, de plus elle n'avait jamais avoué à la police que le coupable était Daniel... Elle avait donc peur qu'il lui en veuille. Emma sentant le malaise de sa compagne lui prit le visage et vient déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ça va aller mon amour. Je suis là. Murmura la blonde dans l'oreille de sa compagne.

Regina sourit, pris son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'une voix masculine leur autorisa l'entré, la brune –toujours mains dans la main avec sa blonde- pénétra dans la pièce. Robin était debout devant la fenêtre, maintenant tourné vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Lorsqu'il aperçut ça meilleure amie, il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles ;

-Regina ?! Dit le jeune homme, mi-étonné mi-content.

- Robin ! S'écria la brune avant d'avancer rapidement vers les bras que lui tendait son ami.

-Mon dieu que c'est bon de voir un visage familier ! S'exclama Robin.

Regina se détacha de son étreinte pour le regarder. C'était bien lui, son meilleur ami était vraiment réveillé.

-Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Mais tu en as mis du temps avant de les laisser m'appeler !

-Moi aussi Gina'. Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas que tu me vois faible et comme ça, je me suis mis à fond dans ma rééducation !

Regina avait les larmes aux yeux. Emma sourit en entendant le surnom de sa belle. Elle était restée quelque peu en retrait, laissant les deux amis profiter de leur retrouvaille.

-Oh que je suis mal polie ! Dit la brune en se tournant vers sa blonde.

Regina pris la main de sa compagne et la tira vers son ami.

-Robin, je te présente Emma.

Emma tendit la main vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci sourit avant de la prendre.

-Enchanté Emma ! Déclara-t-il.

-Moi aussi Robin, j'ai beaucoup entendue parler de vous !

-J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant... Répliqua le brun en levant un œil vers sa meilleure amie. Bon Gina' tu me dis qui est cette superbe blonde ?

-Oui bien sur, Emma est ma petite amie ! Dit la brune en agrippant Emma par la taille.

Pendant une seconde Robin semblait étonné, il était heureux que Regina ne soit plus avec ce fou furieux mais il ne pensait pas que sa meilleure amie avait littéralement changé de bord !

-Ta petite amie ? Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les femmes maintenant ! Ceci dit, je suis heureux de savoir que tu n'es plus avec Daniel !

-Je n'aime pas ''les femmes'' j'aime juste Emma. Rectifia la brune en souriant amoureusement à sa compagne.

-Oh très bien, je vois, mais dis moi Emma, euh, je peux te tutoyer ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Dit la blonde.

-Bien, je disais, ça fait combien de temps que tu rends ma Gina' heureuse ? Interrogea le brun qui voyait que Regina n'avait cessé de sourire depuis son arrivé.

- Et bien, à vrai dire... Nous ne sommes officiellement ensemble que depuis... Hier.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Robin. Mais vous me semblez si proche pourtant !

Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent et décidèrent de raconter leur histoire. De leur première rencontre au mariage de Regina jusqu'à le dévoilement de leurs sentiments. Sans oublier leur séjour respectif à l'hôpital à cause de Daniel...

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a voulu te tuer Regina ! Et puis ton père, ensuite moi puis Emma. Cet homme est une ordure !

-Oui, je le sais... Dit Regina en baissant la tête. Je n'aurais jamais dû me marier avec un monstre pareil !

Emma qui était assise aux côtés de la brune lui prit la main.

-La semaine prochaine, tout sera définitivement derrière nous, dit la blonde en direction de Robin.

-Il se passe quoi la semaine prochaine ? Demanda curieusement le jeune homme.

- Nous sommes convoquées au tribunal afin de témoigner contre Daniel ... Et on espère sincèrement qu'il va finir ses jours en prison ! Répondit Regina.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ils continuèrent de discuter, Regina recompta l'année qu'elle venait de vivre, Emma participa également étant donner que depuis plusieurs mois, elle faisait partie de la vie de la jeune femme. Robin expliquait sa rééducation, Regina connaissait tout étant donner qu'elle était passée par là elle aussi. La brune poursuivit ;

-Au fait, maintenant que tu es sur pied, tu vas bientôt pouvoir sortir !

-Et bien, j'ai reçu ma feuille de sortie ce matin !

- Mais c'est super ! Mais où comptes-tu t'installer ? Tu as toujours ton appartement ? Demanda Regina.

- C'est compliqué, mon propriétaire à fait viré toutes mes affaires et de nouvelles personnes vivent dans mon appartement. Donc ce n'est même plus mon appartement !

- Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! S'écria Regina.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux plus rien y faire, je vais dormir à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver un travail et un appartement !

Regina ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle aurait bien hébergé son meilleur ami, mais elle-même n'avait plus de d'appartement...

-Pas question que tu dormes à l'hôtel ! Répliqua Emma. Tu viens chez nous !

Chez nous. Regina regarda la blonde avec tendresse. Emma considérait donc son appartement comment étant également celui de Regina.

-Chez vous ?

-C'est chez Emma en fait, je vie chez elle, pour le moment... Rectifia tout de même la brune.

-J'espère que ce sera plus que 'pour le moment' ... Dit la blonde en faisant un clin d'œil à sa compagne.

-C'est super gentil Emma, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger... Vous êtes un jeune couple, vous avez besoin d'intimité ! Dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

- Haha c'est pas faux mais j'insiste vraiment ! Mon appart n'est vraiment pas grand mais il y aura assez pour nous trois. Regina dormira avec moi et tu iras dans le canapé-lit. C'est tout ce que je peux te proposer !

-C'est déjà formidable que tu m'accueil chez toi alors que l'on vient de se rencontrer, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

-Tu es le meilleur ami de la femme que j'aime... Ça me semble normal de faire ça pour toi !

Robin lui sourit en la remerciant et il prépara donc ses affaires. Pendant ce temps Regina et Emma allèrent prendre l'air. Elles prirent une nouvelle fois l'ascenseur afin de retournez au Rez de chausser. Profitant de leur moment d'intimité, Regina stoppa l'ascenseur et plaqua Emma contre la paroi et pris d'assaut les lèvres de celle-ci. Après un long et sulfureux baiser, la blonde se recula à contre cœur, mais à bout de souffle ;

-Wow ! Que me faut se baiser ?

- Déjà parce que je t'aime, et aussi pour te remercier d'héberger Robin le temps qu'il trouve un appartement !

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les lèvres de la brune étaient déjà sur les siennes. Regina se fit plus avenante et commença à glisser sa main le long du corps de sa compagne.

-Regina... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda la blonde entre deux baisers.

-J'ai vraiment envie de toi, ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y avait un truc avec les ascenseurs... Comme une sorte de tension qui pèse sur ses occupants.

La brune embrassait le cou de sa compagne et pendant ce temps, sa main déboutonna le jean de la blonde et elle passa sa main dans la culotte de celle-ci. Elle commença à passer sa main sur l'intimité de sa blonde puis introduisit directement deux doigts dans celle-ci. Emma hoqueta toujours collé à la paroi de l'ascenseur, la tête en arrière. Regina faisait des va et viens assez rapide afin de faire rapidement jouir sa compagne. Après quelques minutes Emma criait le prénom de la jolie brune.

-Hey on est dans un ascenseur et je suis sur qu'il y à des gens qui attendent, alors fais moins de bruit. Dit la brune en rigolant et en venant étouffer les cris de sa compagne avec sa bouche.

Regina ôta sa main et Emma pu reboutonner son jean, pendant ce temps la brune remis l'ascenseur en marche. Les deux jeunes femmes profitèrent des quelques dernières secondes avant d'arriver pour se recoiffer et afin de défroisser au mieux leurs vêtements. Les portes s'ouvrirent et comme l'avait prédit Regina, envions une dizaine de personnes qui attendaient devant les portes, les bras croisés et le regard interrogateur. Emma rougit lorsqu'elle aperçut l'attroupement de personnes qui avaient sans doute tout entendu. Elle se tenait derrière la brune qui commençait à avancer, la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres devant les gens. Emma en profita pour se coller à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose ;

-Ça Mlle Mills, vous allé me le payé !

-J'espère bien... Répliqua la brune en souriant.

Elles attendaient Robin en bas de l'hôpital lorsque celui-ci fit son apparition avec sa valise.

-Désolé, j'ai pris un peu de temps, mais j'ai dit au revoir à certaines personnes. Dit le brun, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu...

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, on a réussit à trouver une occupation, n'est-ce pas Emma ? Fit Regina en se retournant vers la blonde et en rigolant.

Emma sourit en rougissant. Ils prirent tous la direction de la voiture de la blonde afin de rentrer dans l'appartement de celle-ci. Ils déposèrent les affaires de Robin. Il était midi passé, et les estomacs ciraient famine.

-Je meurs de faim ! Dit Emma, ça vous dit d'aller manger au restaurant ?

-Oui pourquoi pas, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de préparer un repas convenable... Fit remarquer la brune.

-Moi ça me va, même si je préfère la cuisine de Gina'. Dit le jeune homme en faisant un clin d'œil. Puis j'ai vraiment hâte de manger autre chose que la nourriture de l'hôpital !

Ils se mirent à rire et prirent tous les trois la direction d'un petit restaurant Italien que Regina adorait.

**oOo**

Une fois entré dans le restaurant, Regina balaya rapidement la salle du regard afin de vérifier que Daniel n'était pas présent, étant donnée qu'il s'agissait du restaurent que fréquentait régulièrement la brune et son ex mari. Heureusement, il n'était pas là. Ils allèrent pour s'asseoir lorsque quelqu'un derrière eux cria ;

-Regina !

La brune se retourna et une grande blonde vient la prendre dans ses bras.

-Kathryn ? Je suis si contente de te revoir ! S'enthousiasma la brune en lâchant sa meilleure amie.

- Je suis venue te voir souvent à l'hôpital, j'ai d'ailleurs croisé plusieurs fois Emma qui m'a tout recompté... Je suis désolée Regina !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis heureuse maintenant...

Pendant que les deux jeunes femmes discutaient, Emma et Robin attendaient. La blonde se dirigea vers sa compagne ;

-Bonjour Kathryn ! Dit ma puce, on va s'asseoir, j'ai vraiment faim !

En entendant le surnom qu'Emma venait de donner à la brune, Kathryn arqua un sourcil.

-Oui bien sur, Kathryn, joins-toi à nous ! Dit la brune en faisant un souriant.

-Bonne idée, tu as visiblement un tas de chose à me raconter... Dit la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'œil.

C'est comme cela qu'Emma, Regina, Robin et Kathryn mangèrent tous ensemble. La brune présenta sa meilleure amie à Robin, malgré qu'ils soit très proches, celui-ci n'avait jamais fait la rencontre de la meilleure amie de Regina. Étrangement, le courant passait super bien être ces ceux-là. Ils profitèrent du repas pour parler de la relation Emma/Regina, puis Robin discutait beaucoup avec Kathryn. Le repas se passa excessivement bien. À la fin de celui-ci, Robin proposa à Kathryn de passer l'après-midi avec lui et qu'il l'invitait même à dîner ce soir pour faire plus ample connaissance. La blonde accepta directement, ce qui étonna sa meilleure amie. C'est ce que l'on appelle un coup de foutre ! Robin remercia ses amies de l'héberger et leur précisa qu'il rentrerait surement tard. Les deux nouveaux amis quittèrent le restaurant suivi quelques minutes après par Emma et Regina.

Elles avaient passé l'après-midi à faire les boutiques. Enfin, c'était plutôt pour Regina, car la blonde détestait les magasins ! Après plusieurs heures de shopping, elles rentrèrent dans l'appartement où la brune cuisina pour le repas du soir. Elles dînèrent en amoureuses puis passèrent la soirée tranquille devant la télé. Regina était blottie dans les bras de la blonde et pensait qu'elle avait oublié de dire un léger détail à sa compagne ;

-Emma, je... J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose...

-Je t'écoute.

-L'assistante du maire, enfin ma remplaçante provisoire, m'a appelé en début d'après-midi... Je dois reprendre mon poste demain sinon risque de me faire renvoyer...

-Demain ? Ils auraient pu te prévenir plus tôt !

-Oui, c'est soudain. Mais je comprends, j'ai eu des congés pour mon mariage puis j'ai pris une semaine et ensuite, j'ai été hospitalisée plusieurs semaines... Je n'ai pas le choix.

- T'inquiète, je comprends... J'allais justement te dire que je compte reprendre en main le magasin... Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je dois travailler. Il faut bien payer les factures. Dit la blonde en rigolant.

-Donc à partir de demain, on ne se verra déjà plus toute la journée ? Dit tristement la brune.

-Oui, je sais... En plus, on ne peut même pas dire qu'on peut se voir pendant les heures de travail, nous avons des métiers totalement opposés !

-Oui... Dit tristement Regina.

-Hey tu sais quoi, demain je t'emmène travailler, je pourrais te laisser ma voiture étant donner que j'ai ma camionnette si je dois me déplacer mais comme je sais que tu adooores cette voiture, je serais ton taxi le temps que tu récupère la tienne... Dit ironiquement la blonde. On passe la journée séparément puis le soir, je passe te rechercher à la Mairie et on va au cinéma puis au restaurant ! Ça te va comme programme ?

-C'est parfait ! Oh tu es trop aimable de ne pas me laisser conduire ton horrible voiture !

Elles se mirent à rire puis Emma embrassa sa compagne. Le simple petit baisé se transforma rapidement en un échange langoureux et fiévreux.

-Et si on profitait de l'absence de Robin pour faire un peu de bruit... Dit la brune entre deux baisers.

-Je suis d'accord, d'ailleurs, je me rappel de la scène de l'assesseur, j'ai dit que tu allais regretter, viens par là. Dit la blonde en se levant et en soulevant sa compagne.

Elles s'embrassèrent puis Emma pris la direction de la chambre où elles purent consumer leur amour.

**oOo**

Daniel était assis à son bureau, écouteur dans les oreilles. Il avait entendu tout ce que Regina et Emma avaient dit, grâce au petit micro dissimulé chez la blonde. Il eut une expression de dégoût lorsqu'il avait entendu à plusieurs reprises les déclarations d'amour et les baiser de son ex-femme avec Emma. Ce micro avait été placé par l'inspecteur Hoyt dans le but de les espionner afin de mettre en place sa vengeance... Maintenant il était au courant de la petite soirée que les jeunes femmes avaient prévue pour le lendemain... C'était pour lui une occasion rêvée de les faire souffrir. Il laissa tomber les écouteurs, esquissa un sourire machiavélique et dis ;

-Profitez de vos derniers instants ensembles... Car demain soir, j'aurais ma revanche !

**TBC**

* * *

Voilàààà ! Alors ? Votre avis sur Robin maintenant ? =D J'ai pris un malin plaisir à écrire la scène de l'ascenseur… Les fans de Grey's Anatomy savent de quoi je parle =D Ettt oui malheureusement, Daniel is back ! Oh ça ferait un bon titre pour le prochain chapitre ! lol

Laissez-moi vos avis et vos impressions !

LOVE

A mercredi** ! **

A suivre : Fait tes adieux.


	17. Fais tes adieux

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien… On à dépasser les 200 reviews ! Woow je suis vraiment super contente et fière de vous, je vous dis MERCI pour tout ! Sans plus attendre voici le prochain chapitre sous tension si je puis dire =D Merci également à ma Beta lectrice ou je ne sais pas trop comment on dit BERF merci Mathilde pour cette correction =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Emma et Regina se levèrent tôt aujourd'hui étant donner que chacune reprenait le travail. Après avoir pris une rapide douche et avoir enfilé les vêtements adéquats ; elles se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour avaler leur petit-déjeuner. Il n'était que 7h30, elles avaient donc le temps de discuter un peu.

-C'est bizarre que Robin ne soit pas là... Constata la brune.

-Oui, tu as raison, tu penses qu'il aurait passé la nuit chez Kathryn ? Interrogea Emma tout en mangeant ses pancakes.

Je n'en sais rien, ça serait un peu rapide ! Et puis, il nous a dit qu'il rentrerait tard, pas qu'il ne rentrait pas de la nuit...

-T'inquiète, je suis sûre que Kathryn l'a attiré dans son lit. Dit la blonde en rigolant.

-Emma, je ne plaisante pas, ce n'est pas son genre.

-Il est encore tôt, attend un peu, je suis sûre qu'il va te téléphoner !

-J'espère que tu as raison...

Une fois leur petit-déjeuner pris, les deux jeunes femmes prirent la direction de la voiture de la blonde. Emma se mit au volant pour conduire la belle brune jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Le trajet fut rapide, la mairie n'était vraiment pas loin de chez Emma. La blonde se gara devant le bâtiment et se tourna vers sa compagne qui la regardait d'un air triste.

-Ça va me faire bizarre de ne pas te voir de la journée... Dit tristement Regina.

-Moh, ne t'inquiète pas, on se rattrapera ce soir. Répliqua la blonde en faisant un clin d'œil avant d'embrasser la belle brune.

-Vous êtes insatiable Mlle Swan !

-Mais je parlais du ciné et du resto ! Fit innocemment remarquer Emma en embrassant une nouvelle fois la brune.

-Mais bien sûr ! Aller, laisse-moi partir, je vais finir par être en retard !

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant qu'Emma ne rejoigne sa boutique. La matinée passa relativement vite, elle avait réorganisé tout son magasin ainsi que la devanture, passées toutes ses commandes et avertie tout le monde de la réouverture. Elle était fin prête à ré accueillir ses clients. Regina, quant à elle, avait pas mal de travail en retard malgré que l'assistante qui la remplaçait avait fait du bon travail. Il était midi et la brune n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de son meilleur ami ni même de Kathryn. Elle commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, elle décida donc d'envoyer un message à sa compagne.

À : Emma Swan

« Coucou, j'espère que ça se passe bien au travail. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle ni de Robin, ni de Kathryn... Je leur ai laissé une tonne de messages, mais je n'ai aucune réponse, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter... »

À : Regina Mills

« Ici tout se passe bien et toi comment ça va ? Hum, c'est vrai que ça devient bizarre... Si tu n'as toujours aucune nouvelle avant ce soir, on ira chez Kathryn avant de sortir pour voir ce qu'il se passe. »

À : Emma Swan

« D'accord, on fait comme ça, en espérant avoir des nouvelles d'ici là ! J'ai beaucoup de travail, le maire ne me lâche pas, je dois d'ailleurs te laisser, il vient de me donner une pile de dossiers à trier. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait des études en politique ! On se voit ce soir ! Je t'aime. »

À : Regina Mills

« Ne désespère pas mon amour, je suis sûre qu'un jour, tu prendras sa place ! J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, tu me manques déjà ! Je t'aime »

Regina sourit au dernier message d'Emma, mais ne put répondre à cause de la montagne de travail qui l'attendait...

Plus tard dans la journée, lorsqu'elle se prit 10 minutes de pause, la brune décida d'appeler son avocat afin de lui demander des renseignements sur la convocation au tribunal de ce vendredi, mais aussi pour lancer une procédure de divorce. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à la blonde, elle voulait lui faire la surprise lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus aucun lien ''officiel'' avec Daniel.

« Cette histoire de convocation me semble suspecte. Vous auriez dû recevoir la visite d'un huissier de justice ainsi qu'une convocation écrite ! Je vais mener des recherches sur cet inspecteur Petit... Pour ce qui est du divorce, il nous faut la signature de votre mari ainsi qu'un consentement mutuel en ce qui concerne les biens que vous possédez. » Dit l'avocat au bout du fil.

« Je vous remercie pour vos éclaircissements. La signature, cela risque d'être compliqué, je ne vois plus mon ex-mari et je n'ai aucune envie d'être confrontée à lui. Pour ce qui est des biens, tout m'appartient, il est venu vivre dans mon appartement. Tout ce qu'il a apporté pendant notre mariage, il peut le garder, je n'en veux pas. J'ai d'ailleurs un contrat de mariage qui stipule qu'en cas de divorce rien ne lui revient ! »

« Je vais contacter votre mari pour lui faire part de votre demande de divorce. Bien, s'il y a contrat de mariage, plus besoin de séparer les biens en deux. C'est déjà ça de fait ! »

« Parfait merci. »

« Je vous recontacterais lorsque j'aurais pris contact avec votre mari ! Bonne journée Mlle Mills !»

« Merci à vous aussi ! »

Regina raccrocha le cœur plus léger. Elle serait bientôt définitivement débarrassée de Daniel. Ne restait plus qu'à régler l'affaire de la convocation.

-Ça attendra ! Se dit-elle.

Le restant de la journée passa assez vite tant pour Regina que pour Emma.

Il était presque 18h20 et Emma devait aller chercher Regina pour 18h30, elle décida donc de fermer. Elle rangea la devanture ainsi que le magasin et passa une dernière fois dans l'arrière-boutique, elle souriait toujours en entrant dans cette pièce, se remémorant à chaque fois leur premier baiser. Elle était en train de ranger des cartons lorsque la clochette de la porte d'entrée se mit à faire du bruit. Ella leva les yeux au ciel ;

-Les gens ne savent pas lire ou quoi ? Se dit-elle à elle-même en pensant qu'elle avait mis le côté où il est écrit ''Fermé'' sur la porte d'entrée.

Elle se stoppa donc et se rendit dans la boutique. En sortant de la pièce, elle dit ;

-Excusez-moi mais c'est ferm...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car elle reçut un coup violent sur le haut de son crâne qui la fit tomber en arriè 'elle ré-ouvrit les yeux, elle était assise sur une chaise mains et pieds solidement attachés à celle-ci. Sa tête était douloureuse. Un homme se tenait devant elle. Il était à l'entrée de la pièce et Emma au fond, il n'y avait qu'une toute petite lampe qui illuminait le milieu, il était donc impossible pour elle de reconnaitre son agresseur, mais elle avait bien une idée de l'identité de celui-ci...

-Ah, tu es réveillée, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Emma qui n'avait plus aucun doute sur la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

-Ce que je fais là ? Dit le jeune homme en avançant pour ce placer sous la petite lampe.

C'était bien lui : Daniel.

... Je suis là pour me venger tout simplement, à cause de toi, j'ai subi une opération, je suis resté plusieurs semaines dans le coma et je vais être trainé en justice...

-Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites pourriture ! Tu as tué le père de Regina, elle était entre la vie et la mort après que tu aies voulu en finir avec elle, ensuite tu as tenté de me tuer, et tu voudrais quoi ? T'en sortir et vivre ta vie normalement ?

-C'était le but oui, mais c'était sans compter sur cette peste de Zelena et la sauveuse Emma Swan !

-Tu me dégoutes !

-Plus pour longtemps ma chère... Dit-il en sortant une arme de derrière son dos.

-Tu vas en finir avec moi alors ? Demanda la blonde.

-Oui, c'est ça, je vais aussi en profiter pour en finir avec ce Robin !

-Quoi ?!

-Oh oui, j'ai oublié de te dire que Robin et Kathryn sont gentiment enfermés chez moi... Je voulais commencer par toi puis j'irais terminer avec eux !

-Tu as vraiment l'esprit dérangé mon pauvre !

-C'est ce que dit mon psy ! Trêve de plaisanteries, j'ai encore des choses à te dire avant de te tuer. Je sais que tu dois aller chercher Regina au travail à 18h30, inutile de te dire que tu seras en retard... Et que c'est moi qui vais aller la chercher...

-Mais comment tu...

-Oh, il y à un micro dissimulé chez toi. Tu as eu la visite d'un inspecteur récemment non ? Je lui ai donné une jolie somme pour qu'il place un micro dans la pièce principale. J'ai donc pu entendre tous vos plans. C'est comme cela que j'ai su que Robin était sorti de l'hôpital et que vous aviez votre petite soirée de prévue...

Emma était sans voix. Elle aurait dû se douter que cet inspecteur était de mèche.

-J'en revient pas que tu m'as volé ma femme, ça me dégoute de savoir ce que vous faites ensemble...

-Je ne te l'ai pas volé idiot. Elle ne t'aimait pas ! Tu ne lui faisais ressentir absolument rien, je suis la seule qui l'aime à ce point et qui arrive à lui donner du plaisir, soit dit en passant ! Dit la blonde en souriant.

Daniel était fou de rage après avoir entendu les dires de la blonde, il faut dire que sa virilité en avait pris un coup ! C'est à ce moment qu'il braqua son arme en direction de celle-ci. Au même moment, quelque chose attira l'attention de la blonde...

oOo

Il était déjà 18h40, et toujours aucun signe d'Emma. Regina attendait devant la mairie. Elle avait déjà téléphoné plusieurs fois à sa compagne, mais toujours pas de réponse. Elle trouvait cela bizarre, malgré que la blonde ne soit pas des plus ponctuelle, elle répondait toujours à ses appels ! Sentant que quelque chose se passait, elle appela un taxi et prit la direction de la boutique.

Le taxi se gara, Regina pu constater que la voiture d'Emma était toujours stationnée devant le magasin. Elle paya la course puis s'approcha de la boutique pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il faisait noir, elle pouvait simplement voir que l'arrière-boutique était illuminée. Soudain elle vit une personne passer devant la porte –qui était ouverte- de la pièce de derrière.

-Mais, ce n'est pas Emma ! Constata la brune.

Regina poussa le plus lentement possible la porte d'entrée afin de pénétrer sans faire retentir la cloche. Heureusement, elle réussit à entrer sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle avançait discrètement jusqu'à se retrouver face à l'arrière-boutique. Elle vit Emma, attachée sur la chaise et un homme qu'elle reconnut tout de suite qui se tenait en face d'elle. Regina les entendait parler, soudain, il pointa son arme vers la blonde, Regina mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier. La brune se déplaça afin d'être pile devant la porte, Emma la vit. La blonde écarquilla les yeux afin de faire comprendre à sa compagne qu'elle ne devait pas rester là. Mais Regina ne comptait pas partir et laisser l'amour de sa vie se faire tuer. Elle se retourna et prit la première 'arme' qu'elle trouva : une grande paire de ciseaux.

Ella avança toujours sans faire de bruit, paire de ciseaux en main. La blonde comprit l'intention de sa compagne et essayait de gagner un peu de temps en parlant avec Daniel.

-Pourquoi ne pas simplement en rester là Daniel ? Interrogea Emma pour distraire le jeune homme.

-La prison m'attend déjà, pour meurtre en plus, je suis sûr d'y rester toute ma vie, alors pourquoi ne pas me venger en tuant tous ceux qui se sont mis en travers de ma route ?

Regina se tenait à présent à moins d'un mètre de son ex-mari, main levée avec la paire de ciseaux, prête pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Daniel poursuivit ;

-Et bien Emma, fais tes adieux. Dit-il en souriant et chargeant son arme.

Soudain, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tirer, la voix de Regina retentit dans la pièce ;

-Non Daniel, toi fais tes adieux.

En entendant Regina parler, le jeune homme se retourna brusquement. Au moment où il lui fit complètement face, elle planta la paire de ciseaux tout droits dans le cœur de Daniel. Il écarquilla les yeux et cria de douleur, Regina tenait encore fermement son arme qui était à présent plantée dans la poitrine de celui-ci, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Daniel et avait ses grands yeux noisette plongés dans les siens. Avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule, elle profita pour lui parler une dernière fois ;

-Ça, c'est pour avoir tué mon père, fait de ma vie un enfer, et pour avoir blessé la femme que j'aime !

Elle poussa encore plus loin la paire de ciseaux et laissa le brun s'écrouler sur le sol. Il cligna une dernière fois des yeux avant de les fermer définitivement et de pousser son dernier souffle.

Regina était debout devant le cadavre de son ex-mari. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Emma était bouche-bée. La brune releva son visage en direction d'Emma. Elle lui sourit et se précipita vers celle-ci afin de la libérer. Une fois chose faite, la blonde se mit au niveau de sa compagne et la pris dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Oh mon amour, j'ai eu si peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Dit Emma en câlinant la brune.

-C'est fini, ça y est Emma, c'est fini, il est mort ! Dit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Oui, tout est fini...

Elles étaient assises par terre et s'agrippaient l'une l'autre. Elles restèrent un instant dans cette position, le temps que Regina se remette de ses émotions.

Parce que l'air de rien, elle venait de tuer son ex-mari !

Elles se relevèrent et contournèrent le cadavre qui jonchait le sol afin de sortir de l'arrière-boutique. Regina se mit assise sur le comptoir du magasin pendant que la blonde appelait la police.

Quelques minutes plus tard, 3 combis de police étaient présents ainsi qu'une ambulance et une voiture de la morgue. Le médecin légiste constata la mort et le corps fut rapidement embarqué, pendant ce temps, la police posait des questions aux deux jeunes femmes. Chacune du donc raconter la soirée. Emma expliquait que Robin et Kathryn étaient toujours détenus chez Daniel, l'agent demanda donc qu'une équipe aille directement les délivrer. Elle poursuivit en expliquant pour le micro, ainsi que l'implication de l'inspecteur dans la mise en place de l'appareil. Puis elle conclut avec l'entrée de Daniel dans la boutique, le coup qu'elle avait reçu et la menace avec l'arme. Elle expliqua que Regina lui avait sauvé la vie. Les inspecteurs présents pouvaient maintenant aller arrêter leur collègue pour complicité et ils estimèrent que Regina était innocente, car il ne s'agissait que de légitime défense.

Une fois la déposition faite. Les ambulanciers s'occupèrent de la blessure à la tête de la blonde. Regina se tenait à ces côtés main dans la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'un des agents proposa aux deux jeunes femmes de les déposer chez elles, car leurs deux amis les attendaient déjà là-bas. Elles remercièrent l'agent avant de refuser son offre : Regina allait prendre la voiture de la blonde afin de rentrer chez elles.

Une fois de retour, Robin et Kathryn les attendaient de pieds fermes devant la porte de l'appartement. Ils se prirent à tour de rôle dans les bras avant de rentrer. La police avait déjà expliqué toute la situation aux deux amis ainsi que ce qu'il s'était passé dans la boutique, pendant qu'ils les ramenaient à l'appartement. Le jeune couple ne devait donc pas expliquer leur folle soirée à leurs amis !

Robin et Kathryn se mirent assis sur le canapé suivis de la brune qui se plaça sur celui d'en face. Emma, quant à elle, se dirigea vers l'armoire et sorti 4 verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de vodka.

-Je pense qu'on mérite tous un verre !

Tous acquiescèrent. Elle tendit les verres à chacun et vint s'installer aux côtés de sa compagne. Emma leva son verre avant de parler ;

-Je voudrais porter un toast, à Regina, la femme de ma vie, la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, qui vient de tous nous sauver, et qui vient de nous offrir une vie en paix ! À Regina !

-À Regina ! Crièrent-ils tous en même temps.

Regina rougit, ils burent cul-sec leur verre et Emma vint susurrer à l'oreille de la brune ;

-Je t'aime, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point !

La brune sourit avant d'embrasser Emma passionnément. Robin pris la bouteille et resservit tout le monde une seconde fois.

Oui, ce soir, il y avait manifestement quelque chose à fêter !

TBC

* * *

Tadaaaaa ! Alors ? =D Oui notre Evil Queen est de retour et à tuée ce détraqué de Daniel, je pense que vous devez tous être satisfaits =D Laissez moi vos avis, c'est la première fois que je décris un meurtre, j'espère que je l'ai ''correctement tuer'' loool

A samedi pour la suite !

LOVE !

A suivre : Nouveau départ.


	18. Nouveau départ

Hi ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, plus léger que le précédent, elles ont besoin d'un peu de répit non ? Alors je constate que la mort de Daniel vous enchante ! Normal j'ai envie de dire, c'était obligé qu'il meurt, et que ça soit grâce à Regina, alors quand j'écris ''le retour de l'Evil Queen'' ce n'est pas qu'elle est méchante, bien au contraire mais en écrivant la scène je voyais Regina en mode Evil Queen en train de broyer le cœur de ce dingue de Daniel avec son regard de tueuse ^^ Bon je vous dit encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font super plaisir, voici la suite !

Ps; je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer ce chapitre à ma Beta donc du coup bah désolée s'il traîne quelques fautes =/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Daniel était mort. C'était un réel soulagement pour tout le monde : Regina et Emma pouvaient enfin vivre, sortir et se promener en toute sécurité. Elles avaient enfin pu reprendre un train de vie 'normal'. Robin vivait toujours chez Emma et voyait régulièrement Kathryn...

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient sur le canapé, Emma assise et Regina adossé contre elle. Depuis quelques jours Emma avait une idée derrière la tête et ce dis qu'il était temps de demander l'avis de sa compagne...

-Mon amour ? Dit Emma alors que sa compagne lisait un livre.

- Oui ? Dit la brune en quittant des yeux son ouvrage.

-Je dois te parler de quelque chose... J'aime ma vie et mon travail, mais j'ai besoin de changement...

-Comment ça, de changement ? S'inquiéta la brune. Tu te lasses déjà de moi ?

-Oh, mais bien sur que non ! Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi ! Dit-elle en embrassant sa compagne. Non, je parlais de mon travail, je suis fleuriste depuis toujours et j'ai envie d'être plus utile à la société... Et après tout les drames qui nous sont arrivés, j'aimerais pouvoir te protéger, au cas où il se passerait encore quelque chose.

La brune était rassurée, mais en même temps, une pointe d'angoisse l'envahit.

-Tu veux prendre des cours d'auto-défense ?

-Ça serait déjà un bon début... Mais je te parle de changement radical : j'aimerais entrer dans les forces de l'ordre.

-Ah ça pour être radical, ça l'est ! S'étonna la brune.

-Oui, je sais. Mais je pense que j'en ai besoin, je veux pourvoir être capable de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive ! Et si en plus, je peux arrêter des malades comme Daniel grâce à mon travail, ça serait parfait !

-Et bien pourquoi pas...

-C'est vrai, tu es d'accord ?

-Emma, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de changer de vie, en plus c'est pour une bonne cause... J'aurais simplement peur lorsque tu seras en intervention...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, puis on n'en est pas encore là, je dois déjà m'inscrire dans une école !

-C'est vrai, on en reparlera en temps voulu !

-Merci de me soutenir, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! Dit la blonde en venant capturer les lèvres de sa compagne.

-C'est normal, je t'aime, je te soutiendrais toujours dans les choix que tu décideras de faire...

Leurs baisers deviennent plus prometteurs et Emma était à présent au dessus de sa brune et ses mains se baladaient sur le corps de celle-ci.

-Hey, il y à un autre avantage à ce que je rentre dans la police. Dit la blonde en quittant les lèvres de sa compagne.

-Ah oui ? Et lequel ? Interrogea la brune qui reprenait son souffle.

-Ben... L'uniforme !

Elles éclatèrent de rire avant de s'embrasser à nouveau et de passer dans la chambre...

oOo

Ce samedi passa tranquillement, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient baladées toute l'après-midi. Elles étaient dans la voiture d'Emma lorsqu'elles passèrent devant l'ancien appartement de Regina

-Arrête-toi. Dit la brune

Emma se retourna vers sa compagne, un air interrogateur sur le visage. La brune poursuivit ;

-Je veux récupérer mes affaires, bruler celle de Daniel, et ensuite, je mettrais ce maudit appartement en vente...

-Tu es sûr d'être prête à retourner là-dedans ?

-Il le faut, et puis tu es avec moi alors ça ira.

La blonde sourit avant de garer la voiture. Regina possédait le double des clés, elles prirent donc les escaliers afin d'atteindre le 2éme étage. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, Regina senti son cœur accélérer. Depuis ce fameux jour, elle n'avait pas remis le pied dans cet endroit. Sentant son malaise, Emma vient entourer la taille de Regina et l'embrassa dans le cou ;

-Ca va aller, prend ce don tu as besoin et on engagera quelqu'un pour qu'ils vident le reste.

Regina sourit et elles firent le tour des pièces afin de récupérer les biens les plus personnels de la brune.

Elle prit ses vêtements, ses chaussures, sacs et bijoux qui se trouvaient dans son dressing, ainsi que quelques bibelots qu'elle avait hérités de sa famille... Elle n'avait pas encore été dans sa chambre, il faut avouer qu'elle avait peur de remonter là-bas, mais elle devait y aller, parce que sur sa table de nuit se trouvait le cadre photo où elle figurait dessus avec son père et sa petite sœur. C'était sans doute l'objet le plus important à ses yeux. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et monta vers la mezzanine. Emma la suivait de près, elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule là-haut. La belle brune se dirigea directement vers sa table de nuit afin de récupérer sa photo. Elle la saisit et s'apprêta à faire rapidement demi-tour lorsqu'une petite boite rouge attira son attention. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Sans lâcher sa photo, elle saisit la dite boite et se retourna en direction de sa compagne.

-Oh ! Fit Emma.

-Quoi ?!

-Et bien...C'est...C'est le cadeau que je t'avais acheté pour ton anniversaire...

-C'est le jour où tu devais partir...

-Je sais, en fait, je suis passé ici avant d'aller à l'aéroport, je voulais te dire au revoir et te le donner, mais quand je suis arrivé, tu n'étais déjà plus là. Je l'ai donc mis dans la boite aux lettres. Avoua timidement la blonde.

-Oh. C'est étonnant que Daniel ne l'ait pas jeté !

-Non, je n'ai laissé aucun mot, rien ne montre que le cadeau vient de moi...

-Ah, je vois.

-Et bien va-y, ouvre-le ! Dit la blonde toute contente de pouvoir assister à la réaction de la brune.

Regina sourit devant la demande enfantine de sa compagne et ouvrit la boite. Elle en sortit une magnifique chaine en or, orné d'un pendentif. Celui-ci représentait une petite plume où il était écrit au-dessus « Once Upon A Time ». La brune sourit visiblement très satisfaite de ce cadeau.

-Il est absolument magnifique ! Dit-elle en s'approchant d'Emma pour la remercier comme il ce doit. Comment tu savais que la plume est un symbole pour moi ?

-Je n'en savais rien, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses !

Regina sourit à nouveau et embrassa une nouvelle fois sa compagne. Elles firent durer le baiser jusqu'au moment ou le téléphone de la brune ne viennent les interrompre. Elle décrocha rapidement lorsqu'elle constata que l'appel provenait de son avocat.

« Allô ?! » Dit rapidement la brune.

« Mlle Mills, ici maître Hopper »

« Oui, bonjour maître »

« Bonjour, je vous appelle pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Étant donner que votre ex-mari est décédé, vous êtes automatiquement divorcé ! »

_( Ça peut paraitre 'cru' que l'avocat dit que la mort du mari est une bonne nouvelle, mais il connait intimement Regina et connait également toute l'histoire) ;) NDA_

« Mais, mais c'est formidable ! » S'enjoua la brune.

« En effet, lors d'un décès théoriquement, vous passez du statut ''marié'' à ''veuve'' mais étant donner que vous avez lancé une procédure de divorce avant le décès de votre mari, vous avez le statu de femme divorcée ! Libre à vous de faire ce que vous voulez maintenant ! »

« Je vous remercie ! »

« Je n'ai fait que mon travail madame sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée ! »

« Merci à vous aussi ! »

Regina raccrocha aussi vite qu'elle avait décroché pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Emma qui ignorait tout, jusqu'à l'introduction de la demande de divorce.

-Emma, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Dit Regina qui était toute excitée.

-Ah bon ? Quoi ?

-Je suis officiellement divorcé ! J'ai fait une demande de divorce peu de temps après ma sortie de l'hôpital et je voulais te faire la surprise le jour ou tout serait réglé, et voilà !

-Mais c'est génial ! Dit la blonde qui ne pouvait cacher sa joie.

Elle souleva Regina tant elle était heureuse et l'embrassa passionnément. La brune demanda à sa compagne de lui attacher son collier autour du coup puis elle prit son cadre et elles redescendirent pour charger la voiture d'Emma de toutes les affaires de la brune et de rentrer fêter la nouvelle avec leur ami.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Huit semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'annonce du divorce de Regina. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en 2 mois : Emma avait vendu son magasin et avait passé au la main le concours d'entrée à l'académie de police. Regina avait démissionné de son poste d'assistante du maire et convoitait un poste plus prestigieux et les deux jeunes femmes cherchaient activement une plus grande maison. Robin était en couple avec Kathryn depuis peu.

Un soir, alors que la blonde rentrait chez elle après avoir suivit ses cours, la brune surgit du salon afin de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

-Emma ! Ça y est, j'ai trouvé LA maison parfaite !

Elle attira sa compagne jusqu'à l'ordinateur afin de lui montrer cette fameuse maison.

- Woah, ce n'est pas une maison, c'est un manoir ! Constata la blonde.

- Oui justement ! C'est exactement le type de maison dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Un grand manoir blanc avec des colonnes et une immense porte d'entrée !

-J'avoue que ça à de la gueule !

-Emma ! Ton langage !

-Désolée... Ecoute je veux pas casser ta joie, mais c'est pas vraiment mon budget, n'oublie pas que je ne travaille plus !

-Emma... Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai de l'argent, tu le sais !

-Oui, TU as de l'argent... Moi à part ce que je vais récupérer de ce minuscule appart, je n'ai pas grand-chose comme économie.

-Emma, quand comprendras-tu que ce qui est à moi, est à toi aussi !

-Peut-être quand on sera mariée...

Regina regarda sa compagne avec assistance. Il faut dire que c'est la première fois qu'elles abordaient le sujet 'mariage'.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que le jour où l'on va se marier, ça sera uniquement pour ton argent. Dit la blonde en rigolant.

-J'espère bien ! Dit la brune en rigolant à son tour.

-Bon cessons de rire, il se trouve où ton magnifique manoir ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

''Vous entrez à Storybrooke''

Voici le panneau qu'Emma pus lire alors qu'elle était assise dans la Mercedes de Regina. Elles avaient dû attendre quelques semaines, mais c'était réglé : elles étaient enfin les heureuses propriétaires du magnifique manoir situé au 108 Mifflin Street à Storybooke ! Elles étaient vraiment heureuses de s'éloigner un peu de Stevenson, car elle avait vécu trop de mauvaises choses dans cette ville (mise à part leur rencontre évidemment). Storybrooke n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de leur ancienne ville, il était donc simple de garder le contact avec leurs proches. Emma avait réussi à vendre rapidement son appartement : c'est Robin et Kathryn qui vivaient dedans à présent.

Lorsque la Mercedes s'arrêta enfin devant la maison, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent afin de contempler la vue. Les déménageurs avaient déjà déposé tous les cartons et les nouveaux meubles dans la maison, il ne restait plus qu'à organiser les pièces et tout ranger.

Il fallut plusieurs jours aux deux jeunes femmes afin de tomber d'accord sur l'emplacement de chaque meuble dans chaque pièce. Bien que cela soit Regina qui avait décidé de la plupart, car Emma avait vraiment un piètre goût en décoration... Il ne restait que quelques petits détails, mais cette maison était vraiment au gout du jeune couple.

Les jours passèrent, Emma allait tous les jours en cours et Regina recherchait activement un nouvel emploi... Rien à l'horizon, jusqu'au jour ou la blonde rentra avec une bonne nouvelle...

-Bonsoir ! Dit Emma alors qu'elle fermait la porte d'entrée.

-Hey, comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Demanda la brune en venant embrasser sa compagne pour la saluer.

-Super, dit, je pense que ce que j'ai à te dire risque fort de t'intéresser !

-Ah bon ? Et bien, je t'écoute...

-En passant devant la maire pour aller en cours, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait du monde agglutiné devant la porte donc je me suis donc approché et devine quoi ?

-Emma, ne fais pas durer le suspense !

-La ville organise une élection afin de l'élire un nouveau maire !

-Très bien, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela est une nouvelle intéressante...

-Ben, du toi de présenter !

-Quoi ?!

-C'est pas toi qui un jour m'avais dit que tu en avais assez d'être seulement l'assistante du maire et que tu te demandais pourquoi tu avais fait des études en politique ? C'est l'occasion rêvée, tu es diplômé, qualifié et totalement craquante, tu as toutes tes chances de gagner !

-D'accord, mais on vient tout juste d'arriver, je ne connais pas les citoyens de cette ville, et eux ne me connaissent pas... Comment pourrait-il voter pour moi ?

-Ben, justement, apprend leur à te connaitre ! Je suis sur qu'ils vont t'adorer... Dit Emma en faisant un clin d'œil à sa compagne.

Regina sourit, elle savait qu'Emma n'avait pas tort, de plus, c'était son rêve de devenir maire depuis sa sortie de l'université...

Dès le lendemain, Regina fit toute les démarches requises afin de pouvoir participer à l'élection. Elle put facilement y participer étant donner qu'elle avait un très bon CV ainsi que le maire de Stevenson de son côté.

Les jours passèrent, Regina était à fond dans sa campagne : interviews, déplacement, rencontre avec le peuple, etc. Emma la soutenait et avait elle-même créée les affiches des élections. Vers la fin de la campagne, les pronostiques étaient plutôt bon pour Regina, elle avait déjà battu plusieurs de ses adversaires et le dernier en liste n'était autre que l'ancien maire : Sydney Glass.

Lorsque viens le jour-J, la brune était stressée comme jamais, elle était dans l'hôtel de ville et allait pouvoir parler une dernière fois aux électeurs avant de connaitre les résultats des votes plus tard dans la soirée. Une grande partie de la ville était réunie dans la salle de réception à attendre le speech des deux candidats. Regina était dans les coulisses, derrière le grand rideau qui donnait sur la salle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle découvrit Emma, assise au premier rang et qui lui faisait un petit signe de la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se tenait debout devant le pupitre et récitait son discours à la perfection. Une fois celui-ci terminer les gens l'applaudir et elle alla s'asseoir pour écouter parler son adversaire. Environs trente minutes plus tard, les deux candidats ayant terminé, Emma et Regina retournèrent dans leur nouvelle maison. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre le soir afin de connaitre les résultats...

**oOo**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial -mise à part les résultats de l'élection-, car Emma avait décidé d'inviter leurs proches à dîner afin d'inaugurer la nouvelle maison mais aussi de fêter la possible victoire de la brune. Vers 18h30 tous les invités étaient à table, il y avait donc : Victoria, Cora, Zelena, Kathryn et Robin. Le jour suivant la mort de Daniel, Zelena avait pu rejoindre sa famille au grand bonheur de Regina qui était heureuse de retrouver enfin sa petite sœur. Depuis tous ces événements, Cora avait réellement changé de comportement, autant avec ses filles qu'avec son entourage proche... Elle était d'ailleurs devenue très amie avec Victoria ! Il faut croire qu'elle a eu un véritable déclic après tout les événements qui on faillit lui faire perdre l'une de ses filles par sa faute.

Regina ayant sa campagne, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer le diner, Emma avait donc fait appel à un petit traiteur afin qu'ils mangent convenablement. Le dîner se passa relativement bien, chacun racontant son quotidien... Il était environs 20h30, tous étaient au salon en train de discuter de tout et de rien lorsque le téléphone de Regina se mit à sonner. Tous les yeux se rivèrent subitement sur l'appareil et tous arrêtèrent de parler. La brune saisit son téléphone qui était sur la table basse et lue l'identité de l'appelant :

-C'est August ! Dit la brune en souriant.

Devant le regard interrogateur des convives, Emma précisa qu'August était le directeur de campagne de Regina. La brune décrocha en même temps ;

« Allô ? »

-Mets le haut-parleur ! Dit Emma.

La brune acquiesça puis s'exécuta.

« Regina, je vous appelle pour vous annoncer les résultats de la campagne ! »

« Et bien, je vous écoute ... » Dit la brune qui commençait à sentir le stress monter.

« Félicitations, vous êtes le nouveau maire de Storybrooke avec 95% des voix ! »

Les invités se mirent à cirer et se levèrent d'un seul bon, Regina quant à elle, avait la bouche ouverte, mais aucun son ne sortait de celle-ci...

« Regina ? Vous avez entendu ? »

« Je...oui, oui ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

« Encore félicitations, je vous laisser fêter votre victoire ! Au revoir ! »

La brune déposa son téléphone et releva la tête vers ses proches, les larmes aux yeux. Tous se levèrent pour venir embrasser le nouveau maire !

-Félicitations Regina ! Dit Victoria en venant embrasser sa belle-fille.

-Ce n'est plus un vote, c'est un plébiscite ! Félicitations ma Gina, dirent simultanément Kathryn et Robin.

Cora vient à son tour près de sa fille et la prise dans ses bras.

-Félicitations ma fille, je suis si fière de toi... Et je sur que de là où il est, ton père est aussi très fier de toi...

Regina qui contenait ses larmes jusqu'à présent craqua dans les bras de sa mère. Zelena vient la féliciter également en venant lui faire un gros câlin. La brune releva les yeux, mais Emma s'était éclipsée depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Tout le petit monde était debout au milieu du grand salon lorsque la blonde refit son apparition. Elle s'approcha de Regina et l'embrassa avant de la regarder dans les yeux afin de lui parler :

-Je suis si contente pour toi, je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. Je te félicite !

-Merci mon amour, tu m'as soutenue pendant toutes ces semaines, sans toi, je n'y serais jamais arrivé !

Emma sourit et poursuivit sous l'œil attentif de chaque invité ;

-Tu dois penser que ce jour est déjà parfait, mais je trouve qu'il pourrait l'être encore plus...

Regina mis la tête sur le côté, et attendait que sa compagne développe un peu plus le fond de ses pensées. C'est à ce moment que la blonde lâcha les mains de sa compagne afin de se laisser glisser vers le sol... Un genou par terre, elle sortit une petite boite rouge de sa poche. Regina mis ses mains devant sa bouche et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Emma avait déjà les larmes aux yeux tant sa demande était importante ;

-Regina mon amour, je t'aime comme ce n'est pas possible d'aimer et depuis plusieurs moins maintenant, tu fais de moi la plus heureuse de toutes les femmes, et je serais encore plus heureuse si tu me faisais l'honneur de devenir ma femme.

Tous les invités étaient réellement contents de pouvoir partager ce moment, Victoria en grande sensible était déjà en larmes, et les autres vraiment très émus. Regina, quant à elle, était une nouvelle fois sans voix et pleurait, elle ne tarda tout de même pas à donner sa réponse à Emma ;

-Oui.

-Oui ? Répéta Emma.

-Emma, tu es l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur et je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés, alors bien sur que oui, je veux devenir ta femme.

Emma sourit, sorti la magnifique bague de son écrin et se releva afin de la glisser à l'annulaire de la brune. Regina regarda la bague et attrapa sa compagne par les hanches afin de se coller contre elle et vient capturer ses lèvres. Tous se mirent à applaudir les jeunes femmes et se dirigèrent vers le jeune couple afin de les féliciter.

Regina était à présent Maire et fiancée... Oui, aujourd'hui était un nouveau départ, et dans bien des sens.

**TBC**

* * *

Tadaaa ! Aloooors ? =D Oui, je sais, c'est guimauve à souhait, et encore je peux faire pire ! lol J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, on à déjà bien avancé dans le temps, et les personnages on pas mal évoluer depuis le début. Alors l'histoire avec l'avocat, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas que Regina soit ''veuve'' donc j'ai bidouillé un truc pas possible pour faire en sorte qu'elle soit ''divorcée''. J'espère que le couple Robin/Kathryn ne vous choque pas trop… Alors vous m'aimez bien maintenant ? lol Donner moi vos avis !

À mercredi !

LOVE

À suivre : LE mariage parfait.


	19. LE mariage parfait

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis DESOLEE de ne pas avoir publier mercredi, j'ai eu un contre temps et j'ai pas pu le faire avant, mais je m'en excuse. Alors voici sans plus attendre le fameux mariage SQ =)

Enjoy !

* * *

Il s'était écoulé un an depuis la demande en mariage d'Emma. Elles s'étaient donné ce laps de temps afin de préparer le mariage le plus parfaitement possible. Malgré qu'elle ne soit plus dans le domaine des fleurs depuis plus d'un an, Emma avait tenu à confectionner elle-même tous les montages floraux ainsi que la décoration des tables. Elles avaient réalisé ensemble les invitations ainsi que les faire-part. Elles avaient invité leurs familles évidemment, Emma avait invité ses nouveaux amis de l'académie de police et Regina quant à elle avait invité quelques personnes du monde de la politique. Sans oublier Robin et Kathryn. Regina avait d'ailleurs choisit Kathryn comme témoin et Emma avait évidemment pris Ruby. Afin de tout de même honorer son meilleur ami, la brune avait décidé que Robin la conduirait jusqu'à l'autel...

Regina terminait de se préparer dans la chambre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux deux dernières années qui venaient de s'écouler, et du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru depuis le jour où elle avait enfilé sa première robe de mariée. Bien des choses avaient changé, aujourd'hui, elle épousait enfin la personne qu'elle aimait vraiment et personne ne pourrait venir entraver son bonheur. Elle se tenait debout devant le grand miroir de sa chambre, sa mère se tenait à ses côtés ainsi que Kathryn;

-Regina, tu es absolument... Commença Kathryn.

- ... Parfaite ! Vient terminer Cora les yeux remplis de larmes.

La brune sourit à sa mère et reporta son attention sur sa magnifique robe... Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait poussé les immenses portes de la boutique Vera Wang et d'être littéralement tombée amoureuse de cette robe. Toutes les femmes rêvaient de porter une Vera Wang le jour de leur mariage, et Regina avait prévu un budget assez conséquent donc son choix fut pris très rapidement. Elle avait décidé de porter une grande robe –contrairement à sa première- étant donner que cette fois-ci, elle allait avoir un véritable mariage de princesse. C'était une robe bustier avec de discret motif, bas en tulle brodé et une magnifique ceinture en satin gris perle délicatement nouée pour créer un magnifique petit nœud papillon qui était décalé sur la gauche. C'était LA robe parfaite. Elle l'avait acheté immédiatement de peur qu'elle ne soit plus disponible en temps voulu, parce qu'il faut savoir une chose importante, les semaines précédentes, le mariage, il y a un risque que la mariée prennent du poids, et on ne retouche pas une Vera Wang, c'est vous qui vous retouchez pour elle. Heureusement, Regina était très fine et n'avait pas tendance à prendre du poids... En ce qui concerne les cheveux, elle avait demandé au coiffeur de lui réaliser un chignon travaillé qu'il avait orné de quelques discrètes petites plumes blanches et de quelques petits strass-ci et là.

Cora vient se mettre derrière sa fille afin de placer délicatement le voile à l'arrière de sa coiffure. Elle tenait sa fille par les épaules afin de lui parler une dernière fois avant de prendre la direction de l'église...

-Je suis tellement fière de toi, tu es le maire de cette ville et la plus belle des mariées qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Je constate que tu es heureuse à présent, et cela, grâce à Emma. Je suis très contente pour vous deux et j'espère du plus profond de mon cœur que vous vivez heureuse pendant très longtemps...

-Oh, maman... Dit la brune en se retournant afin de prendre sa mère dans les bras.

C'était la première fois que Cora donnait réellement sa bénédiction aux deux jeunes femmes. Regina savait que sa mère était quelque peu vieux jeux mais face au véritable amour qui les unissait, elle ne put qu'accepter la situation.

oOo

Emma était dans la chambre d'ami en train de terminer de se préparer. Elle n'avait encore pas vu la robe de Regina. La blonde avait quant à elle opté pour un pantalon de tailleur noir, un chemisier blanc et une veste noire également. Elle ne portait jamais de robe et ne voulait pas commencer aujourd'hui ! En ce qui concerne ses cheveux, elle avait fait réaliser une tresse collée qui ornait le devant de sa tête et le reste de ses cheveux monté en queue de cheval décalée. Ruby était à ses côtés afin de l'aider à s'habiller correctement. Une fois prête, Emma sortie de la chambre d'ami, toujours suivit de Ruby et descendit les marches afin de se retrouver dans l'entrée.

-J'ai hâte de la voir ! Dit la blonde en direction de sa chambre où se trouvait sa future femme.

-T'inquiète donc pas, tu vas rapidement la voir. Répondit Ruby en faisant un clin d'œil à la blonde. Mais pour le moment, je t'embarque, direction l'église... Tu ne voudrais pas briser la tradition et voir la mariée avant d'arriver ?

-Nous sommes deux femmes et nous allons nous marier... Niveau tradition brisé, je pense qu'on en à déjà assez fait. Répliqua la blonde en rigolant.

-Bonne remarque...Conclu Ruby en rigolant à son tour.

Les deux amies continuèrent à rire lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Emma se stoppa net et ses yeux se dirigèrent immédiatement en direction de la porte. Cora, puis Kathryn sortit, puis vient le tour de Regina. La blonde ouvrit grand la bouche, elle était subjuguée par la beauté de la brune. Elle s'approcha de l'escalier pour voir sa belle descendre les marches telle une reine. Arrivé à la dernière marche, Emma tendit sa main pour saisir celle de Regina et vient lui déposer un baiser sur celle-ci. Regina descendit enfin la dernière marche pour se trouver juste en face de la blonde qui ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme :

-Mon amour, pourquoi tu pleures ? Interrogea Regina qui tenait les mains de sa compagne.

-Tu... Tu es magnifique Regina ! Tu es si parfaite, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie et j'ai vraiment hâte de faire de toi ma femme.

-Oh... Dit la brune en venant embrasser les lèvres d'Emma. Tu es superbe toi aussi, et c'est moi qui ai de la chance d'avoir une femme aussi parfaite à mes côtés.

Elles se sourirent et s'embrassèrent oubliant presque que Ruby, Kathryn et Cora assistaient à la scène.

-Euh, gardez-en un peu pour votre lune de miel ! Dit ironiquement Ruby.

Elles interrompirent leur baiser et toutes se mirent à rire.

C'est donc ensemble que les deux futures mariées arrivèrent à l'église. Emma embrassa rapidement Regina avant d'entrer rapidement dans l'église suivit de Ruby, Cora et Kathryn. Tous les invités patientaient déjà dans l'église depuis quelques minutes maintenant... Robin attendait la mariée devant la bâtisse. Regina sortit enfin de la voiture et se posta à côté de son meilleur ami et le prit par le bras.

-Prête ? Interrogea Robin.

-Plus que jamais ! Répondit la brune les larmes aux yeux.

- Hey, ne pleure pas maintenant hein ! Dit Robin en rigolant.

-Ce sont des larmes de joie, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie...

-Je comprends, dit le brun. Bon, on y va ?

Regina acquiesça et ils emboitèrent le pas dans l'église. Lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la sublime mariée. Elle balaya la salle du regard puis porta son attention vers la blonde qui l'attendait à l'autre bout de l'allée. Elle marchait assez rapidement ce qui fit rigoler l'assembler ainsi qu'Emma. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés, elle lâcha le bras de son meilleur ami, lui donna un baiser sur la joue et saisit rapidement la main de sa compagne.

-Tu as fait vite ! Dit Emma en rigolant.

-Oui, c'est parce que je veux rapidement devenir ta femme.

Emma sourit et s'approcha de la belle brune afin de l'embrasser, mais leur baiser ne put se faire, car le prêtre se racla la gorge.

-On va peu être attendre que vos vœux soit prononcé avant d'embrasser la mariée non ? Dit le prête en rigolant.

L'assemblé se mit à rire, ainsi qu'Emma. Regina, quant à elle, avait les joues rouges.

La cérémonie put commencer, le prêtes fit sont discourt... Jusqu'au moment fatidique où vient la prononciation des vœux. Emma pris la parole la première. Elle se retourna face à Regina et la regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Regina, mon amour... Avant de te rencontrer, je ne savais ce qu'était le véritable amour. Et depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie il y a plus de deux ans maintenant, je suis consciente de ce qu'est aimée réellement une personne, aimer à en mourir. Je trouvais cela ridicule de pouvoir donner sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais maintenant que je t'ai, je sais que je donnerais sans hésiter ma vie pour la tienne. Tu es se que j'ai de plus chère au monde et je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi. Je ne croyais pas non plus au mariage et au ''happy end'' mais je constate que c'est simplement parce que je ne t'avais pas encore rencontré... Aujourd'hui, je peux dire que je suis avec l'amour de ma vie, la femme qui me rend heureuse au quotidien. J'ai hâte de fonder une famille avec toi, de te chérir, et d'être là pour toi jusqu'à ma mort, et même après. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'aujourd'hui, tu deviennes mienne. Je t'aime Regina, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

En entendant les vœux de sa compagne, Regina pleurait. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux, car c'était maintenant à son tour de parler. Elles étaient main dans la main, le regarde fixer sur l'autre, comme ci elles n'étaient qu'elles deux...

-Emma, ma chérie. Je tenais d'abord à te remercier, grâce à toi, je sais maintenant ce qu'est le grand amour et je sais aussi ce que ça fait d'être aimé. Ma vie n'a pas été tendre avec moi, jusqu'à ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées. Je me rappel avoir été attiré par quelqu'un qui se déplaisait dans cette église alors que tout le monde était assis et lorsque mon regard s'est pausé sur toi, une espèce de frisson m'a traversé tout le corps. La première fois que tu es venue me parler, mon cœur battait la chamade, la première fois que nos peau se son toucher j'ai ressenti un courant électrique qui nous unissait. Et la première fois que mes lèvres on toucher les tienne, mon cœur à cesser de battre pendant une demi-seconde. Dès le départ, je me sentais bien à tes côtés, en sécurité et apaisée. Lorsque je devais m'éloigner de toi, cela me brisait le cœur. Je ne comprenais pas tout ces signes au début, mais maintenant, je sais : c'était de l'amour tout simplement. Avec un grand A. Tu es celle qui a réussi à me rendre le sourire que j'avais perdue depuis des années, celle qui arrive à me faire rire chaque jour, mais surtout, tu es celles qui m'a sauvé. Tu es ma sauveuse Emma. Je sais que je n'aurais pas survécu à toutes ces épreuves sans ta présence à mes côtés. Je suis heureuse de devenir ta femme car je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais su aimer.

C'est au tour d'Emma d'être littéralement en larmes. Elles ne s'étaient pas lâchées durant toute la durée des vœux. Elles tachèrent de se reprendre afin de pouvoir échanger les anneaux. C'est Zelena qui apporta le petit coussin orné des deux alliances. Elles se passèrent la bague au doigt pendant que le prêtre terminait son serment. Une fois chose faite. Emma s'empressa de dire ;  
-C'est bon ? Je peux embrasser la mariée ?

Tous se mirent à rire et le prêtre donna son 'accord'. Emma sourit à sa femme et vient déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de celle-ci. Tous les invités se levèrent et applaudirent les deux jeunes mariées. Regina et Emma se regardèrent en silence pendant que les invités sortirent rapidement de l'église afin d'attendre les jeunes mariées à la sortie. Après quelques minutes, elles se retrouvèrent seule dans l'église et purent s'embrasser comme il se doit !

-Je pense qu'ils nous attendent ! Fit remarquer Regina en quittant les lèvres de la blonde après un langoureux baiser.

-Vous avez raison Madame Swan...

-Oh ça fait tout drôle !

-Et bien, il va falloir t'y faire dorénavant... Dit la blonde en souriant.

Elles se prirent par la main et sortirent de l'église. Elles furent surprises de constater que les supérieurs d'Emma ainsi que quelques élèves étaient tous vêtus de l'uniforme de police et avaient créé une haie d'honneur. La blonde leur sourit et avança main dans la main avec sa femme. Une fois la haie d'honneur traversé, elles arrivèrent près du reste des invités qui les attendaient impatiemment afin de leur lancer des pétales banches...

oOo

La salle qui accueillait les invités était sublime, le plafond était orné de magnifiques draps blancs, une grande table était disposer afin de servir le buffet et les tables étaient magnifiquement décoré par les soins d'Emma. Les couleurs étaient sobres : noir, blanc et quelques touches de rouge-ci et là. Les mariées firent leur entrée et la soirée pus commencer. Tout le monde s'amusait, riait, et dansait. Elles avaient ouvert le bal en dansant sur la musique Happy Together. Chanson qui collait parfaitement avec elles. La soirée dura jusqu'à tôt le lendemain matin.

Elles avaient décidé de partir dès le lendemain en lune de miel. C'est comme cela que le matin même, elles se retrouvèrent dans l'avion en direction de Paris. C'était le rêve de Regina depuis plusieurs années de découvrir la magnifique et romantique ville Française. Elles y passeraient une semaine rien que toutes les deux, mariées et plus heureuse que jamais.

**TBC**

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que la scène du mariage à été à la hauteur de vos espérances. La robe de Regina si vous la voulez plus en détail je me suis inspiré de la magnifique robe Vera Wang donc, dans le film ''meilleures ennemies'', c'est Kate Hudson qui la porte pour son rôle de ''Liv'', j'ai directement pensé à cette robe parce que j'ai totalement craqué dessus ! En ce qui concerne la musique pour l'ouverture de bal, c'est la bande originale du film. Le groupe s'appelle 'The Turtles' et le titre c'est donc ''Happy Together'' , je vous conseil cette chanson car elle est top =) Voilà laissez moi vos avis, on ce retrouve mercredi sans faute pour…le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue

A mercredi

love

A suivre : Epilogue


	20. Epilogue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? Moi boulot, boulot en ce moment, d'où mes nombreux retards de publication, je suis désolée... C'est ça la vie ''d'adulte'' lol. Bon et bien voici l'épilogue de cette fiction. Ça fait tout bizarre de ce dire que c'est fini, j'ai vraiment apprécié tous vos commentaires, ainsi que vos personnalités. J'ai pris un réel plaisir à écrire cette histoire et je suis contente de vous l'avoir fait partager, je pense que vous êtes nombreux à l'avoir apprécié aussi car c'est plus de 230 commentaires, 20.000 vues et près de 70 follows, alors je vous dis MERCI merci, merci ! Vous n'imaginez pas la gratitude qu'on peut ressentir lorsque ce qu'on écrit plait au gens et qu'ils vous le rendent bien, vous êtes formidable ! Bon j'arrête de faire ma guimauve et je vous laisse à l'épilogue =) quoi que un peu guimauve aussi...Désolée je suis comme ça moi ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

5 ans plus tard

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mariage de Regina et Emma. Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis le jour où elles s'étaient dites 'oui'. Les choses avaient bien évolué durant ce laps de temps. Regina venait d'être réélue maire de Storybrooke pour la seconde fois et Emma avait réussit avec brio ses études. Elle n'avait pas dû chercher longtemps du travail : tout juste un an après sa sortie de l'école, le shérif de Storybrooke avait démissionné. Regina étant le maire de la ville, elle avait donc attribué le poste à sa brillante femme. Emma dû se faire à l'idée que sa femme était à présent son patron, mais quelle patronne ! Se disait-elle chaque jour. Elle était heureuse de travailler pour elle, car elles pouvaient se voir aussi durant le temps de travail et profiter pour faire des choses pas très catholiques lorsque le poste de police était vide... On pouvait dire que leur vie était parfaite.

À une exception près...

Quelques années après leur mariage, vient l'envie de fonder une famille. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour que ça soit Emma qui porte leur premier enfant. Dans un premier temps, elles avaient choisi le donneur. Elles avaient des caractéristiques bien précises : Grand, brun ayant fait des études et bien évidemment, étant en bonne santé. Une fois la perle rare trouvée, elle pouvait commencer le long processus de l'insémination artificielle... Malheureusement, en faisait les tests préalables, on leur annonça qu'Emma était stérile et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais porter d'enfant. Ce fut un coup dur pour les deux jeunes femmes et plus particulièrement pour la blonde qui rêvait de porter un petit être en elle. Ne perdant pas espoir, elles misèrent donc tout sur Regina afin de porter leur futur enfant. Le sort s'acharnant une nouvelle fois sur les jeunes mariées, Regina fit 3 fausses-couches consécutives. S'en était trop pour les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient totalement brisées dans cette quête d'avoir un enfant ensemble. Elles avaient donc abandonné l'idée de materner un jour... Évidemment, il restait l'option de l'adoption, mais Regina n'était pas vraiment favorable à cette idée. Elles durent se faire une raison, en ce disant que leur amour mutuel leur suffirait...

Afin de célébrer ces cinq années de bonheur, elles avaient décidés d'organiser un grand barbecue dans leur maison invitant ami et famille.

Regina s'était afféré toute la journée de ce magnifique samedi en cuisine afin de préparer plusieurs plats à servir à ses invités. Emma, quant à elle, s'était occupée de l'organisation des tables et de la commande de la viande. Passant à plusieurs reprises dans la cuisine, la blonde ne manquait pas une seule fois d'effleurer sa compagne au passage... C'est en passant une dernière fois qu'elle s'arrêta derrière Regina et qu'elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

-Hmmm, ça sent drôlement bon ici...

-Je viens de finir, il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre le plat au réfrigérateur le temps que tout le monde arrive !

Emma sourit et commença à embrasser la brune dans le cou. Étant une zone très sensible chez Regina, des frissons virent immédiatement assaillir son corps. Ne voulant pas s'arrêter en aussi bon chemin, la blonde passa ses mains le long du corps de sa compagne et s'arrêta sur ses seins. La brune rejeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant. Elle se retourna rapidement et vient déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser devient immédiatement brulant et leurs mains profitaient du corps de l'autre. Emma souleva sa belle et alla la poser délicatement sur la table de la cuisine se trouvant juste derrière elles. Les jambes de la brune encerclaient le corps incendiaire de sa femme.

-J'ai vraiment... Envie de toi. Dit la blonde entre deux baisers.

Elle se fit donc plus avenante et glissa sa main le long de la cuisse de Regina voulant accéder à son entrejambe.

-Hummm, non Emma... Nos invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver...

N'écoutant que son désir de faire l'amour à sa femme, elle poursuivit son chemin et glissa sa main sous la robe d'été de Regina. En deux en trois mouvements, le string de la brune jonchait le sol de la cuisine. Emma embrassa une nouvelle fois sa compagne, malaxant en même temps les seins durcit par l'excitation de celle-ci. Elle quitta les lèvres de la brune, lui sourit et déplaça son visage vers l'entrejambe de celle-ci.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas...

Trop tard, la blonde activait déjà sa langue sur le sexe fort humide de sa compagne. Regina hoqueta de surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que sa femme serait capable de lui faire l'amour sur la table et ce quelques, minutes avant l'arrivé des premiers invités... Regina rejeta une nouvelle fois sa tête en arrière, ses mains enfouissent dans les boucles blondes de sa compagne. Tout en continuant de titiller le clitoris de Regina avec sa langue, elle introduisit un doigt à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Regina ne put se contenir et lâcha un petit cri de plaisir. La blonde installa un rythme assez lent, trop lent au gout de la brune qui bougeait son bassin afin d'augmenter son plaisir.

-Hummm, Emma, je t'en pris... Plus vite.

La blonde sourit quelques instants avant de poursuivre plus avidement. Elle accéléra donc les mouvements de sa langue ainsi que ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur de la brune et y introduit un second doigt par la même occasion. Le plaisir se décupla pour la brune. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme. Un orgasme fort et relativement bruyant étant donner que la brune ne put s'empêcher de crier le nom de sa compagne. Fière d'avoir donné autant de plaisir à sa femme, la blonde releva la tête, s'essuya la bouche et vient l'embrasser.

-Woah, même après autant de temps, tu sais toujours comment me faire perdre pied. Dit Regina qui reprenait son souffle.

-Que veux-tu, je te connais bien !

Elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, la brune voulue à son tour faire tomber la blonde dans l'extase d'un puissant orgasme, mais c'est à ce même moment que le bruit de la sonnette retenti dans la maison annonçant l'arrivé des premiers invités.

-Sauvé par le gong ! Dit la brune en embrassant une dernière fois sa femme. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

-J'espère bien ! Rétorqua la blonde en souriant.

Elles prirent quelques secondes pour défroisser au mieux leurs vêtements et tenté de réajuster leur coiffure. C'est une Regina un brin essoufflée qui ouvrit la porte afin d'accueillir Robin et Kathryn.

-Bonsoir ! Je vous en prie, entrez !

-Bonsoir ! Répondit le jeune couple.

-Et bien Regina, tu m'as l'air bien essoufflé ?! Interrogea Kathryn.

-Ou-oui, je euh... Balbutia la brune qui ne savait pas quel prétexte utiliser.

-Elle était à l'étage lorsque vous avez sonné. Dit Emma en entrant dans le grand hall.

Elle sourit et fit un clin d'œil à sa compagne avant d'embrasser affectueusement ses deux amis.

-Ouais... À l'étage. Et toi Emma c'est quoi ton excuse ? Demanda Robin.

Les quartes amies se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Le temps d'installé le jeune couple à l'extérieur, Ruby, Cora, Zelena et Victoria arrivèrent presque en même temps.

Tous étaient réunis autour de la grande table de jardin sur la terrasse. Il était environs 20h et tous mangeaient en parlant de tout et de rien.

Le diner se passa tranquillement, les invités complimentèrent les merveilleux plats de Regina...

-C'est fabuleux Regina ! Dit Victoria.

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Merci Victoria ! J'ai passé l'après-midi à tout préparer.

-Absolument divin ! Conclu Robin.

-Heeey ! Fit Emma. N'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui me suis occupé du barbecue et de la cuisson de la viande !

Tous se mirent à rire à l'unisson.

-Mais oui Emma, la viande est parfaite ! Dit Cora qui ne cessait de rigoler.

Une fois les assiettes vides et les estomacs bien rempli, les deux ôtes se levèrent afin de débarrasser la table pour pouvoir passer à la suite... Elles se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, Emma déposant la vaisselle dans l'évier, et Regina rapportant les plats vides.

-T'as préparé quoi comme dessert ? Interrogea la blonde.

- Chausson aux pommes, glace vanille maison et verrine pomme cannelle rien que pour toi !

-Oh ça, c'est gentil ! Dit la blonde en venant encercler sa femme par la taille et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Emma ne commence pas, tu sais comment ça à fini la dernière fois que tu as fait ça...

-Ok, ok ! Mais j'ai hâte qu'ils soient tous partis, pour qu'on puisse terminer ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure...

-Humm, oui, mais pas avant que tu aies ouvert mon cadeau !

-C'est quoi, c'est quoi ?! Demanda la blonde d'un air enfantin.

-Tu devras patienter encore un peu ! Dit Regina en se dirigeant vers la terrasse avec les desserts.  
La blonde fit une mine boudeuse avant de rejoindre tout le petit monde dehors. Une fois le somptueux dessert mangé, tous rentrèrent, car la fraicheur c'était installé à l'extérieur...

C'est comme cela que les invités se retrouvèrent dans le grand salon. Emma était à leur côté tandis que la brune préparait les cafés. Une fois tout le monde servit, la blonde ce leva afin d'aller chercher le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté à sa femme pour leur anniversaire de mariage...

-Tiens ! Fit Emma en tendant une enveloppe à la belle brune.

-Oh, merci !

La brune déballa rapidement son cadeau : c'était deux billets d'avion à destination de Paris.

-Paris ? Dit la brune d'un ton émerveillé en relevant la tête vers Emma, les yeux pétillants.

-Oui, Paris. Je sais que tu as adoré cette ville et ça sera l'occasion de réitérer notre fabuleuse lune de miel. Rétorqua la blonde en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Oh merci mon amour. Dit la brune en venant embrasser sa femme. Bon, je crois que c'est à ton tour d'ouvrir ton cadeau !

La blonde trépignait d'impatience, Regina ce leva donc et parti en direction de leur chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle refit son apparition avec un paquet dans les mains. Sous l'œil attentif et attendrit des invités, elle tendit le paquet à Emma et ce mise assise en face d'elle. Sans perdre une seule seconde, la blonde arracha l'emballage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la boite, elle constata que celle-ci était remplie de petits flocons de polyester. Elle leva la tête intriguée vers sa compagne.

-Ta surprise est au fond Emma... Dit la brune en rigolant.

Emma sourit et plongea sa main à l'intérieur du carton en faisant tomber quelques flocons au passage. Lorsque sa main rencontra enfin quelque chose de plus solide, son visage changea quelque peu. Regina croisait les mains et les invités étaient tous en attente de connaitre enfin le cadeau que la brune avait fait à sa femme.

-Qu'est-ce que... Dit la blonde en saisissant l'objet.

Lorsqu'elle extirpa enfin l'objet, elle avait dans les mains une petite boite qui elle-même était soigneusement emballée dans du papier.

-Regina, tu abuses ! Dit la blonde en rigolant.

-Je sais, je voulais que la surprise soit totale !

-Ah ben, tu as réussi ton coup !

La blonde arracha le dernier morceau de papier et ouvrit la boite. Elle découvrit enfin le contenu de celle-ci... Elle resta quelques secondes sans dire un mot, bouche-bée.

-Alors ? Emma dit-nous qu'est-ce que c'est ! Demanda Ruby qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Emma qui n'avait pas encore décroché son regard de la boite, leva enfin les yeux vers sa femme. Regina avait les larmes aux yeux. La blonde lui sourit, puis sortit enfin le contenu de la boite afin que tout le monde puisse en profiter. Elle en extrait une petite paire de chausson pour bébé bleu et un petit bonnet rose...

-Regina... Je, tu... On va avoir un bébé ? Interrogea la blonde qui tenait les deux objets contre sa poitrine, les yeux remplis de larmes.

La brune sourit tout en laissant s'échapper ses larmes et hocha positivement la tête. C'est à ce moment qu'Emma ce leva en criant et sauta dans tous les sens, faisant tomber la boite et déversant le contenu sur le sol. Tous les invités se levèrent, heureux de cette nouvelle plus qu'inattendu. Regina ce leva à son tour et Emma la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après quelques secondes ''festives'', l'explosion de joie retomba quelque peu, Emma voulait connaitre tous les détails.

-Co-comment ? Quand ? Demanda la blonde.

- I mois environs, je suis retourné chez le docteur Montgomery en lui disant que j'aimerais tenter une dernière fois l'incrimination artificielle. Je voulais tellement avoir un enfant avec toi que je ne pouvais pas ne pas tenter une dernière fois. Je me suis dit que je n'allais pas t'en parler. À quoi bon ? Si cela avait été négatif comme les trois autres fois, on aurait été mal toutes les deux... J'ai donc subi l'intervention et j'ai dû attendre quelques semaines avant d'y retourner pour voir si l'un des ovules avait bien été fécondé. Et lorsque j'y suis retourné, elle m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle...

-C'est...C'est un miracle ! J'y crois pas. Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler, ça à du être difficile pour toi de revive encore une fois tout ça ! J'aurais aimé être à tes côtés !

-Un petit miracle oui ! Je voulais te l'annoncer au moment où je serais sûr que cette fois-ci était la bonne. Et c'est la bonne !

Emma toucha le ventre de sa femme et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle se tourna vers ses invités qui étaient tous très émus...

-On va avoir un bébé ! S'écria la blonde.

Tous étaient fous de joie, Emma la première, avant que Regina ne les interrompe...

-Et bien en fait...

-Quoi ?! Demanda la blonde un brin paniquée en regardant Regina.

-On ne va pas avoir un bébé, mais deux !

-DEUX ? Cria presque la blonde.

-C'est des jumeaux Emma ! D'où les chaussons bleus et le petit bonnet rose.

-Une fille et un garçon ?

-Ca, je ne le sais pas encore, je sais simplement que c'est des jumeaux, car on a entendue distinctement deux petits cœurs battre... Mais c'est un peu trop tôt pour connaitre leurs sexes, le mois prochain, on sera fixé ! Comme ça, on sera ensembles pour connaitre le sexe de nos bébés.

Emma cria une nouvelle fois avant de serrer sa moitié contre elle et de se mettre à genoux afin de parler au ventre encore relativement plat de la brune ;

-Salut les bébés, c'est maman Emma. J'ai vraiment hâte de vous rencontrer. Mais restez le plus longtemps possible bien au chaud dans le ventre de maman Regina !

Elle sourit puis embrassa le ventre de Regina à deux reprises. Elle se releva et embrassa sa femme qui souriait de joie.

Chacun leur tour, les invitées viennent embrasser et féliciter les deux futures mamans.

Voulant leur laisser un peu d'intimité, tous décidèrent de partir. Une fois seule, les deux jeunes femmes prient leur douche séparément avant de ce retrouvé dans leur lit. Emma avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Regina et avait une main sur le ventre de celle-ci.

-J'arrive toujours pas à y croire... C'est un miracle. J'ai dû me faire à l'idée que jamais on aurait un enfant à nous et là, on va en avoir deux !

-J'ai eu du mal à y croire aussi, en plus j'ai dû garder le 'secret'. Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer tout de suite de peur de refaire une fausse-couche. Maintenant que les 3 premiers mois sont passés, on peut être rassuré, nos bébés sont bien accrochés.

-Tu es une femme forte et formidable Regina. Dit la blonde en venant capturer les lèvres de sa compagne. Je me rends compte que jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse qu'à tes côtés.

-Oh mon amour, c'est trop mignon. Grâce à toi, je sais ce que c'est l'amour et je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir ses bébés avec toi !

Elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre, plus heureuse que jamais...

oOo

Le mois passa très vite, les deux jeunes femmes avaient attendu avec impatience ce quatrième mois de grossesse, car aujourd'hui était le jour de l'échographie et s'ils étaient bien placés, l'occasion de découvrir le sexe des bébés. Le ventre de Regina s'était déjà bien arrondi, il faut dire qu'avec deux petits êtres dans son ventre, il est difficile de passer inaperçue !

Emma roulait en direction du cabinet de la gynécologue, elle n'en avait pas parlé à Regina, mais elle stressait à l'idée de voir ses bébés pour la première fois...

Après une courte attente dans la salle prévue à cet effet, les futures mamans entrèrent dans le cabinet. La brune s'installa sur la table d'examen et Emma s'assit à ses côtés...

-Bonjour Mesdames ! Dit le médecin en entrant dans la pièce. Vous devez être Emma ?

-Oui, bonjour. Dit la blonde en serrant la main de la gynécologue.

-J'ai beaucoup entendue parler de vous !

Emma sourit à la brune, le docteur se lava contentieusement les mains et viens ce placer à côté de la brune et de l'échographe.

-Bien, nous devrions connaitre le sexe de vos bébés d'ici quelques instants !

-On espère ! Dirent les deux jeunes femmes en même temps.

Le docteur appliqua du gel sur le ventre de Regina et commença l'échographie.

Emma tenait la main de sa femme et lorsqu'elle vu ses bébés, ainsi que le battement simultané de leurs petits cœurs, elle ne put s'empêcher de voir ses yeux s'embrumer de larmes.

-Et bien... Dit la doctoresse après quelques secondes de silence, ici, je vois qu'il s'agit d'un petit garçon et là...

Elle déplaça l'échographe et s'arrêta sur le deuxième bébé ;

-Ahh, c'est une petite fille ! Et bien, vous en avez de la chance ! Une fille et un garçon !

-C'est vrai ? Quelle chance ! Dit Emma toujours aussi émue.

-On ne pouvait espérer mieux ! Répliqua la brune.

La blonde se leva, déposa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme et vient l'embrasser amoureusement. La gynécologue poursuivit l'échographie avant d'annoncer aux deux jeunes femmes que la grossesse ce passait pour le mieux et que tout allait très bien. Elle leur imprima l'échographie, la première photo de leurs bébés et elles quittèrent le centre, plus heureuses que jamais à l'idée d'accueillir prochainement leurs deux petits miracles.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir passé l'après-midi avec leurs deux mères afin d'annoncer la nouvelle, les futures mamans discutaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre ;

-Bon, maintenant qu'on sait leurs sexes, on devrait commencer à leur chercher un prénom ! Dit Emma en caressant le ventre de sa femme.

-Et bien, j'ai déjà une petite idée, en fait, j'y réfléchis depuis un petit temps...

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, et maintenant qu'on a la confirmation, je peux t'en parler...

-Je t'écoute !

-Et bien, étant donner que tes parents biologiques, ainsi que mon père n'auront jamais la chance de connaitre nos enfants, je voudrais qu'on leur rende hommage... Donc je me suis dit qu'on pourrait appeler notre fils Henry et comme deuxième prénom David et pour notre fille que penses-tu de Mary ? Parce que pour être honnête avec toi j'ai du mal avec le prénom Mary-Margaret...

-Oh Regina je trouve ça trop adorable !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Henry David Swan Mills et Mary Swan Mills ça le fait non ?

La brune bouffa de rire et enlaça tendrement sa femme. Les deux futures mamans réalisaient le chemin parcouru depuis leur première rencontre dans cette église jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui...

Emma sourit tout en pensant à tout cela et tourna la tête vers sa moitié ;

-La première fois que nos regards se sont croisés, tu imaginais qu'on en arriverait ici ?

- M'imaginer, toi et moi, mariées, vivant dans cette somptueuse maison, avec des emplois en or et deux petites merveilles qui vont pointer le bout de leur nez d'ici 5 mois ?

-C'est bien cela...

-Honnêtement non. Mais je suis plus qu'heureuse que les choses se soient déroulée de la sorte. J'imaginais que j'allais avoir une vie simple et malheureuse puis tu as débarqué dans ma vie et bousculé mon triste quotidien et grâce à toi aujourd'hui, je suis la femme la plus comblée qu'il soit. Et je passerais le restant de ma vie à te remercier et à te dire que je t'aime plus que tout.

-Oh mon amour, moi aussi, je t'aime plus que tout ! Enfin, je veux dire... Je vous aime plus que tout au monde ! Rectifia la blonde en déposant sa main sur le ventre rond de Regina.

Elles se sourirent une nouvelle fois et s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sachant que le meilleur restait à venir.

**The End**

* * *

Tada ! Oui, je vous avais prévenue, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas étouffé avec toute cette guimauve xD A la base je ne voulais pas partir aussi loin dans le final avec la grossesse puis je me suis dit qu'elles avaient bien morflé tout au long de l'histoire –et vous aussi !- du coup j'ai décidé de faire un méga ''happy-end''. Voilà, c'est donc sur ces bonnes paroles que je vous laisse, j'ai déjà une autre idée de fiction en tête – et même un petit début de premier chapitre d'écrit- mais par manque de temps, je pense que je ne la publierais pas tout de suite... Néanmoins, j'espère retrouver mes petits lecteurs lorsque je serais de retour ! N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Twitter, on pourra discuter et '' fangirler'' sur Lana et OUAT qui recommence dans 2 JOURS :D J'ai trop hâte ! Bon même si je n'en ai pas envie, je vous dire au revoir et encore MERCI !

À bientôt !

Love


End file.
